Married To The Enemy
by NotALifeToLive
Summary: A stranger shows up at Misa's house one day and declares her to be the wife of his master, Eru Ryuuzaki. Problem is, Misa's never met a Eru Ryuuzaki before in her life. Realizing it's all a ploy created by her nemesis, she steps into the world of matronhood to drag L out and to get his true name as soon as possible. However, things don't always go the way they are planned. AU.
1. I

A stranger shows up at Misa's house one day and declares her to be the wife of his master, Eru Ryuuzaki. Problem is, Misa's never met a Eru Ryuuzaki before in her life. Realizing it's all a ploy created by her nemesis, she steps into the world of matronhood to drag L out and to get his true name as soon as possible. However, things don't always go the way they are planned. AU. Rated T for swearing, violence, and sexual innuendos and comments. No lemons.

**IMPORTANT!**

**_PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A REWRITE. I TOOK A BREAK FROM FANFICTION DUE TO SOME SERIOUS DEPRESSION, BUT I ALSO WROTE (ALBEIT OTHER MATERIAL) WHILE I WAS AWAY, AND I REALLY DO THINK I'VE IMPROVED A LOT. AND WITH THAT NEW STYLE, I AM GOING TO FIX MY WORK. THE DIALOGUE MAY CHANGE A BIT, BUT I STILL LIKE MY ORIGINAL IDEA FOR A STORYLINE, SO I'M STILL FOLLOWING IT. AND IF THERE ARE ANY SLIGHT MODERATIONS, I PROMISE THAT THEY'RE NOT TOO MAJOR._**

**_SUCH AS;_**

**_* ALISTAIR IS NOW NAMED "AOBA." IT ACTUALLY JUST OCCURRED TO ME WHILE I WAS REWRITING THIS CHAPTER THAT THEY'RE IN JAPAN, AND I MEANT FOR HIM TO BE JAPANESE, TO WHICH "Alistair" IS NOT. NOR CAN THE NAME "Alistair" BE SPELLED THE WAY IT WAS IN MY STORY. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN "Arisuta," ACCORDING TO THE SITE Kanji Zone. REGARDLESS, HOWEVER, I THINK AOBA FITS HIM BETTER. SO AOBA, IT IS._**

**_* IT WAS IMPLIED SEVERAL TIMES DURING THE ANIME'S RUN THAT MISA IS SMARTER THAN SHE SEEMS. THE SAME APPLIES HERE. YOU'LL ALSO SEE SMALL GLIMPSES OF THE DARKER SIDE OF HER- SECOND KIRA._**

**_* JAPANESE HONORIFICS IN PLACE OF "MR", "MRS", "MS". INSTEAD THEY WILL BE "San", "Chan", "Kun", AND IN LIGHT'S CASE WHEN IN THE ROLE OF KIRA, "Sama" OR "Kami-Sama." "Oujosan", "Oujochan", and "Bocchan" WILL BE USER TOO. BASICALLY THEY MEAN "YOUNG LADY" AND "YOUNG MASTER."_**

**_* IN JAPAN NAMED ARE READ WITH THE FIRST NAME LAST AND THE LAST NAME FIRST. IE, Misa Amane and Matsui Taro. IN JAPANESE, THEY WOULD BE Amane Misa and Taro Matsui._**

**_* INSTEAD OF MATSUDA BEING CALLED BY HIS REAL NAME HE'LL USE THE ALIAS THAT L GAVE HIM. YOU'LL LEARN WHY LATER IN THE STORY, SO HANG IN THERE. AND YES, USING HER SHINIGAMI EYES, MISA CAN SEE HIS REAL NAME. WHY SHE ISN'T SUSPICIOUS WILL BE COVERED LATER._**

_**** PLEASE ALSO NOTE THAT THIS IS **very** LOOSELY BASED OFF OF THE DEATH NOTE TIMELINE, SO CRUCIAL PARTS LIKE MISA BEING CAPTURED BY L PREVIOUSLY ARE MISSING. I'M ALSO WORKING ON HER HAVING SHINIGAMI EYES WITHOUT REALIZING HIS IDENTITY, AND I THINK I'VE FOUND A LOOPHOLE.**_

_Warning! This story contains and reinforces the occasional stereotype about women and chocolate, violence, and the occasional lewd comment. You have been warned. Still rated T._

So without further adieu, I give you the Revised "Married To The Enemy," formerly known as "The Enemy, My Wife."

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter one.

Ryuuzaki.

Misa Amane frowned. She wasn't sure she understood what was going on, but that didn't mean she didn't want to. Her butler, Aoba, was currently communicating with another man who sat across from her in a plush pink chair. The cheerful color conflicted against the serious expression he wore, though he was out of luck with the furniture. All of Misa's furniture was pink, albeit different shades. Up until a few minutes ago, Misa and Aoba had been talking about her next photo shoot and Aoba had been telling her that she ought to get in touch with her manager, Taro Matsui. That's when there had been a knock at the door and this finely dressed gentleman had introduced himself as the Watari, the butler of another wealthy estate. He'd proclaimed he had news for the young miss and begrudgingly Aoba had let him in to see her and that's how they ended up here.

"So, Watari-San, Aoba said you had news for Misa-Misa," Misa chirped brightly as she cocked her head.

This was all an act. Underneath her cheerful profile lurked a certain curiosity as to why this strange man would show up out of nowhere and announce he had a message for her. Not only had she never seen this man before, but he was a little out if her fans' average age group, which was approximately five to forty-three years of age and that was only for the men. This man had to be at least in his late sixties, early seventies. And why he'd claim to possess any knowledge about her was beyond her. So while she smiled outwardly, inwardly she remained guarded and aloof. This could all be a scam L cropped together to catch her. And fall for it, she wouldn't.

Watari nodded and readjusted his glasses. "Yes, Amane-San," he replied. "May I inquire about a vacation you took to Britain recently?"

Upon hearing this, Misa was taken aback some. Just four days ago, she'd returned home from London, after touring for a while to see the sights and attractions. Big Ben had been absolutely gorgeous, not to mention the London Eye and Tower Bridge. It had all been made available from a cruise she took with Eru Co., a company with bases world wide, including Japan.

She had no idea why he would have any information regarding her whereabouts on her break or how he'd known where she'd been. Not only that, but she had no idea why he'd be asking about it. Nothing too far out of the ordinary had happened. She'd simply taken a hiatus from modeling and used her savings to reward herself. Though it wouldn't be a lie to admit that a few criminals had dropped off while she was away.

"Does the name Ryuuzaki mean anything to you?" He persisted before she could respond.

Again, Misa was left puzzled. "Misa doesn't know. Should it?" She asked honestly, starting to get a little nervous.

If this truly was a play made by L to get her to reveal vital information, she honestly had no idea what he had to gain from asking her questions about someone she'd never heard of before. Or perhaps, this Ryuuzaki fellow had been one of Light's most recent killings. She quickly made a mental note to look it up after this peculiar man left. Regardless, if this really was L's doing, she'd have no choice but to play along.

A loud throat clear from across the room drew her attention back to the stranger.

"He should mean something to you, Amane-San," Watari stated calmly before dropping a bombshell on her otherwise perfect life. "Considering you're married to him."

The shock was immediate. Misa shot straight up in her seat with a look of absolute alarm. Of all the bull crap that could have spewed out of his mouth, it had to be that she was married to some guy that she had never met? IF L WAS BEHIND THIS, HE HAD TRULY GONE **_TOO_** FAR!

"Yeah, and I'm descended from Leprechauns," she retorted, walking over to the door and opening it. "Face it, Watari-San, you've got the wrong girl. Now, Aoba would be more than happy to escort you out."

Watari didn't move. Instead, he sat back in his seat and clasped his hands together on his lap as he fixed her with a stoic gaze, before reciting aloud, "Amane Misa. Age: 19. Height: 5'0". Weight: 79 lbs. Birthday: December 25th. Year: 1987. Modeling debut: Friday, March 5, 2004. Notable mentions: Firm Kira supporter. Does that sound correct to you, Oujosan?"

As his voice fell silent, Misa froze. Her birthday and the fact that she was a Kira supporter were easy enough facts to come by. After all, her birthday had been posted on her website along with a exclusive interview for the February issue of 18! that included a brief biography of her life. As for the Kira aspect, in several interviews already, she had praised her god's work and encouraged others to accept it as well. It worked like a charm. Thanks to her, many more people had expressed their devotion and admiration to him as well. But as for the other information...

"Only a few people know that, and the ones who do know are under strict obligation not to reveal such personal information without my permission. So who are you and why you do know so much about me?" She asked, closing the door and retaking her seat across from him. This time, she didn't bother to hide behind her facade.

"Not speaking in the third person anymore, I see," Watari spoke innocently. "That's a shame. As for myself? I am but a humble butler. However, I'm not making this up. Remember that vacation? While en route, you met a boy by the name of Eru Ryuuzaki and the two of you certainly hit it off."

"Say I believed you- which I don't- Why don't I have any memory of this boy, married to him or otherwise?"

The older man chuckled wryly. "I believe alcohol may have been involved, though it was a rather nice ceremony, I heard."

"No, you've got the wrong woman!" She insisted. "I have a boyfriend and I love him very much. I'd never cheat on him. **_Ever._** I'm sorry, but there has to be a mistake."

"All the proper paperwork was signed, filed, and legalized. By accordance to the law, you are therefore Eru Amane Misa henceforth."

Watari produced a folded paper from his left breast pocket and handed it to her to read for herself. As her eyes scanned the page, disbelief sunk in more and more. These words were not forged. That handwriting was her own. There was a different signature by her name. **_Eru Ryuuzaki._** The same man she was wedded to. Terror struck her as cold sweat began dripping down the base of her neck, her heart pulsating rapidly.

_'No way. There's not way,'_ she thought to herself. _'This can't be happening_.'

But it was and the paper proved it. In one blind moment, she had gotten drunk and inadvertently cheated on Light. And he'd be so pissed when he found out, especially after all the times she'd promised to love him and only him forever. All that had been tossed to the wind and scattered like ashes.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked shakily.

"Because, Amane-San, I work for your husband. Eru is awaiting word on whether you'll honor your vows or not. If you decide you would like to work it out, he would like you to move in with him."

"I-I need to think about this," she stuttered.

Watari didn't have to ask what was on her mind. He already knew that she felt like her world was shattering around her in a bloody mess. "That's fine, Ojousan. No doubt this is a shock to you. The young master informed me to give you a day or two before collecting your answer."

Taking to his feet, Watari gave her a nod of thanks for listening. "Until next time, Oujisan."

The older man took his leave, leaving in his wake a dumbfounded teenager basking in her guilty conscience. No longer was she convinced that L had cooked this up. This was all due to bad choices. This was her consequence. She had no one to blame but herself. With two days to think about her answer, she'd do nothing but think.

* * *

Within a few hours of Watari's departure, the house become oddly silent. No laughing maids came running by, nor did any cheerful servants gossip like a bunch of schoolgirls. The air that cloaked them was desolate and morose with uncertainty. With such great acoustics steming from the old house, everyone inside the building had heard what Watari had said and had been left just as flabbergasted. As annoying as she could get, Misa was actually pretty nice and now some man planned on swooping in to take her away. They just couldn't believe it.

To make matters worse, she'd locked herself in her bedroom ever since Watari had left. It didn't take a genius to see that she was tearing her hair out in a mix of anxiety and frustration. They all knew her next order would be to call Light to invite him somewhere private so she could explain, though it was becoming more apparent she was holding it off for as long as possible. Perhaps to get her thoughts in order? To create a mental script? To prepare for a heart wrenching break up? Whatever the reason, she wasn't ready to talk.

Her abnormal silence made Aoba cringe. She had to realize that putting it off wasn't going to solve anything. This wasn't the type of problem that she could sleep on and awake with the riddle already unraveled for her. That's why Aoba decided he should be the one to break it to her, albeit over a glass of pink lemonade and a package of sugarless chocolate. One of her favorite comfort foods.

Pausing to knock at the door, he heard the sound of her bed creaking, implicating she had gotten up to open the door for him. Relief flooded his system. You never know with Misa. Some days she was as stubborn as a mule and childish to point it was hard to believe she was a legal adult, and other days, she was reserved and very mature, which was out of character for the quirky woman.

He heard her footsteps stop right in front of the door. "Who is it?" he heard her tired voice ring.

"It's Aoba, Amane-San. I have refreshments for you," Aoba said, willing her to take the bait, which she did.

The door opened and Misa meekly peeked out. Her hair was surprisingly unkempt and her normally perfect makeup was smeared and a little alarming. Aoba pretended to miss her bloodshot eyes and the puffy eyelids that lined them. This image was rather astounding, considering the amount of time and took out in a day to make sure everything was spot on.

As he was analysing her, her red gaze flickered to the contents in his hands. Calmly brushing a strand of hair before her ear, her eyes seemed to regain a bit of their shine.

"Is this for me?" She asked quietly, taking the package out of his extended hand.

Aoba took notice of the lack of the usual third person narration and frowned. It was worse than Aoba had originally thought. Not only had she been crying, but she was breaking character, something she only ever did when she was either severely depressed or agitated. She could turn very volatile, so he'd have to tread carefully.

"Yes, Oujisan," he said. "I thought it would help cheer you up."

Upon hearing the title, Misa cringed. Anything that could remind her of that awful encounter was what she had been sincerely hoping to avoid. Thankfully, Aoba seemed to notice her distress, and the reason behind it.

"Is there anything else you'd rather I called you, Amane-San?"

"Misa's just fine," she replied gratefully.

"Very well, Misa-Chan, may I come in?"

Wordlessly, she opened the door a bit wider and sidestepped so he could squeeze through. Placing the glass of lemonade down on her nightstand, he scanned the room. He'd only ever seen the inside one time and that was three years ago when Misa was giving him a tour. It was the day she hired him.

"So..." she trailed off as she claimed a seat on the bed, waving for him to do the same. "What do you want to talk about? It sounds important."

He took a deep breath and went for it before his mouth had a chance to regret what it had done. "I think you should call him."

Misa, who had been working at getting the bag open, paused.

"You mean Light, don't you?" She asked quietly.

Aoba answered with a nod. "Yes, Misa-Chan," he replied. "Forgive me if I seem out of line here, but I care about you. We all do, and we hate having to watch you tear yourself apart over this."

"I'm going to lose him," she said in little more than a whisper. "Light's not going to forgive me for this."

"You never know until you try," he chided.

Misa pressed her lips together and held her hand out in a gesture that told him to give her her phone. He spotted it on her nightstand and handed it to her. Punching the number in, she hit "Enter" and waited. Every ring was terrifying. The seconds ticking away held her in horrifying suspense, and just when she finally thought the nightmare was over and done and the voice mail would chime in to save her, he picked up.

"Yes? This is Yagami Light," she heard from the other side.

"Uh, hey, Light-Kun. This is Misa," She said, reverting back to her self imagined idiot, "There's something Misa needs to talk to you about and it's a little private, so Misa was wondering if you'd like to meet up at Tokyo park."

There was a brief silence on his side of the end, followed by a breathy sigh. "Misa-Chan, I can't tonight. I'm right in the middle of something."

"Please, Light-Kun!" She begged. "This is really important."

She was awarded an earful of static as he exhaled loudly. She could practically see him rubbing his face in exasperation. "Fine," he relented. "Tokyo Park. We'll meet in thirty minutes."

"Yes, thank you, Light-Kun. I love you, okay? See you in thirty minutes."

He said a gruff goodbye and hung up. Misa bit back some tears and handed the phone back to Aoba, who put the device back on the stand and stroked the back of her head affectionately. She really wasn't looking forward to telling him and simply breaking up with him wasn't an option. Either he'd kill her under the suspicion of betrayal or he'd ask for an explanation and _then_ kill her under the suspicion of betrayal.

"I don't want to do this," she cried.

"I know," he whispered gently. "But you have to and you can. I'll be rooting for you here."

"Call for my chauffeur. Tell him to be ready to leave in fifteen," she said, standing up. "And, Aoba-Kun, thank you for everything."

Aoba got to his feet and left to do just that.

* * *

Light was already there and waiting for her when she arrived. The first thing he took in was her erratic appearance. To ensure the paparazzi would stay away, she had donned a purple colored wig, a plain black sweater with a skull and crossbones, a simple pair of jeans, a baseball cap, sunglasses, and black converse. He had to admit she looked good, in a strange way. As irritating as she could be, she wasn't a model for no reason. He raised an eyebrow at her strange attire, but instead, decided to focus his attention on the present.

"Why am I here, Misa-Chan?" He queried bluntly.

Now that she saw him, she saw that he wasn't amused and she had the idea that he wasn't about to become amused by the news she had to bear. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to go to her happy place where Light would love her forever and she'd never gave to lose him. A place much better than what this world was about to become.

"Misa's so sorry, Light-San," she stuttered, starting to break down in the face of her god. "It's all my fault, I know that and you can punish me accordingly if that's what you need. But I promise I never meant for this to happen."

Light remained silent as he pondered her words. She was acting very strange, even for Misa, and to a slip out of third person was completely uncharacteristic. Light may not have held any true regard in her, but he did know all her quirks and tells. And the attitude she was currently exuding was guilt. All that was left was to find out _why_ she felt guilty.

Being cold would get him nowhere. Taking on a charade of his own, he allowed a smile to etch itself into his face and held his arms open for her to walk into. As predicted, the desperate girl practically ran into his embrace. Light felt aggravation well up in his being at this _disgusting_ display of human affection. Beautiful or not, she was touching her god. Yet, he had to allow it. Getting her to drop her guard would be the only way to get the words to start dropping from her lips.

"It's alright, Misa-Chan," he whispered sweetly. "You can tell me anything. I promise I won't get mad."

"Okay," she managed through the tears. "A man came to see me today. He gave me some pretty shocking news. At first, I thought it was something L had cooked up, but it wasn't. And do you remember how you told me to take that vacation to Britain a few days ago so I could, you know..?"

He nodded silently, willing her to go on.

"Well," she paused, avoiding his eyes as the truth fluttered to the tip of her tongue. "There was this guy on the cruise. And apparently I—"

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" Light roared, his voice shaking with disbelief.

This couldn't be happening. His Second could _not_ be abandoning him. It was impossible. Okay, sure, he could have been nicer and have showed her more affection and maybe he didn't love her, but she'd already outwardly stated that he could use her whatever way he wished. She had no right to go back on her words after all the times she claimed she loved him and chase after her happiness now. Not after all the times she'd forcibly hugged him and made him go on dates with her in her terrible disguises. Especially, not after all the work he had put into improving her and training her to obey his commands flawlessly, she couldn't just leave her god. Light wasn't jealous, no, he was furious. If history had proved anything, it was that Misa was more of a liability when she didn't have him to give her orders. If independence is what she so craved, he'd just have to put her in her place to show her where she belonged.

He began shaking her angrily, sincerely wishing that if he jerked her hard enough, her head would roll off and that would be the end of this traitor. Fortunately for him, because of the dreary weather, no one was about today, though Misa could have wished for some backup right about now. Misa had never been given a reason to fear him, but by the way he so roughly handled her, she was terrified.

"No, Light! I didn't do that, honest!" Misa cried out, completely neglecting honorifics in her haste to make things right.

His actions came to an abrupt halt. His eyes blazed with ire as he drew in unsteady breaths. He needed to calm down. Scaring her wouldn't solve anything, it might even make her want to leave faster. Besides, he didn't have all the facts and she claimed that nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry, Misa-Chan," he said, softly stroking her cheek as he cuddled her. "Tell me what happened."

Her arms draped around his neck needfully, frantically stealing his physical warmth and greedily gobbling up his beautiful lies.

"I didn't sleep with him... exactly..." She felt his grip physically clench and she tensed. "At least I don't remember."

All at once, what had been an uncomfortable squeeze became an unwelcomed freedom. Light stood with his arms crossed, so far away from her. "What do you mean you don't remember?" He interrogated.

"I was drunk, Light-Kun. I don't remember anything. I honestly don't recall ever having married anyone before."

"Wait, he said you were married?"

She nodded, too afraid to use her voice to fan the flames any higher.

"And he showed up at your house?" He spat, teeth gritting in disgust. "Did you maybe think that he was just an overly obsessed fan, trying to sell you some fraudulent story?"

Misa shook her head rapidly. "No, no, the man wasn't the one who showed up. It was his butler. He had the legal papers with him and my signature was on it! My husband's name is Eru Ryuuzaki. Look, I can totally kill him if that's what you want, but I'll have to meet him first since I haven't seen his face. Just tell me what to do."

"Wait, did you say Ryuuzaki?" He said as a smirk formed. "What did the butler look like? Did he give you a name?"

Light was staring at her with an eerie expression spread across his features. It was the look Misa imagined he'd wear the moment he'd finally uncover L's true indentity. The air around him exploded with joviality at the prospect of victory. Misa herself couldn't be more surprised. Her naturally cold, aloof Light radiated with unexpected arrogance and nikhedonia. She had never been more attracted to him than at this moment precisely. Handsome, happy, and smart. A perfect blend for the future king of the world.

"Yeah?" Misa answered uncertainly. "He was older. He had white hair and was a foreigner, though he spoke Japanese fluently. He called himself Watari."

He was right! Light couldn't be more ecstatic. Misa, poor, useless little Misa finally had done something right. It couldn't be more clearer to him that this was part of the game he and L shared. L had created this scenario for them as another chance to ensnare them. L had taken a new path of the maze they roamed by cutting through a hedge, but Light would be waiting on the other side with a weapon ready. And that hidden weapon was Misa.

"Light-Kun?" Misa's meek little voice broke through his reverie. "You're not angry at Misa, are you?"

"No," he said, smiling genuinely. "I'm not mad at you, not anymore. Listen, Misa-Chan, the man who showed up today- Watari- is L's second in command. Ryuuzaki Eru is really L. This is all just a ploy he's created to trap us."

"Oh," she gasped. "If that's the case, I know Watari's name. Maybe if we killed him, it would weaken L's morale!"

"No, Misa-Chan," Light sighed, rubbing his face. "L set it up this way for a reason. He knew that you'd come to me to explain the situation and he sent Watari in his place because he knew that I knew that if we killed him, it would prove you're the Second, and the chances of my being the first would go up. Regardless of if you have his name or not, it's irrelevant right now. Finding L's name is the first priority. We'll kill Watari after we kill L. Besides, it'd be more believable that way."

"Okay, Light-Kun, whatever you say!" Misa trilled.

Light cupped his chin as he pondered his next move. "Misa-Chan, do you love your god more than anything?"

"Yes, Light-Kun, you know I do!" She cried.

"So you'd do anything for me?"

She nodded rapidly. "Of course, Light-Kun, I'd do anything!"

"Then play along with L's game," he said. "If he's your husband, be his wife. Be loving and kind and smother him with affection and when you get him to trust you enough, he'll reveal himself to you and you will kill him. Will you do that for me, Misa-Chan?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Done with the first chapter of the revised version. I hope it wasn't a snore. If you liked it, please leave a comment and a favorite and be sure to follow to get notified of the next chapter. I also like constructive criticism of my work, so it'd you'd like to leave me a critique, feel free. And please point out any errors you find._

_**PLEASE READ:**_

_** If anyone's confused about Light's violent behavior, I'd like to point out in one of the later episode before he makes her forget, he gets angry at her and begins yelling at her and Misa seems visably scared. I've always wondered about that... Anyway, I'm sorry if that annoyed or you thought it was out of character.**_

_I'll try to give you the update as soon as possible._


	2. The contract

Chapter two- The contract.

Ryuuzaki L's mansion loomed darkly over tall, black gates. Misa was pleased to note they were in Gothic design. A small smile crossed her face quickly. "He has good taste," she decided.

The smile was now completely gone.

"Alistair, can we just get inside already? I want to meet my husband."

As soon as Misa was inside, she concluded two things. Ryuuzaki was rich and... creepy. There were paintings on the wall depicting gruesome images such as mutilated corpses and crime scenes.

She actually jumped when Watari came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Then she screamed.

Somewhere in the house, L frowned, irritated that someone had broken his concentration on the blinking screen in front of him.

He sighed, crouching up straight. "She's here," he muttered under his breathe.

He got the untraceable telephone in one hand, while he pushed the intercom button with the other. "Hello, Misa Amane, or rather, L. I am Ryuuzaki, the man of the house and your husband. It's a pleasure."

He heard a sigh on the other end. "It's not meeting someone if there's no interaction," she pointed out stubbornly. "Tell me where you are and I'll meet you myself."

L blinked. Stubborn. He liked it! But on the other hand, that didn't bode well. Instead, he sent a breezy laugh her way. "No. You'll stay there. Watari has a contract I want you to sign."

L tongued a twizzler as he heard an angry huff on the other side. "Contract? What about?"

L rolled his eyes, biting a piece off. "Basic stuff that all marriages need to thrive. You know, singularity, leadership, that sort of stuff."

Misa scowled on her side of the line. "Right. I suppose love's not on your list?"

Ryuuzaki smirked snidely. "In due time," he promised bluntly. "First there are a few basic things I need from you."

Misa sighed. "I'm listening."

Ryuuzaki took his sweet time biting into another piece of twizzler before answering her. "I believe I mentioned singularity? Yeah, that boyfriend of your's- what's his name Yagami's- gotta go. No hard feelings meant. Let me just say I get rather jealous easily. It's a precaution, really."

"So I figured," was what she left it at.

On his side, L gave a breezy smile. "Second, leadership in this marriage goes to me. I make decisions, you follow them."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "That's not how that's gonna go down," she growled. "I'll make the decisions, thank you."

Ryuuzaki shook his head. "That's not how it works, Love. Husbands must be obeyed by wives. That's just how it goes," he said mildly.

Misa shook her head stubbornly. "Screw that! Misa Misa makes her own rules. She does not follow anyone else's."

"Interesting. You gave me a harder time with this than the Yagami issue. I wonder why."

Misa glared straight at the intercom as though she could set him on fire by doing so. Finally, she shrugged and gave in. "Publicity stunt. Misa Misa must always have a cute boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're so cute," he teased mockingly from the safety of his control room. "You have a perfectly good husband, so no boyfriends. And that being said, that perfectly good husband is in perfectly good mental health and mind. So all decisions are mine to make."

Misa stomped her foot in frustration, much like a child throwing a tantrum. She suddenly calmed down. "Fine. Is that all? Or do you wish to torment me further with your voice?"

L laughed again. "I'm not quite sure I heard all that, but I think it's the latter, Love."

Misa pressed her lips together, thinking. "What's with you and your stupid pet name, 'Love'?" She asked, scanning his intercom as though it were his face and she could read it.

Ryuuzaki shrugged, taking another twizzler into his mouth. "Don't know. Just seems right, don't you think? Well, anyway, you'll get used to it."

Misa huffed out from her nose, eyes closed against the world. "Whatever. What's next on your list?"

Ryuuzaki almost smiled. "I wasn't joking before. You really are cute when annoyed. I think I can make that work for me. But as you were saying, list. Third, no parties of any kind without permission, which I will most likely refuse."

She fell back against the wall, pulling her knees close to her chest. "What the point of even asking if you'll refuse anyway."

"Don't know. Maybe I'll be in a giving mood or something," he answered, obviously not being at all serious. "Fourth, you will not disturb me whilst I work."

Misa perked up at the mention of his job. "What do you do anyway? You seem well off, not that I'd need it, being a star and all."

He shrugged. "I'm a detective," he admitted. "I'm actually working an important case as it is."

Misa smiled, thinking it was cool that she was married to a detective. "What case? Maybe I've heard of it."

He shook his head. "No, sorry. That information is privy to only a few, including myself and a few certain others."

Misa sighed, slumping against the wall. "You're no fun," she teased, hoping to embarrass his pride until he gave more information.

His response was rather a shock to her. "I've been told so on other occasions besides this one."

"Fine, you got me. Next one."

Ryuuzaki stifled the urge to laugh at her and her childishness. "You don't get to see my face or know my real name until after the case I'm working is done."

She jumped to her feet. "What?! That's crazy. There's not even a remote chance of falling for you if all I do is talk to an intercom!" She argued.

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Hey, Misa, remember the second rule? My word is law."

She settled down, sending a harsh glare at the intercom. "Fine. Next."

"You are free to roam wherever you feel like, other than my control room or my lab. Believe me, the second one is more for your protection than mine. And as for the control room, that is where I reside."

Misa pursed her lips. "What, don't you sleep?! It can't be comfortable sleeping in there."

L smiled, shrugging. "I'm insomniac, so I won't be sleeping often. Though, if it comforts you, there is a bed in here."

Misa sighed coldly. "Yeah, but what about sustenance? You'll need to eat eventually. And when you come out, I'll get to see your face," she pointed out fairly.

Ryuuzaki took another bite. "Not neccessarily. I see it as I have two options. I could always come out at night for food and other menial things."

Misa smirked triumphantly. "Then I'll wait for you and I'll see you then."

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Well, that is where plan B comes in. Watari knows the code and could easily bring me such things."

She sighed. "I can't win with you, can I?"

Ryuuzaki smirked. "No, but you're brave for trying. Oh, I suppose I should warn you that your every move will be watched by surveillance cameras. But only a camera placed at the bathroom door, not inside; I'm not a pervert. You will deal with this."

She laughed, surprising him. "You know, I kinda think that makes you a pervert. But whatever."

Ryuuzaki frowned. I'm not a pervert, he muttered inside his mind. "Next, you sign. Watari, the papers."

The older man passed her a mound of papers. She didn't bother reading through as Watari told her where to sign. She sighed when she was finally done.

Ryuuzaki smiled behind the screen in front of him. Great, now that it was legal...

fun was sure to ensue.


	3. Mean

Chapter three- Mean.

Watari showed her to her room at Ryuuzaki's command. He pushed the door open, giving her a small smile. "Make yourself at home. Ryuuzaki also wanted me to tell you that there's a intercom in every room, so you'll be able to talk to him."

Misa nodded neutrally. "That's sweet of him, she murmured sarcastically.

"Oh, isn't it?" His voice broke from the speakers above. "I should probably warn you that I can hear everything you say. Also, since it comes with video recording, too, you might want to change in the bathroom. Unless, of course, you don't mind me seeing you naked."

Misa's cheeks heated up. "You pervert!"

"Husband," he corrected. It irritated him that she thought him a weirdo. And even more so that she said so so openly.

She rolled her eyes. "You say tomato, I say tomberry," she said bluntly.

He frowned. "That's not the saying and what's a tomberry?"

She rolled her eyes. "It means the same thing. Also, tomberry's my slang for tomato."

He sighed. "I'm gonna have to get used to it, aren't I?"

Misa shot the intercom a snide smirk. "And you thought you were gonna be the one to make the decisions. Heh, proves what you know."

"A lot, actually," Ryuuzaki chewed a piece of chocolate contently.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Right, Mr. Detective, I guess I forgot your incredibly intelligence. You, the oh-masterful genius."

He shrugged. "Actually I am, not to brag or anything. But it does come in handy when being a man in my occupation."

She laughed. "Yes, not to brag or anything," she mocked him.

Ryuuzaki smiled. A real genuine smile for the first time in a very long time. Who knew that a fight could bring two people closer together?

"You really are silly," he finally spoke. "And it's getting cuter by the minute."

Misa felt a faint blush fill her face. "I guess I would say the same about you, but I haven't actually ever seen you." A sudden thought crossed her mind. "Ryuuzaki, what do you look like?"

Ryuuzaki fingered a piece of black hair unconsciously. His eyes stared blankly at the live recording in front of him. Slowly, he responded, "What's the point of telling you if I'm not about to show you anyway? No, you can wait and see."

Misa pouted. Ryuuzaki was sure it was meant to be cute. "That's so mean. Can't you at least say your hair color? Blonde? Brunette? Raven? Ginger? Dirty blonde?"

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Fine, but that's all I'll tell you. Raven."

Misa smiled. "What about your eyes? What color are they?" She coaxed.

"Misa. No, stop."

She put that silly pout back on her face. "See?! Ryuuzaki-kun is mean."

"Yes. Yes, I am, Misa. I'm the meanest man you'll ever meet."

Misa sighed childishly throwing herself against her bed. "More like never meet," she muttered to herself.

Ryuuzaki tried to stifle the urge to laugh. It didn't quite work. His laughter proceeded to enter her room and taunt her.

She sighed. "See? Mean."

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes. "I've got to get back to work. You know, back to the case I'm working. Take a nap or something," he stated monotonously. After a brief pause, he added, "Call me or wave at the camera if you need anything, Love."

Misa's face turned solemn. "Yeah, you do that. Maybe you're right. A nap might do me some good."

Ryuuzaki didn't answer. His mind was already whirring like the springs that make up a clock. Kira. And the second Kira was in his room.

* * *

It was around five o'clock when Misa woke up. She sat up, yawning. Her movement caught Ryuuzaki's attention from the corner of his eye.

"Hm," was all be muttered before turning back to his composed Kira analysis.

Misa, on the other hand, felt like doing anything but be productive. She waved a hand at the camera, catching his attention once more.

He hit the intercom button. "Yes, Misa?" He asked warily, the sound transmitter disorienting his voice.

"Talk to me!" She complained. "I'm so bored."

Ryuuzaki blinked. "You just woke up," he murmured into the speaker. "How can you be bored?"

Misa shrugged. "I don't know. I just am. Play with me."

Ryuuzaki frowned at the latter sentence. He wasn't sure what type of "playing" she had in mind, and honestly, he didn't want to. Besides, he was busy.

"I can't. I'm busy," he muttered.

Misa feigned a gasp. "Too busy for me? But I'm your wife!"

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Misa, I honestly don't have time for this."

She gave him a childish scowl. "But you said to call you!"

"Yeah, if you needed me. You, however, don't," he argued back.

Misa played innocent as she continued, "But I do need you!"

Another sigh on the poor man's part. "Why is that? And don't give boredom as your only option."

Misa sat up, grinning. "Cause I wanna see my husband. Is that such a bad thing?!"

Ryuuzaki froze. When he spoke, his face was cleared of all emotion. "You, Misa Amane L, do not need me for anything."

Misa giggled giddily. "You're so fun to fight with!"

"Go back to sleep. I think I liked it better when you weren't conscious, and therefore, couldn't annoy me."

Misa shrugged. "As you say."

She curled over in bed, hugging the blankets close. Her eyes slid close. She was out in less than five minutes.

"That woman," Ryuuzaki muttered to himself wryly.


	4. Food Vs candy

Chapter four- Candy Vs. Food.

It drove him crazy. She'd been here for less than three hours and in that time, she managed to just about drive him crazy.

The first night, he realized that it was a mistake to put her to bed so early. It was at midnight that she started exploring the house.

She found the control room, no problem. Getting inside, on the other hand, was a whole other thing. For one thing, Ryuuzaki was still awake and a genius. If he didn't want her inside, she wasn't about to get in.

She knocked on the door politely, making sure to smile at the camera as she did so. She heard footsteps come to the door. "Yes, Misa? What are you doing up so late?"

She gave the camera her best puppy eyes. "Let me in please?" She begged.

She heard an airy huff of annoyance on his side of the door. "No. Go to sleep."

"No!" Misa felt filled with a fiery stubbornness. "Not unless you open the door."

"Not gonna happen."

"Why not?! Can't I see your face once?!"

She heard a deep sigh. "Misa, we've been on this topic before. I have no time for your vanity. Or even at the moment, you. Please go to bed."

Misa made no move to do as he said. "You should be sleeping, too. So why aren't you?"

"I do believe I mentioned I'm insomniac. Yes, sleep does wonders for your type of people. But in my case, the sleep of an insomniac is short, if at all."

Misa finally gave up, heading back to bed with absolute determination to see his face tomorrow.

* * *

Misa woke up with the pain of a migraine. Ignoring it, she got up and got dressed. She opened her door, yawning as she stepped out into the corridor.

She smiled at Watari as he walked by. She turned to face the camera above the bathroom door. "Good morning, Ryuzaki," she chirped.

She was greeted with no answer. She shrugged, going to the kitchen, not that concerned about it.

Misa would live to regret opening any of his cupboards. She saw nothing but sweet food after sweet food. Junk food after junk food. Nothing fit for a model to eat.

She sighed, sitting down.

She jumped as Ryuzaki's voice came over the speakers. "Something wrong, Love? You look sad."

She settled down, laughing it off a bit. "I'm sorry, but do you eat food, or do you just snack all day?"

"The latter," Misa heard amusement in his tone.

"I can't live that way. If I gain weight, it's all done for me. Bye bye, Stardom."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't see what you're getting at. I'm not at all overweight. A bit under it, actually."

Misa found herself laughing. "You're underweight? Is that even possible with what you eat on a daily basis?"

He shrugged it off as she continued laughing. "Laugh if you like, but it's true. It is quite possible to think yourself thin, ironically enough."

Misa shook her head. "You see, there, I don't believe you."

Ryuzaki frowned. "I see. This is another ploy of yours to get me to reveal myself. Sorry, Love, I'm not falling for it."

She stomped her foot in frustration.

He got a good laugh about it. "I'll see what I can make you." He offered.

It was Misa's turn to frown. "You cook?"

"Hm. Yes, Love, if you can believe it or not. Of course, in order for me to do this, I need you up in your room. I won't risk you seeing me just yet."

"But I-"

He interrupted her. "Upstairs."

Misa walked away with a moody glare on her face.

* * *

She went to her room, just as she'd promised she would. On the way passed her door, he locked her in.

Hearing the lock click, Misa began screaming at him to let her out.

He simply just walked away, navigating his way to the kitchen. Watari, who'd seen the whole thing, smiled.

* * *

Before L could make her anything, he had to know what she was allergic to. He hit the intercom button that connected with the one in her (his)room. "Are you allergic to anything?

Misa frowned from her compound. "No. Not food allergies, anyway. Now would you let me out already?! This is getting creepy."

L rolled his eyes. "You're fine," he answered numbly. "I'm guessing you're on a diet?"

He heard an angry huff on her side of the line. "Of course I am! I can't be a model otherwise."

He stifled the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he laughed at her and her pride. "So I'm guessing you're gonna want Watari to go shopping for lean meats and vegetables. I'm sure he'll make sure to get it done as soon as possible."

Misa frowned at the speaker above her. "So what am I to eat today?"

Ryuuzaki snickered evilly. "I don't think ONE dessert will kill you, especially if it's a sinfully delicious piece of chocolate cake. But maybe it will. Who knows?"

He chuckled at her scream of rage. "**_I WILL NOT EAT THAT!_**"

"Relax. It was a joke. I'm making you a banana cream pie. That should make you feel better."

She sighed, rubbing her face, finally realizing that fighting with him was futile. "Fine. This one time. And, Ryuuzaki?"

"Hm?"

She smiled seriously into the camera. "I'll kill you if I gain even half a pound."

He shrugged it off. "Fair enough. But it's not my fault you can't just think the weight off."

Misa glared into the camera before throwing herself back onto the bed. "You are so infuriating!" She cried.


	5. Sinfully delicious

Chapter five- Sinfully delicious.

Ryuuzaki had Watari bring a laptop into the room so he could talk to her. Upon Watari letting her out, she glared viciously at the camera, already guessing that he had already retreated to the safety of his precious control room.

"Coward," she hissed bitterly.

All she received was a laugh followed by an amused, "Protective. There's a difference. By the way, Misa, your food is waiting for you in the dining area. Better get it quick or it'll get cold."

Misa frowned at the latter sentence. "It's a pie. Is it meant to be warm?"

He rolled his eyes, replying, "No, I suppose not," sarcastically.

She sighed, saying nothing at all from spite.

"Watari can show you there, if you don't remember it yourself," he continued.

Misa didn't miss the teasing tone in his voice. "I know where it is!" She snapped.

L smirked to himself. It was so fun playing with her this way!

* * *

Misa stomped her way passed every camera in the house to get to the dining room. At first sight of the banana cream pie, she deducted two things;

1) that Ryuuzaki knew how to cook, and

2) she was gonna love it.

She didn't let the cameras see her delight, instead, hiding it behind a glare. She had a stupid, but sweet husband.

She gingerly took up a piece of the pie to her mouth with the spoon L had left for her, and instantly realized that both deductions were, indeed, correct.

I could get used to this, she thought to herself. The more rational part of her being reasoned, but you won't. You will not gain weight just because this tastes so... heavenly.

She shook her head roughly. Even her rational side was thinking that the pie was phonomenal. She just wished part of her could remain sane.

"Something wrong, Love?" Suddenly floated a voice over her head, surrounding her quickly with a protective warmth.

What she said next was from complete and total spite. And it was said with a smile. "No, mind your business, **_LOVE_**."

That earned a wry chuckle from the genius extraordinaire. "Nicely played. Though the accent could use some tuning up."

She rolled her eyes. "Says the one using a voice disorientor," she muttered sardonically. "You confuse me, you know."

L grimaced. "How so?" He teased.

She shook it off. "Well, for one thing, you're cold but caring. You're sarcastic but serious. It's almost like you're two people. I expect the cold and serous part of you from a detective, as you deal with death for a living, but then you come and suprise me with the sweet part of you. Does that make any sense?"

L shrugged thoughtfully. "I guess I never really thought about it. Does it bother you?"

Misa stared for a moment, then laughed. "God no! It just kinda makes you cooler. Although it does bother me that I haven't seen your face."

L smirked, running a hand through his messy hair. "Clever ploy, yet again. I commend you. Though, not quite clever enough to tempt me just yet to reveal myself."

Misa sighed her defeat. "I had to try!" She defended, then slowly added, "You know, the fact that I haven't ever seen your face just about guarantees the fact that you're a creepy old man."

Now that made L fall out of his chair. He stared, baffled, at the camera. "What makes you say that?" He almost whimpered, hoping Misa REALLY wasn't into the type of thing.

Misa smirked. She knew she had him, and better yet, he knew not. "Oh, you aren't?" she gasped "disappointedly".

L eyes narrowed, a slow snicker crossing his face. "No," he said, catching on. "I'm afraid I can't tell you how old I really am, though."

Misa sighed. "Crap. I thought that was going to work." She shrugged. "Too bad for me. Are you sure you can't spare a digit? The latter, perhaps?"

L shrugged. "Four."

Misa frowned, eyes widening in horror. He was fourteen?!


	6. Panic

Chapter six- Panic.

L shrugged. "Four."

Misa frowned, eyes widening in horror. He was fourteen?!

* * *

She gasped, falling to the floor weakly. "**_YOU'RE FOURTEEN?! YOU PERVERT!_**" She screamed at a, needless to say, confused L.

"What? No, I'm not fourteen. Where the heck did you get that idea?!" He stared in absolute shock.

Misa felt relief flood her body. Okay, **_NOT_** fourteen. "So how old are you?" She asked curiously. "And don't give me the 'I can't tell you that' crap!"

She heard an airy sigh over the microphone. "Fine," he relented finally, "If you must know, I'm twenty four, almost twenty five."

Misa chuckled slyly. "So six years older. Okay, I think I can live with that." She paused upon hearing his laughter. "What?"

"Nothing," he managed between hysterics, "You're a train wreck, that's all. One minute you have me believing you like older men, and then you have me confused with a silly fourteen year old boy. Can't you just make up your mind?" He teased wryly.

Misa pouted at the camera. "First off, I didn't _**ever**_ have a thing for old guys. That was just to get you to show your face. And secondly, I clearly thought you were fourteen when you said the last digit to your age was a four."

Ryuuzaki smiled, amused. "How did you figure?"

Misa bristled angrily. "I thought you were still a teenager like me!" She bit back coldly, "How was I suppose to know you're in your freakin' twenties?!"

"Sarcasm, my love," he answered moderately, "It does wonders."

She rolled her eyes and laughed a little herself. "Shut up!"

* * *

Misa hoisted a her designer bag over her shoulder and winked sweetly at the surveillance system.

That caused quite a strange stir in L. "What was _**THAT**_ for?" He asked suspiciously. "I think I kinda like it. Do it more often and I may just show myself to you soon."

Misa huffed. "Don't tease me!" She snapped.

He chuckled airily. "Then don't make it so easy." He paused for a moment. "Besides, who says I was teasing you?"

She smirked pointedly. "Fair enough. Well, to answer your first question, nothing. Matsuda, my agent, just called me. I'm afraid I've gotta go down to the agency today. A new issue of 18's about to come out and they want me on the cover. See you later, okay?"

L frowned from behind the main monitor. "Fine. Yeah, you do that," he muttered convincingly.

He waited until she left a moment later before whipping out his phone. "Matsuda, good work. Make sure to _**WATCH**_ her. I repeat: you _cannot_ screw this up."

"Alright already! I won't screw this up, Ryuuzaki!" He grumbled moodily into his side of the receiver. "But it won't be exactly easy either. Misa's never _easy_ to watch. But I'll do my best."

"Do better than your best," he growled. "This is the second Kira we're dealing with. Can you handle that?"

Matsuda winced. "Please don't be mean to me," he whined. "I won't screw up."

Ryuuzaki finally smirked. "Yeah, just do your job, Matsuda. As much as I know I'll regret this, you're our only hope at the moment."

Matsuda sighed in relief before the rest of Ryuuzaki's words had sunken in. "Hey, that's mea-"

Ryuuzaki hung up before he could finish his infernal bratting (yeah, cause that's what I REALLY wanna say).

He almost immediate typed in a new number. The person on the receiving end answered on the second ring. "Yes, Ryuuzaki?" Asked a very familiar voice.

Ryuuzaki felt a thin smile stretch over his ghostly pale face. "Ah good, Light, you picked up. I wanted to ask you something about Misa Amane."


	7. The alertfull watcher

AN/D: I do not own Death Note or its characters, if I did, there's a large chance this couple would be cannon. Also, Kahone Misaki was a creation of my own invention. However, if you too ship LxMisa, I wouldn't mind you using her as an OC, so long as you GIVE DUE CREDIT TO ME. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter seven- The alertfull watcher.

Ryuuzaki heard a tense exhale exit from Light's body on the other side of the line. "Yes, what would you like to know about?" He asked carefully.

_Just what are you so afraid about, Light?_ He wondered to himself. _Could it be that I'm right and you **ARE** Kira._

"Your relationship," he answered finally. "You see, I'm quite jealous. I just have to know what's happened between you two, otherwise the air between us will be awkward and lack civility."

Light smirked. "Actually, nothing. It's as you said, Misa-Misa must always have a boyfriend. She was only too happy to oblige."

Ryuuzaki wasn't surprised. "Yes, those would be her own words. Well, I guess I'll see you later, Light."

Light frowned, the air around him seemingly dropping fourty degrees. "That's all you wanted? Really? It can't be that easy. Nothing ever is with you."

Ryuzaki bit back a laugh. "You're right about that. I believe Misa would say the same thing. But, no, that really is all I needed."

Light wasn't convinced. "Don't lie to me," he warned warily. "You promised you'd be more honest, Ryuuzaki. What's really going on?"

Ryuuzaki fingered the his cellphone excitedly. "Oh it's nothing aside from the fact that Misa Amane IS the second Kira. And the best part yet? She doesn't know I'm L."

Light felt the world dance around him clumsily. Yet, somehow, he managed to stand his ground.

Ryuuzaki could only smile on his side._ Gotcha, Kira_, he thought triumphantly to himself.

And, ah, Light was in for the surprise of his life.

* * *

Misa pouted as Matsuda went on and on about her schedule for the week. "I don't care, Matsu," she snapped finally, gently massaging her temples. "Let's just get through the day. Is that so hard?"

Matsuda frowned. Yes, now he could see why L had taken such an interest in her. Their words almost perfectly matched word for word. "Uh, yes."

Misa raised an eyebrow, sending a harsh warning look. "Yes?" She asked dangerously.

Matsuda panicked. "Oh sorry! I meant no, Misa-Misa. Excuse my slip of the tongue, please!"

Misa sighed deeply, playing the part of the drama queen perfectly. "You're forgiven," she gave in.

Matsuda forced a shaky smile to his face. "Yes, thanks. You're so generous."

She waved her hand in a "Shut up" motion. "Yes yes, Misa's very forgiving," she muttered, reverting to her counterpart.

That earned a breezy smile from Matsuda. He could already tell that the day's events were going to be interesting, though maybe the word "interesting" was a but of an understatement. Eventful, definitely.

Misa shook her head impatiently at him. "Matsu, we're here!" She cried spoiledly, "Are you gonna open the door, or is Misa gonna have to do it herself?!"

Matsuda jumped out quickly and chauffeured her. "Sorry, Misa-Misa. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Misa rolled her eyes. "Well, that's not a first," she snapped harshly at him. "Let's just go inside already. Misa's freezing her butt off."

Matsu frowned. "But it's summer," he stated, baffled.

She pointed a threatening finger at him. "I'm Misa-Misa, Matsu. If I say it's cold, you better believe me, no questions asked."

Matsuda nodded his head apologetically. "Yes, sorry, Misa-Misa. You're absolutely right."

She smirked pointedly at her manager/babysitter. "Darn straight. Now lead the way. Misa-Misa must **_ALWAYS_** make an entrance."

And yes, an entrance she would make. In fact, the raging gossip would speak for her.

* * *

Misa's boots clicked against the marble floor with a set rhythm. Her harsh gaze scared off several glares and questioning looks.

Matsuda excused himself to the bathroom after asking, much to Misa's embarrassment. She wasn't his mother, why ask her?!

The other 18 models were talking about old gossip and spreading rumors anew. Some of them were even about her, to Misa's amusement.

"Hey, Misa!" Called one of them, the number two model, just behind Misa. Kohane Misaki. "I heard you got married? Is that true?!"

Misa allowed a brightening smile to grace Kahone's presence. "Yes, I daresay, it is."

Some of the other models screamed, absolutely delighted at the news. Kahone let herself a vicious smirk. "Oh, so it's also true that this mysterious husband knocked you up and covered it up by marrying you?"

Misa's eyes widened as a faint blush crossed her cheeks. She gently brought a hand to her face, willing the color to go away.

The thought of sleeping with Ryuuzaki made her feel a strange mixture of amusement and downright surprise.

She answered calmly. "No, not pregnant, Kohane. And spreading rumors about it? Wow, I thought even **_YOU_** were above that. Hm, guess I was wrong."

Kohane rolled her eyes, but that didn't stop her face from turning bright red as the girls around her laughed. Kohane was a bully and she deserved everything that was coming to her. "Whatever. It's not like I created that rumor!" She defended.

Misa shrugged that off, giving her a cold stare. "No, of course not," she bit back sarcastically, "Cause that's not below you, or anything."

Misa rolled her own eyes, sickened by the woman in front of her. "Anyway, I'd thank you to keep your rumors and resentment to yourself," she told her just to warn her she's the clear leader here.

Kahone sat down quietly. After all, what more was there to say?

Matsuda came in a moment later, oblivious to the dangerous air surrounding both girls. He smile good-naturedly. "Aw, Kohane, always a pleasure," he said cheerfully.

Misa shot him a glare. "It is?" Her words were dripping with distain and loathing, mixed with the proper amount of sarcasm and civility. "I was under the impression that she was a crybaby diva who still has a lot of growing up to do."

Matsuda winced, finally catching onto the fact that he'd said the wrong thing. "Come on, Misa. She's not that bad," he tried to play peacemaker.

Misa wouldn't have it. "Yes she is!" She barked. "She's a horrid brat with a thong stuck forever up her butt."

Kahane gasped, slapping Misa like a true wuss. Misa, however, was not so gentle. They both went down as Misa jump-tackled her.

The other models screamed, jumping up, and running away with fear. Misa paid no mind, punching Kahone's face in anger. Kahone tried without success to get Misa off.

The girl may have been a model who'd never been in a fight before, but she was not about to be nice.

Matsuda ran forward and pulled a flailing Misa off of the other girl. Kahone had a bloody nose. Misa had a single scratch on her face.

Matsuda calmed Misa down as the agency staff came and whisked Kahane off to hospital to make sure Misa hadn't broken anything.

"She deserved it," Misa would later mutter lamely against L's scolding. He had never once yet scolded her, and now that he was doing it, she was terrified.

And she had every right to be.


	8. Grounded

Chapter eight- Grounded.

Misa had never been this scared in her life. She sat before a single intercom with a man glaring moodily at her on the other side.

She'd been in a robbery heist, ending with her tragically becoming an orphan. But this scared the **_crap_** out of her.

Misa swallowed fearfully.

"Ryuu-Ryuuzaki, could you say something please?" She stuttered weakly.

L drew his thumb away from his lips after a sickening moment of silence. "I. Don't. Know. **_What_**. To. Say," he murmured finally. "You see, Misa, I'm not used to being pulled from work because my _wife_ beat the crap out of another model. _That's_ why I don't know what to say."

His voice held a certain questioning, as though asking what provoked her so much as to go so far as to attack another woman.

Misa wasn't about to tell him from fear that he'd think her silly because of it. "Just say anything," she said suddenly, "Anything's better than your silence."

"Very well. Anything, you say?"

She nodded.

"In that case, you're grounded."

Misa jumped up, eyes wide. "**_WHAT_**?!"

A small smile slowly crept to his face. "You heard me. You're ground."

"You're not my father!" She argued back. "I don't have to listen to you."

The smile grew even wider. "Very observant, Misa. You right; I'm not. But, may I remind you of our contract? You'll listen to me, whether you like it or not."

Misa heard the amused tone in his voice and half-thought about going up and breaking down the control room's door. That ought to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Fine," she caved. "But my phone won't be taken from me! And I _need_ to be able to go out, so I can keep my job as a model."

Ryuuzaki stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "You still have that job?" He asked teasingly.

She bristled. "Of course I do! I'm their **_MAIN_** model, they can't just fire me! Besides, who would take my place? Kohane?" She scoffed childishly. "I seriously doubt that."

He nodded. "I suppose so. Fine, you can go outside, but you will be carefully guarded to make sure you don't get into more trouble."

Misa smiled, safe with the knowledge she had him wrapped around her finger. "Thank you, my husband."

He nodded, disregarding her sarcasm. "Most welcome, my wife."

Ryuuzaki clicked the intercom button off, pulling his phone out of his pocket, dialing a certain idiot.

Matsuda answered nervously, already fairly certain who was on the other side. God, how he wished he could be some other guy at the moment.

"Y-yes?" He answered, unable to keep the quiver from his voice. "This is Mat-Matsuda's phone."

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes unmercifully. "Do stop that stupid stutter," he snapped. "I'm not going to kill you, you idiot."

For some reason, Matsuda took little to no comfort in the statement. "Of-of course not."

"Matsuda?"

"Y-yeah?"

"That quiver. Stop it already, or I'll ground you," he growled.

Matsuda flushed at how motherly Ryuuzaki's words sounded. He suddenly found humor in his higher up's sentence. "Was that Misa's punishment?" He asked, amused.

Ryuuzaki scowled. "As a matter of fact, it was, actually. But that's not what I wanted to talk about!"

Matsuda sighed. "Let me cut to the chase for you," he groaned, "You want to yell at me for letting her out of my sight?"

"Nailed it, Matsu. I'd applauded you, but I'm too busy cursing your existence," he muttered coldly.

Matsuda hung his head in shame. "Oh. I'm sorry! You were counting on me and I totally screwed up!"

"Yes, you did. I needed more time to check her room. It was quite inconvenient to stop when I know I was so close."

"I know! I'm sorry! I'll do better, L- Ryuuzaki."

His eyes grew wide as he hissed into the phone, "Matsu, you idiot! Keep your voice down. She doesn't know yet!"

Matsuda winced at the rebuke. "So s-sorry, Ryuuz-zaki. I'll try har-harder."

"You do that, Matsu. Oh, and Matsuda?"

"Uh huh?"

A smile crept to L's face. "You're grounded."

Ryuuzaki allowed himself a smile as he hung up. Matsuda may have screwed up, but he was finding out that Matsu's screw ups were somewhat beneficial.

And this one pushed him closer to the second Kira. After all, maybe now he'd get to see how she kills.

He watched the screen as she moved about. Occasionally moving herself around on her bed, first from her back, next, to her stomach.

Her obvious discomfort was amusing to L. _Why so nervous?_ He wondered thoughtfully to himself._I already know your secret. No need to hide it anymore, my lovely mass murderer._

She was talking, suddenly. "I'm bored!" She yelled. "Ryuuzaki, talk to me **_PLEEEEEEEASE_**?!"

He sighed, fingering the intercom button unconsciously. It took him a moment to realize he hadn't pressed it yet. He did so. "Yes, what is it, besides your boredom, that is?"

"I'm bored!" She complained again.

He smirked, an evil thought forming in his head. "You want me to come down and play with you?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

It was as much as a joke as an invitation.

She growled, flipping the camera off. He laughed at the gesture as she screamed, "No, you perv! I don't wanna play with you like that."

His laughter finally receded as a strikingly snide look took over his face. L was feeling distinctly evil, and who knew it? Misa was fun to play with when wound up correctly.

"You're so cute when you're mad," he murmured thoughtfully to himself aloud.

That caused Misa to cease her infernal bratting. "And I'm not the rest of the time?" She scoffed.

He shook his head, her voice penetrating his daydream and pulling him out completely. "Sorry, Love. Did you say something?"

She gasped. "You're ignoring me now?!" She screeched, outlandisly inhumanly sounding.

He flinched at the pitch. "Blow my eardrums, Love, and then it'll seem like I'm **_always_** ignoring you," he warned her, having grown fond of their constant banter.

She blushed sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm not the greatest at using inside voices."

He stifled a chortle. "I'll second that."

"Hey! You're so mean to me. Do you take pleasure in hurting your wife?"

If he was to chuckle, it would come out wryly. Very wryly. He held it. "Continually, on occasion, yes. You are rather quite fun to mess with."

She blushed at the sentence, her mind connecting the words altogether in a wrong way. Ryuuzaki noticed the blush and faintly felt his mouth twitching return, guessing her reasoning for embarrassment.

"Ironic, isn't it?" He inquired aloud, the irony of it all not lost on him. "A married man and woman can get embarrassed by the slightest hint of an innuendo cast by their partner."

Misa's blush deepened as he spoke. "I'm going to bed now," she mumbled uncomfortably. "Don't watch, or I'll think you're a creep."

Ryuuzaki snickered. "Yes, you do that, Love. Whatever floats your boat."

But he didn't turn his gaze away.


	9. Trouble maker

Chapter nine- Trouble maker.

Misa was convinced her boredom couldn't get any worse. But as if Murphy's law came back to beat her in the butt, it did.

"Curse you, Irony!" She growled bitterly under her breathe.

She laid on her bed, staring up into the vast nothingness that was her ceiling. It was plain, yet dark. Darkly painted, anyway. Ryuuzaki's taste was rather... gothic, much to her mere amusement.

Misa often found herself entertaining thought about what he must look like, since his taste was so amazing. She often imagined him with that beautiful raven hair he'd described to her.

That same hair, she mused, must be well kept, based on the decor. Maybe it was curly and fell into his eyes in a cute way- the same eyes that just had to be blue or brown. Or perhaps it was straight and was slicked back rich-boy style, revealing, this time, pale green eyes. That thought made her blush.

Was he even telling the truth about his hair color? Maybe that curly hair was red and his eyes were blue, after all. That'd be nice. Or was it blonde? Maybe his hair was straight and _not_ slicked in any way.

Misa found, to her eternal shame, that she was drooling. She gasped, wiping the slight river from the corner of her mouth.

_Please tell me **HE** didn't see that,_ she begged internally.

Ryuuzaki seemed to not be paying attention, either that, or he was busy, and currently couldn't care less what she was doing.

Just to test it, she called out, "Ryuuzaki, are there?"

When there came no reply, she started to panic. Was he hurt?! Was that why he wasn't replying?

"Ryuuzaki?!" She cried louder.

She sprang up and run out the door, sprinting directly into Watari. He cleared his throat as she blushed. "Sorry," she muttered underbreathe.

"No, that's quite alright. I was coming to see you actually. Ryuuzaki wishes me to tell you that he'll be out for the day."

That perked her interest and calmed her hormones. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, but that's classified information, Miss. Ryuuzaki specifically told me not to tell you where he'd be."

Misa feigned a convincing pout. "He won't be in any danger, will he?" She whined. "It'd be rather suckish if he died before I could see his face."

Watari fixed his glasses close to his eyes, a slight disapproving look on his face. "Yes, he'll be fine."

"Soooo, do you know which case he's working?" She asked conversationally.

Watari fixed her with an ood gaze. "That, too, Miss, is classified. Mr. Ryuuzaki has me under strict orders that that information should be unavailable to you."

Misa sighed, scowling slightly, replacing the gaze with a pretty smile. "So what's your relationship with Ryuuzaki? What's he look like?"

Watari looked deeply uncomfortable.

She sighed, noticing the discomfort. "Let me guess, that's classified information, too?"

The poor man gave her an awkward smile. "Actually I was thinking on how to phrase it. I suppose you could say that I'm his surrogate father.

"I found him wondering the streets of England when he was a young boy. I raised him to reach his full potential when I noticed his incredible genius. He, in turn, helped me open a school for gifted children such as himself. We're already well above one hundred students in attendance."

Misa was amazed. "Any promising students?" She inquired.

Watari frowned, his expression darkening. "Yes, several," he answered curtly, making it clear he wasn't about to give out any names.

She forced herself to grin at him. "Well, that sounds fabulous. It's so nice of you two to help children reach their full intellectual potentional. I think it's truly amazing."

Watari managed a brief smile. "Well, I better be getting back to my work. See you soon, Miss."

"Do introduce the children to me soon!" She called after him. "I'd _love_ to meet them."

She got the feeling Watari was scoffing under his breathe. She smirked in her own snarky way. Good, she thought to herself. If Ryuuzaki's out, then I'll just have to wait up in his room. His control room, that is.

That vicious, evil smile never left her face for a moment.

Oh no. She was now the game master, not the pawn. She was the queen and Ryuuzaki her king. True, but the King can only move _once_ in every directon. But the queen can move as far as she wants in **_EVERY_** direction. He'd never know what hit him.

"Oh yes! The cake's a lie, Ryuuzaki," she whispered almost fondly to her surveillance-stalker. "But your defeat will be sweet."

Now to set the trap...

* * *

Misa fell back against Ryuuzaki's bed with a satisfied sigh. She had to admit, it was pretty comfortable. She couldn't see why he rarely tried to sleep with a mattress like this.

She exhaled deeply. "No, wait, let me guess; his answer would be 'because I'm insomniac'."

She found herself laughing at her imitation/mockery of him. But no; it was nowhere as good as the real Ryuuzaki. She sat up with a slight blush over her face.

Has she really just thought that? No, she couldn't have! She was here for one purpose and one purpose only. She had to defeat her enemy. That's what Light told her to do anyway.

She frowned at the thought of her boyfriend. He'd been so closed off lately. And she didn't like it. Misa felt her heart thump weirdly. Her stomach dropped, tugging her back down to his sheets.

It's guilt, she realized. I'm breaking the contract. Ryuuzaki specifically told me not to have any other boyfriends than himself. She bit the inside of her cheek, drawing blood into her mouth. The taste of it caused her to shudder, but she didn't feel any oral pain. I feel like a cheating whore!

She felt a tear brush her cheek. She got up and ran out then and there, an awakening numbness starting to devour at her sanity.

* * *

Actually, biting the inside of the mouth is one of MY habbits. And it doesn't hurt after a while. P.s., you guys are SUPPOSE to be confused. The later chapters are suppose to clarify for you. Oh, and I think I'm gonna stretch this one out into about thirty chapters. What can I say? This shipping needs more love.


	10. Dangerous mind-state

Chapter ten- Dangerous mind state.

Misa collapsed hard against the hard wood of the door. Her heart raced and she felt like crying. And she was confused!

Why did she feel this way?! Light told her that he loved her constantly, didn't he?! So why was she hesitating to kill the enemy when she obviously had a clear opening?

She pressed her lips together hard, holding the longing tears at bay. Just barely.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki, I just want you home!" She groaned aloud to herself. "I want to talk to you, even if you end up saying something pervy, and I wanna slap you 'cause of it!"

She sighed, forcing herself weakly to her legs. She just barely made it to her bed before they gave out

completely. This time, when the tears threatened to fall, she didn't stop them.

These tears, in turn, led to a long shuddery awakening, and then in exhausted effort, a slow-happening drift-off. And by the time Ryuuzaki got home, she was already deeply asleep, a tear-stained face apparent.

This was a dangerous mind state for her where the plan's involved. If she fell for the enemy, Light would be busted as Kira. And herself, most likely, for being the second Kira.

* * *

Ryuuzaki smile peacefully as he entered the control room. It took him a little less than three seconds to deduct that Misa had been here. For one thing, his bed was a mess. And God knows he didn't sleep a wink last night.

"Bratty, she-devil," he muttered fondly to himself. A picture of her sleeping was enough for him to "relax" into his chair. "But you're quite cute when you're asleep. No, I won't wake you yet. I'll let you sleep it off."

She stirred gently, as though hearing him, despite two things; he hadn't touched the intercom button, an she was dreaming of something.

This was apparent from the soft murmurs and breezy laughs that escaped through her lips as her body supplied her faux events. Much to his surprised interest, he caught her saying his name once or twice.

He leaned forward in captivation. What's she dreaming about? He tried to determine. Is she thinking of...

His thoughts were cut off as she yawned and sat up. "Good evening, sleepyhead. Did me being away so long bore you? Aw, it's so adorable that you care. Maybe I'll take you with me next time."

His tone was teasing and she could tell. However, ignoring that fact, she perked up and grinned. "You're home!" Then to the latter claim, "And don't be so mean to me with your teasing . I missed you, I'll admit it!"

"..." Ryuuzaki cleared his throat in order to give himself time for a comeback. It only took him a moment to realize that she wasn't being snarky or sarcastic."Aw, Love, you really mean it. I was joking about the beginning part. But if you want to claim not to be able to survive without me, who am I to stop you?"

He broke into a fit of hysterical laughter as she fumed. "That's it! Go away, I don't need you. Leave. Prove my point."

He shook his head. "Stubborn mule."

She gasped, tears ready to fall in absolute, painstaking horror. "What'd you call me?! Mules are ugly! I'm not ugly, am I? Am I?!"

Ryuuzaki winced at the pitch. "You could be an opera singer with your pipes. And no, to answer your question, you're not ugly. You are a mule in the way of stubbornness. You are, in fact, quite lovely."

Ryuuzaki realized his mistake a moment too late. But even if he hadn't, it would have already been too late; the words had been said and there was no taking them back.

Misa smirked hotly. "Why, thank you. I knew I was a model for a reason."

He groaned, rubbing his face in self-disappointment. I mean, really, wasn't he suppose to be the genius here? And since when did **_MISA_** managed to trip him up?

He shook his head. Sad... But he pushed that fact away to ask the question, "So, how'd your day go?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You should ask Watari, though. We had a brief, mild conversation about a school you two opened." She paused to allow it to sink in. It did with crushing consequences.

"Don't bother Watari just because you're bored!" He snapped coldly. "Besides, Wammy's house is of none of your concern. You will never meet the children that attend that school."

Misa bit her lip, surprised by the anger in his tone. It was curt, but anyone could tell that he meant every word he said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned anything. Watari seemed hesitant to say anything, too."

Ryuuzaki's gaze softened, realizing he must sound like a paranoid fool to her. "No, I should be the one to apologize. I'm rather protective of the children, that's all."

Misa nodded softly. "Do you have a favorite? She perked up.

That brought a smile to the detective's face. "N, Matt, M, Linda, and B," he rattled a few off the top of his head.

Misa chuckled, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye... Or maybe, she wasn't pretending, after all... "B? N? M?! That can't be their real names!"

Ryuuzaki's expression darkened. "Yes, you're right. They are aliases. I have a few myself, actually."

Misa snorted unbelievingly at that. "When would you ever, in life, need to have to have an alias?" Her face exploded into a wide grin.

He wagged a finger at the screen. "Not telling you, Love. It's a secret." He took deep pleasure when she threw herself against a wall.

That seemed to be her thing- throwing herself places, whether it's HIS bed or, in this case, the wall. She landed with a hard **THUMP**.

"Ow," he muttered to her. "That couldn't have felt good."

She laughed, pushing messy blonde hair out of her face. "Ugh, shut up!" She teased aloud. "And come down here so I can punch you!"

He shook his head. "No way! I fear your wraith. No. I shall just stay in the safety of this control room. Besides, then I can keep a close watch on you and see when you're making a face at me. Yes, Love, I see you flipping me off."

She giggled and shot a snide look his way. Oh, if looks could kill, he'd be half-burnt.


	11. Tabloids and rumors

Chapter eleven- Tabloids and rumors.

Misa turned aside all thoughts of escaping any inner darkness. Her fouled conscience, her inner demon. After all, why not keep your enemies close? But the enemy she was fighting was none other than herself. And she had been since she'd escaped Ryuuzaki's room.

And this escape was set up in her mind state on whether she should feel her conscience presently, or completely ignore it.

She already knew what Light would tell her to do. He'd have her get rid of it. He was Kira, after all. Nothing's to hold him back from achieving his objective. But Ryuuzaki was different. He'd have to be, what with being a detective. He had a righteous sense of justice. But then, so did Light.

In a desperate attempt to try and understand her weakness to why she couldn't betray Ryuuzaki without this sickening guilt, she had to look hard within herself to find the answer.

Misa was only left with a blank and _MORE_ questions. Her confusion still lingered, however, on whether she was to obey Light, or she was to help Ryuuzaki. Husband Vs. Boyfriend.

With no end in sight, who would win?

_But that's the thing,_ Misa realized solemnly. _I'm the one who has to choose. The problem is, I just don't know who._

She sighed weakly to herself, a sense of loneliness enveloping her body. It all comes down to who I'm in love with. Ryuuzaki or Light.

She was grasping at straw, and all the hay was already almost gone.

* * *

That morning, when she'd finally gotten up, gotten dressed and drove to work, Misa could already tell the the day would be heck.

For one thing, Kohane was out of the hospital **_WITHOUT_** a broken nose and one of her model friends had texted her earlier to warn her that her enemy was on a warpath and was out for blood.

Misa shook the feeling away. She was not and never would be afraid of Kohane. She was just another mean model with a bad attitude. And Misa was used to dealing with such people.

Misa felt relief flood her slim being as she stepped through the doors of the agency. No whispers were spoken being spoken about her.

Kohane came straight up to her and started playing with her blonde hair. "Oh, I'm do sorry for causing you such trouble the other day. Let's be besties, okay?!"

Misa resisted the urge to vomit. "Yeah," she forced out coldly, "Let's."

Again, why not keep your enemies close to you?

Kohane faked a smile, passing it over towards the other girls before pulling something from her shirt.

A piece of paper? Sure, she couldn't see what was on it, as it was hugged close to Kohane's chest. But what could a mangy piece of paper do besides give her a papercut?

Misa rolled her eyes. Ooh, scary...

"And with that being said, **_BESTIE_**, why not tell them the truth? After all, it's the miracle of life. Why be embarrassed about it?"

Misa scoffed at her "friend's" childish ploy. "I've already told you before, Kohane, I'm _**not**_ pregnant," she growled.

Kohane turned it around slowly, showing them the picture on the other side. An ultrasound. "Is that why one of the doctors was bragging about giving Misa-Misa an ultrasound? You're lucky that you put me in the hospital that day. Wait... no, **_unlucky_**."

Misa screamed as paparazzi broke through the door, flooding their cameras with pictures and yelling questions.

Kohane held the ultrasound up with a sweet smile and occasional wink at a camera. "I knew she was pregnant," she bragged to one of the cameramen.

Then man turned towards Misa. "Is this true, Misa-Misa? Whose the father?! The mysterious husband? Or perhaps a scandalous lover?"

"Leave Misa-Misa alone!" She shrieked, covering her head and trying to run away. Matsuda broke through the crowd like a savior.

"Misa-Misa, come this way," he grabbed her hand, the ultrasound, and pulled her from the noisy mob. They tried to follow, but Matsuda wouldn't allow that.

His kicked the door shut hard, but not before saying a command to one of the girls- a follower of Misa. "Saki, do it!"

Saki Yukino flashed him her prettiest smile before taking control . "Right. You can count on me, Matsu! Come in, girls. Formation."

Several of them moved against the door while others got in front of the cameras. "Sorry, you'll have to excuse us, but we can't let you show that to the public," Saki said sweetly with a hint of command in her voice.

She stretched a hand out and a few of the, gave up their devices. Others, however, seemed more reluctant. One person even managed to hide a copy when it came his turn to relieve himself of the technology.

Kohane smirked. Good job, Desen.

Those photos would ruin Misa-Misa forever.

* * *

Misa sighed in relief from the back seat of the car. She had a few apparent tear-streaks running down her face.

Matsuda bit his lip guiltily. "You okay, Misa?"

Misa gasped, completely taken by surprise by the dropped Misa at the end of her alterego. She managed a nod and forced a smile through her melancholy. "Yeah. thanks, Matsu, for getting me out of there! You're a real lifesaver."

He nodded softly, taking the compliment with a mixture of shyness and delight. "Of course. Though, I'd say Saki deserves a thank you the next time you see her."

Misa chuckled shyly, feeling alright for the first time since the attack. "Yeah, Saki's the best!" She frowned as a sudden thought crossed her mind.

Matsu saw the look. "What?"

Misa thought of a way to phrase it right. "Matsu, do you know I'm married?"

Matsu scowled, jerking the wheel to the left hard. "Why do you ask?"

It took a moment for her to recover from the jostle. "Well, that paparazzi guy said that Ryuuzaki's mysterious and then that I probably had a scandalous lover bedding me also." She glared at her own wording, displeased with the outcome and implication.

Matsuda flushed, not quite as comfortable with where this was going. "I don't know what you're getting at," he admitted.

"Did you know I got married?!"

Matsuda found Misa's childishness amusing. "Yes, I did know that."

She added carefully, "Is he mysterious?"

"Very much so."

Misa sighed, resting her chin in her palm and staring out the window. "Do you know him?"

Matsuda's eyes widened, panic becoming clear on his face. What should he say? Should he lie and tell her no. No, he sucked at lying. _So don't lie_, he told himself. "Ryuuzaki sounds mysterious."

Misa sighed. "You don't know him? Hm, sorry I asked."

The car stopped as he pulled up into the long, narrow driveway. "I can't say I do. But I can give you one piece of advice; who cares what the paparazzi thinks? I **_know _**you love you're husband and you're not sleeping with another man on the side."

Misa smiled, a cheer touching her cheek. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, setting his face in fire. "Thanks, Matsu."

"You're- you're - you're welcome," he stuttered, feeling his cheek.

She flashed him one last smile before stepping out of the car.

"Bye-bye, Matsu!" She called after him as he drove away.

* * *

Misa slammed the door behind her and slid down it. "Ryuuzaki, can you talk to me?" She called out.

Ryuuzaki heard the sad tone in her voice. "Yes, I already know why you're upset. There are photos flooded everywhere. I'm sorry."

Misa groaned. "I can't believe they think I'm pregnant! We haven't ever met."

A wry chuckle came through the speakers above. "That's not the most interesting rumor I've heard. One tabloid says that I'm not even the father. And the ultrasound makes quite the innocent impression."

Misa winced. "I'm not pregnant," she promised. "And I'm not sleeping with anyone else either. I'm waiting to meet you."

Ryuuzaki raised an "eyebrow" at that. "Well, that's nice to know."

Misa sighed. "I don't know where they got that ultrasound. Kohane's gone too far. That bit-"

"Kohane Misaki? You mean the model right behind you in the popularity polls?"

She blushed sheepishly at his knowledge of her occupation. "Yeah. How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "I like the magazines," he admitted shyly. "Plus, your photographer seems to know how to do his job exceedingly well. Your pictures always come out rather... sexy."

Misa's eyes widened. "You pervert!" She broke into a fit of hysterical laughter, tears falling down her face.

Ryuuzaki scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "What'd I say?"

She shook her head, smiling. "I don't just **_THINK_** you're a pervert. I **_KNOW_** you are. And I think I love you because of it.

"In that case, I think I know how to make you feel better."

Misa's eyes widened. Was he gonna...?

* * *

You're gonna have to wait til tomorrow for the next chapter.


	12. Rejection: part one

Chapter twelve- Rejection made up in kindness: part one.

Ryuuzaki bit back a laugh. She was taking her sweet time on their chess match. It was her move and she was really flaunting it.

"Are you planning on moving any time soon, or are you gonna just sit there and look pretty?" He taunted.

"Sh, I'm thinking!"

He smiled wryly. "Well, take all the time you need. You are up against the chess master."

Misa laughed it off. Ryuuzaki read her form of pokerface. She had a tendency to finger the statue she was about to use next. Nervousness radiated off of her in heavy spikes.

"Well, that's comforting to know," she muttered timidly, moving her queen three squares forward, almost aligning herself with an innocent victory.

He shrugged. "I just thought you'd want to know who exactly you're up against. Move my king one space to the left, Love. Checkmate."

She made a face as he won. "Oh, that's lovely. You should scrunch your nose up like that **_all_** the time. I can see that face perfectly for bunny food."

She waved him off with the flick of the wrist. "Well, I _do_ like bunnies. Oh, I forgot to tell you!"

Ryuuzaki raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Tell me what?" He inquired suspiciously.

"I got on the cover of the June issue. Wanna see it?!"

His face broke into a little smile as he chuckled over her hyper words. "Sure. Slide it under my door. I'll give you a review afterwards."

Misa pouted into the live feed. "Oh, come on. That's not fair. You've gotta see it down here!"

Ryuuzaki shook his head. "Now, why do I feel like I've heard this before? That's right; because I have."

"Oh, you're so mean to me, Ryuuzaki! Don't you know a husband's supposed to be nice to his wife?"

"Yes. And you're not letting me see it."

She sighed. "Come down, then. Otherwise, yes you're right, I'm not letting you see it."

Ryuuzaki shook his head unapologetically. "No. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass."

Misa sulked over. "That's it. You're never coming down! You'll forever remain my phantom."

Ryuuzaki nodded tboughtfully. "Yes, I suppose I will."

"Oh come on, Ryuuzaki! One night can't hurt you. It's not like I'm gonna want anything from you anyway. It's just a harmless sleepover. With my husband, I may add."

She cast a glance his way, an eyebrow raised.

"Tempting, but still gonna have to pass."

She groaned as he added, "Besides, I'll see it when I get the next issue, which should be three days. I think I can wait that long."

_Well, I can't_, Misa reminded herself, _Light's expecting Ryuuzaki's real name soon. If I don't give it to him, he'll find another girl who can._

Kyoimi Takada came specifically to mind. She shuddered. _Yeesh, just thinking about that woman gives me shivers!_

Ryuuzaki noticed her discomfort. "Something wrong?"

Her head shot up in surprise. She'd forgotten that he was "there." She smiled and waved him off. "I'm fine."

He nodded, not quite believing her. But he didn't push it.

* * *

Ryuuzaki hit the intercom button to Watari's room. "Do you mind locking Misa in her bedroom until I get out? I've just received a text from Light. I need to get down to Head Quarters right away. Feel free to let her out or keep her locked in after I'm gone. Your choice."

He clicked the link off and got off his perch. He stretched his legs out with a deep sense of pleasure as the muscles relaxed. He'd been in the position for way too long.

Watari called back a moment later. "It's done."

L smirked, sure that she was less than amused. "Good work, Watari." He paused briefly to savor the sweet taste of victory, "Please send me a link of her reaction later. No doubt it was hilarious."

Watari nodded on his side. "Will do."

L walked out of the house with not a care in the world.

He entered the large building, glaring at the passerby as they all stared on at him with perplexed looks on their faces. Why was a mere kid entering such a mysterious building?

He pushed himself through the door and ignored them. Mogi ran up to him. "L- erm, Ryuuzaki, Light's waiting for you upstairs. He's convinced he's found a critical piece of evidence against Kira."

L nodded. "Yes, I assumed as much. I sounded quite urgent."

The two walked side-by-side until the end of the hall, where Mogi froze. "I've gotta make a call," he answered L's questioning look.

L nodded. "Go ahead then. I'm not stopping you. Come right in after you're finished."

Mogi nodded and walked away. L's lingering eyes followed his descending figure as he got further away, finding something suspicious about the set up. He turned away a second later, going his own way.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light cried getting up, and running over. "Kira made a mistake! There's a fingerprint. We're running it through the lab at this very moment."

L scowled. _Why would he leave a fingerprint linking him to the murders? He wouldn't... He must be planning on pinning it on one of the other Kiras. Misa, maybe? No, she's been far too useful to him. Besides, she's still undercover on trying to find my name. So that means there must be a third Kira. No. I can't jump to conclusions. _

They walked over to the screen as one of the men brought a piece of chocolate cake for Ryuuzaki.

"Is there something wrong?"

L glanced up, surprised. "No. Why do you ask?"

Light gestured at the untouched dessert. "You haven't touched your cake."

L tongued the vanilla icing as he stabbed a piece and brought it to his lips, savoring the sweet flavor. "There, satisfied?" He asked after swallowing.

Light chuckled a bit. "Well, you are acting like yourself, at least."

The air between the two was bound to be awkward. After all, one man used to date Misa, and the other one had married her... while the first one was dating her, I might add.

"How's Misa?" He asked finally.

Ryuuzaki looked up in suspicion of the younger boy. "She's fine, thanks."

"Is she settling in well?"

L nodded awkwardly. "Yep, all settled."

Light nodded, smiling at a memory. "She hated moving when we were dating," he said, a faraway look on his face, "She wasn't too much trouble, was she?"

L glanced over at his friend questioningly. "No, she was fine."

"That's not like her," Light informed him. "She seems to have changed. How long have you been married again?"

Lawliet understood the underlying message from his friendemy. "You've changed her, L. Why'd you steal my girlfriend again?"

L resisted the urge to just tell him off. But as a friend, he'd be nice. "Eight weeks."

Light nodded. "Yes, a few months. How forgetful of me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for the wedding ceremony."

L shrugged coldly. "There was no ceremony. Well, none that I remember. I'm pretty sure Misa and I were drunk and our meeting was accidentally coincidental. I'm sorry I married her, but I'm not about to divorce my main suspect for the second Kira."

That actually earned an honest laugh from L. "So do you marry all your suspects?" He joked.

L glared at him. "No. That was accidental. I've already said that, I'm sure. But I'm using now as a chance to find out if my theory's correct. Besides, you're not dating anymore. I don't see the problem."

Light sighed harshly, trying to make it sound like he was clearing his throat. "You know, I _**do **_believe that counts as cheating."

Ryuuzaki shrugged. "Not neccessarily. If my hypothesis is correct and misa Amane _**is** _the second Kira, she'll go to jail, or quite possibly execution. Besides, I was under the impression that you couldn't care less what she happened to her," pointed out the genius detective to the friendly serial killer.

"She was still **_my_** girlfriend when you married her," Light muttered.

_An attachment? Can it be that Kira is developing feelings for his second in command? No. It's a cover up. Besides Light isn't the type. He's asexual, at best._

"Yes, and I've apologized."

Light closed his eyes shut. Why couldn't the _**SMARTEST DETECTIVE **_in the world understand about relationships and their boundaries?

He eyed the older man, trying to analyze his kind of thinking. Was L a virgin?

No, he wouldn't be able to ask without sounding either like Kira or gay. He smiled, a sudden thought crossing his mind.

It was a perfect idea. After all, why was Misa with him, if not to get information like this for him? And she was the perfect candidate to do it.

_Good work, Misa. You finally prove useful to me._

"Excuse me, Ryuuzaki. I've got to make a quick call," Light said.

L just nodded and waved his hand in a "I'm not stopping you" gesture. Ryuuzaki noticed the snicker, but even he couldn't guess the idea forming inside the other man's head.


	13. Rejection: part two

Warning: major misaxl fluff coming your way. No lemons.

* * *

Chapter thirteen- Rejection made up in kindness: part two.

Misa gasped upon hearing his orders. _**"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT**_?! No, Light, I'm for you and you only. Of course I want to help you."

Misa heard the amused tone from Light as he spoke. "Misa, I need you to do this."

She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure this counts as boyfriend prostitution," she snapped at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Misa, can you do this or not?"

She bit her lip gently. "Don't _you_ want me, Light?"

He rolled his eyes safely away from her vision. "Yes, of course I do," he lied, "But if L finds out about us, we'll both die. Misa, I can't live without you!"

Misa felt her stomach tug from her inner turmoil. "I'll... try," she managed weakly, hunging up before Light could scold her for her indecisiveness.

"I can't do this," she groaned to herself. "But Light needs me to!"

So why did she feel like puking from the sickness of the order?

* * *

Light went back into the room, with a wide grin on his face. Misa wouldn't be able to help herself. She'd do anything to help him. And the smile was his clear delight at the thought of the downfall of his enemy.

_Oh, L, you're going to die,_ he thought triumphantly to himself.

L noticed the expression and took it in with a emotionless expression of his own. "Are you... situated?" He asked slowly.

Light softened his vicious look into a gentler one. "Oh yeah, all taken care of. Hey, why hasn't Matsuda been around here lately?"

L gave him a weird look. "You know for a man of your a genius, you're an idiot. Matsuda's been working with Misa. He's undercover as her manager, remember?"

Light blushed sheepishly. "I guess I forgot."

Soichiro Yagami cast a glance the two boys' way. "Glad to see you two are bonding, but we've got a killer to bring to justice."

The rest of the task force nodded their agreement.

Ryuuzaki nodded thoughtfully himself. "He's right, you know. Besides, Matsuda's not here to screw anything up, so that's a bonus."

Light smirked. "Yeah, let's catch this guy."

Ryuuzaki and Light both had something up their sleeves, but neither was about to tell the other that.

* * *

It was late when L got back home. Again he had to ask Watari to lock Misa in her room while he got up into his. The old inventor seemed to have no qualm with this.

The teenage girl, on the other hand had screamed bloody murder when he'd locked the door for a second time that night. "God, Watari, I am getting real sick of this bullcrap!" She shrieked, pounding the door with her fists.

There was no response on the other side. She sighed, giving up and returning back to her bed and staring up at her ceiling in frustration.

She only heard the lock unclick a moment later. "Gee, thanks, you're so helpful," she muttered.

"Don't hold it against him," floated in that mellow voice. "He's doing as I've requested."

She sighed deeply. "You know, Ryuuzaki, there's no way I can find comfort in that when I know that you know that you're a closet pervert and avid fan of Misa-Misa."

He sniggered haughtly. "Oh, I'm a closet something all right."

Misa's eyes widened and she jerked straight up on her bed. "God, could've lived my life without hearing that!" She announced, considerably freaked out.

He simply shrugged. "As you like. So, what did you do all day? You behaved yourself for Watari, didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes coldly. "Well, I got locked inside my room, not once, but twice! And I'm not a child, you know."

"_That's_ up to debate," he told her jestjngly, hoping for a rise.

And by God, she gave him one. "**_YOU ARE SO FREAKIN' MEAN TO ME, YOU JERK!_** _Have fun sleeping by yourself tonight."_

He began to giggle, but froze mid-laugh. He was all seriousness now."What? Of course I'm sleeping by myself tonight. I've already told you I'm not not ready to reveal myself just yet."

She flipped him off in anger.

He gritted his teeth. "Oh, that's mature!" He snapped at her in return.

She shrugged. "Come down and reprimand me face-to-stop, ortherwise, I'm not gonna give a crap. I'll just continue ignoring you."

He shook his head hard. "You're acting like a child," he tried a cooler tone.

Yet all he got was her ignorance. "You're being serious?" He gapped.

Again, no response. "Fine," he growled, fingering his favorite button. "I'll talk to you when you decide to grow up."

He hit the button, but not fast enough for him to miss her last jab. "Says the man who won't even**_sleep in the same bed as he wife._** You _coward_!"

But when the moment was done and over, he let it slip

"I'm a... coward?" He asked himself bitterly.

* * *

Misa growled bitterly from her side of the house. "Ryuuzaki L, I hate you," she decided airily underbreathe.

And yet, she couldn't shake her feelings of disappointment and injury. _I'm not that ugly to look at, am I?_ She asked herself, going over to the large mirror that hung on her wall.

She stared into her reflection deeply amazed by the sadness in her heart. And the state of her face.

She was pouting and looked, well, **_VERY_** childish. She fiddled with her face.

Her make-up was smeared and messy. Probably from her earlier assult on the door. She stepped into her private bathroom, ran the sink, and wiped the fakeness from her face.

When all the stuff was gone, she gazed at the real Misa. She wasn't scowling anymore. Her eyes seemed more dainty without the spread. Sure, her lips weren't devil red, but whose are?

She looked fine. But she was missing something. Her smile. And she missed it. She just wouldn't be the same without it.

She sighed, wiping the water off her face with a white face-towel. She gave herself one last glance before traveling back to the other room.

She already knew what she suppose to do, but that didn't make it any easier. Apologizing never is.

Misa waved her hands above her head. She was answered almost immediately. "Yes, Misa?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered timidly.

Ryuuzaki snickered. "Sorry, could you repeat that? I couldn't quite hear it over the sound of your defeat. Grown up, have we?"

She chortled. "No, **_WE_** have not grown up. Just me."

He put a mocking hand over his heart. "Ah yes, hit me where it hurts. My immuturity, however, is not news to me. I've told and been told many time before just so."

Misa snorted. "Somehow I believe it."

"Well, you shouldn't. You, Misa, of all people should know I am a liar."

She gestured to forget all that stuff. "I... uh... don't know how to ask this question, but er... can you spend the night with me?"

Ryuuzaki fingered the button below him. "Misa," he responded gradually, "That's not a good idea. I'm not ready yet."

She blushed at the rejection. "Oh, okay," she replied melancholy.

Ryuuzaki clicked the link off with a saddening "BEEP!"

He sighed, falling back into his chair, not even bothering to fix his posture with his own weird stance. He just couldn't get her words out of his head.

She'd sounded so sad. He could see her in the camera. She was getting ready for bed, not caring that he could see her as she crawled into bed in just a lacy black tank top and white panties.

He pursed his lips. The lights clicked out and the live feed switched to auto night-vision.

He had one chance to make the work. And if he failed, the outcome was simple: she'd kill him. But what's life to love?

* * *

Misa closed her eyes against the darkness. It was only a moment later that she felt the covers move just ever-so-slightly and someone move under them, curling up beside her.

Her eyes widened as she realized it had to be Ryuuzaki. She noticed her heart quickened moderately as she felt a pale arm drape around her waist.

"Don't turn around," commanded a sweet voice. " Misa felt a blush grace her cheeks at the sound of it.

She'd never heard his _**true**_ voice before because of his stupid voice-disorientor. Now that she had, she never wanted him to shut up. "If you try to see me, I'll leave," he continued in a warning tone.

His voice was not quite devoid of emotion as he speaker counterpart. It was strange since she'd grown so accustomed to talking to his other voice, but she got the feeling she could deal with it.

Misa bit her lip. He wasn't as close to her as she wanted him to be. She snuggled closer to him by scooting back a little. Misa closed her eyes against sweet, sweet bliss as his hand squeezed her side affectionately, to let her know that he liked her little gesture.

"Are you sleeping here the _entire_ night?" She asked curiously.

Ryuuzaki shrugged. "I've got to leave at five, but other than that," he squeezed her gently again, "I'm all yours."

She growled irritably. "I dont wan't you to go!" She whined. "I want you all night to myself! I want to feel you hold me when I wake up. Is that too much to ask?"

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes. "You have more than five hours with me. I think you'll be just fine. But maybe not. Who knows with you?"

She scoffed wryly. "Hey, you're no picnic either."

He brought his pale lips to her cheek as she closed her eyes when dark hair brushed over her face._ Oh, look at that; he **is** raven-haired._

She felt like a giddy schoolgirl over such a tiny fact. But it made her happy, all the same.

Ryuuzaki kissed her on the back of the neck, causing a startled squeak from her. A sly grin touched his face at his new discovery. He began furiously licking her there over and over again, making her laugh further. "Stop!" She cried finally, hysterical tears in her eyes.

And you're wondering how Watari slept through all this? He didn't.

Misa drew her hands up to eye-level. "Ryuuzaki?" She asked shyly.

He answered her from the nape of the neck. "Yes, Love?"

He was overly amused by her shy state.

She smiled fondly at the petname. "Can you give me your hand?"

Ryuuzaki was thouroghly confused, but the question was innocent enough. He gave into her whim, moving his hand from her waist, and reaching over her and taking her hand. She buried her face into the intertwined phalanges.

Ryuuzaki scowled as she moved her side upwards. Her warmth was leaving him. "Can you move your other arm around my waist again?" she asked chastely, with just a touch of deviousness hidden in her words.

Eager to please, he did exactly so, pressing her close when the deed was done. "Sleep now, Love," he cooed. "A young woman such as yourself needs her sleep."

He chuckled to himself as she whispered, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

He nodded in return (as much as the mattress would allow him). "So do I. But for now, rest."

It was a warm, lazily sleep that final claimed the young model. Ryuuzaki himself stayed up all night, watching over her and warding off any bad dreams that might threaten to hurt her.

* * *

The make-up statements are my own personal view. I despise the stuff. I apologize if you like it.


	14. Wake up call

Chapter fourteen- Wake up call.

Just as he'd said the night before, he wasn't there when she awoke. She found an ironic mixture of disappointment and amazement.

Disappointment because she missed his soothing warmth and the fact that he was no there to tease her at how messily she slept. She got the feeling he'd tell her later.

And the amazement held captive her heart. After all, how exactly had he managed to free himself without waking her? Sure she'd passed it off as needing him, but in all honesty, she'd set them up that way so that he'd have a hard time getting up. And should he try, he'd fail miserably.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki, you be fooled me again!" She chuckled to herself, throwing back the covers. "Is there no end to your tricks?"

She made the bed and got dressed in one of her lighter Gothic Lolita ensembles. The purple and black trim jutted in at the waist, forming a lacy corset. The top was puffy and tucked around her bodice flatteringly. The curves of her breasts were revealed ever so slightly. The skirt part jutted put at the waist, forming graceful waves. She tied her black knee-high boots up and smiled as her reflection.

L would _**definitely**_ have to like what he saw, if he was there. She chuckled wryly to herself. _Oh well, you missed out, my lover._

As she was walking out the door, she got a call him Matsuda. "Hey, what's up?" She asked him, craddling the phone into the nape of her neck as she stepped into her car.

"It's not good," he told her. "Saki's not here. I think Kohane might have something to do with it. Misa, what if she's hurt her?"

She heard the whimper in his voice as he asked the question. Misa felt her fists clench at the mention of her enemy. "Okay, Matsuda, you need to calm down. I'm sure she's fine. Where's Kohane?"

"I don't know!" Came the frantic reply. "She disappeared over a little more than an hour again. Misa, look; I'm really panicking. What should I do?"

Misa rolled her eyes at his whining. "Stay put. I'll be there in five minutes. Just hang tight. Talk to the girls, if it helps."

She got the feeling he was nodding on his side of the line. "Yeah, that-that's a good idea. Thanks, Misa. Oh, and one more thing."

The young model felt a slight frown touch her face. "What is it, Matsu?"

"Kohane? Kick her a-"

She laughed as she clicked off her phone. Matsu and swearing never went over well. Besides, she had more important matters to think over.

She glanced down longingly at her phone. If only she knew Ryuuzaki's number! As if God answered her prayers, her phone began ringing.

She tentively answered it. "Yes?" Her voice came out more shaky than she would have liked it to be.

She heard a deep sigh of relief on the other end. "Wow, that was fast," said a familiarly masculine voice. "I didn't think you'd pick up at all."

"Ryuuzaki. You sound distracted? Are you okay?" She rattled off questions.

There was a slight pause before there was an answer. "I'm fine. But your friend, Saki, well, I've found her."

Misa's eyes widened. "Where is she?!"

Another pause. "Hokkaido critical. She had a heart attack."

Her heart thudded hard in her ears as the cellphone fell from her hand. The world around her spun as she lost control of the wheel. She barely felt the impact of the crash.


	15. Stranger's the stranger

Chapter fifteen- Stranger's the stranger.

Voices hissed around Misa as she slowly opened her eyes. Black dots danced over her vision, making everything unclear. When it all reappeared, she gasped. "Light!"

The boy in question had been staring deeply out the window, with a small look of confusion spread across his face. Upon hearing her voice, he whipped around. His face broke into a handsome grin.

"Misa, you're awake!" He ran over and hugged her. She hugged back, but God, it felt awkward.

A tall, raven haired man stepped inside, silently.

He wore a raggy, white long-sleeved shirt and wrinkly jeans. His hair was unwashed and unkempt. He was gently biting his thumb. His body was slim, with seemingly no build to it.

His skin was ghostly pale, as though the words "sun tan" was foreign to him. Misa thought it was safe to assume that he was a total slob- therefore, the exact opposite of Ryuuzaki.

The stranger was slumped over lazily. She'd never seen anyone quite like him, but when he looked at her, she felt she should know the name that matched the face. She read the name above his head just in case. _Lawliet... L._

Her eyes widened in alarm. She forced herself to calm down. He walked over to her boyfriend, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. He offered her his hand after a moment, "I'm L," he said bluntly.

She pretended this was news to her. "Nice to meet you, sir," she replied politely. "I'm-"

"Misa Amane," he broke in with a jestjng chuckle. "Yes, I know who you are. How could I not? Beautiful teenaged model. Your husband's a lucky man."

She flushed at the mention of Ryuuzaki. "Yeah," she agreed. "He is. But I'll let you in on a little secret if you won't tell anyone."

A puzzled look took over his face before he gradually nodded. "I won't tell," he promised.

She smiled warmly at him. "I'm lucky to have him."

For some untold reason, this brought a faint blush to his pale face. Light frowned at his girlfriend's words. He was completely confused about whose side she was on.

She was dating him, married to L, without knowing L and Ryuuzaki are one and the same, of course . And here she was flirting with the enemy. Sure she was married to him, but she didn't know that.

"You understand why you're here, don't you, Misa?" Light added himself to the conversation.

She bit her lip, a realization dawning on her. "Actually, I don't know where **_here_** is," she admitted.

"You were in an accident. You were talking about the whereabouts of a acquaintance with your husband, when you lost control of the steering wheel. Do you remember what he told you?" L asked her.

She shook her head slowly. "No, I don't. I don't remember any accident. I don't remember anything."

L nodded slowly. "You have a concussion," he explained. "You hit into a tree. Your airbag didn't completely deploy the way it was suppose to. You hit the dashboard pretty hard. Miss, I don't know how to say it any differently; you're lucky to be alive."

Misa's brain took the information and store it in a safe place to share with her later, but right now she was confused, tired, and... hungry.

"Is there anything to eat?" She asked as her stomach growled.

L gave Light a look as if asking him to take care of it. "I'll go see what I can find," he said unsurely.

He left the room with a dark pout on his face.

L looked his wife hard in the face. She has no visible damage other than a few scratches. But then, she'd been healing unconsciously for two weeks.

"Your friend, Saki Yukino, is here."

She perked right up. "Where is she?" She said excitedly, mistaking his words for a surprise visitor. The wide smile on her face surprised him.

It took him a second to realize his mistake. "She's comatose," he fixed quickly. "She had a heart attack. That's what you and your husband were talking about actually."

Misa's smile shrank by a few molars. "What?"

The world around her was growing dizzy. Misa felt like she was drowning, a sickening calm settling over her. "Can I see her?" She choked out finally.

L noticed her heart rate was starting to spike harder on the EKG machine.

"Yes, I'll take you to her." He held a hand out to her. She eyed it suspiciously. Ryuuzaki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm not going to bite you. Come on."

She hesitantly took the outstretched hand. His hand felt warm against her own. The touch was... familiar. But that was crazy. She didn't know him, _did she?_

"Thanks," she mumbled more to herself than to him.

He pulled her up with astounding strength. She has not expected him to have any muscle. Maybe he did have a build secretly hidden under all that... shirt.

She blushed at the thought. She sincerely hoped he didn't notice. Poor Misa didn't get her wish. "What's wrong?"

She unconsciously felt a hand go to her pink cheeks. She willed the color away. "Nothing," she lied. "It's just getting a little hot in here, that's all."

_You filthy liar!_ She scolded herself harshly. She got the feeling L could tell she was lying, but he didn't call her out on it.

She shivered as she got Ryuuzaki vibes. Maybe L could've been Ryuuzaki, after all. She shook the ridiculous thought away as she walked hand-in-hand with him. She realized he hadn't released her hand yet.

She pulled her hand away, getting a strange sense of betrayal for Ryuuzaki. He stopped and turned around with a frown on his face. "What?" He asked emotionlessly.

_Too emotionlessly_, Misa pondered. _No, I was right the first time. L can't be Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki's more emotional_. "I'm married," she answered aloud.

This time, he didn't bother stopping himself from rolling his eyes. "Oh, yes, but you and Mr. Yagami seemed to get on quite well. It reeks of marital betrayal, if you ask me."

She glared at him with fire burning bright in her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, Light and I used to date. My marriage to Ryuuzaki was a complete accident. A nightmare that turned into a... Never mind. You wouldn't understand. "

He dared her to finished her sentence. "Into a what?"

A fond smile found its way to her face. "Into a daydream," a faraway look stole over her face. "I think I'm in love."

He gave her a weird look. "Isn't that a good thing? Marriage takes a lot of work and needs certain things like love to strengthen it. You know, I believe it's up to the people in the relationship on whether or not they'll try in the first place. Since far too many don't care anymore, most marriages fail."

Misa took the information in with a smile on her face. "That's... exactly how I feel. But your wording was amazing. I think hallmark can take a sidestep to you."

He chuckled wryly, shaking his head. "No, that's no a good thing if you're comparing me to hallmark. I've never been into poetry. The closest thing I've ever had to do with a poem is having to do a recital of 'The Conquerer Worm' by Edgar Allan Poe in college." He winced. "His works aren't really meant to be read aloud, but read in a book. Believe me when I say it was torture."

Misa laughed aloud. "I bet. Although, I didn't quite share your fate. However, I've memorized 'The Raven' and I have several of his books."

L cracked a smile her way. "Ah, model, Gothic Lolita, and avid Edgar Allen Poe fan. You certainly have an amazement factor. I didn't have you pegged for the type."

He stopped outside a door. "Erm, your friend's inside," he informed her strangely. "I should probably go back to headquarters."

He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her. "It's my number, if you need anything," he explained. "See you later, okay, Misa?"

Misa was pleasantly surprised. It was the first time he'd called her by her name. She quickly decided that it should be the only thing he calls her. "Yeah. L?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything. It was nice talking to you. So... thank you."

She watched him leave with a strange tugging feeling jerking at her stomach. Something in her mind threatened to breach the surface, but it just couldn't get there yet.

Something about Ryuuzaki.

* * *

I'm an Edgar Allan Poe fan. But L's statement, I believe, is correct. If you look at one of his works, you realize that, while the words are spelled to LOOK like they rhyme, they don't. Can I please here from other EAP fans?


	16. Alone

Chapter sixteen- Alone.

Misa was hesitant to go in. She had no idea what state Saki was in. What if that pretty little face of her's was bruised? Saki would never forgive her for seeing her in such a way.

So, instead of thinking, she tuned out all thoughts and pushed the door numbly open. There was a vague creek as she slid in. Saki was sitting up straight and wore a giant grin on her face. No bruises.

Misa ran over an hugged her best friend happily. "So, I, uh, had a heart attack," Saki mumbled cheerily, then added, "And if you wanted to visit me so badly, you didn't have to get into a car crash."

Misa mentally winced. "You brat! You're part of the reason I crashed. I was worried about _you_."

Saki waved her hand in a "Ah excuses, excuses," manner. "I believe that is hardly the case, as I'm **_PERFECT_** at everything I do."

Misa smirked. "And what if it's something I do, as I was worried about _you_?"

Saki shrugged thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess that's okay. After all, it wasn't my fault. And it's not like I wanted a heart attack," she added at seeing Misa's eyes rolling.

"Yeah, okaaaaaaay."

"So who was that hot-sounding male's voice on the other side of the door just now? You were talking to him. Was he hot?"

Misa rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you. You've been hospitalized, and you're still prowling!"

Saki raised her eyebrows expectantly. Misa sighed. "Er, in a nerdy/messy way. I don't think you'd like him that much. Besides," Misa said with a scowl, "He's got such terrible posture. And he does it on purpose!"

Saki laughed aloud. "Oh, Mis, I was joking. But did he really get you _that_ worked up? Cause if so, I've got to meet him."

Misa blushed. "You're so mean," she grumbled at her friend's teasing.

"And you never really answered my question. What's he look like? You said he was a nerd, so he's cute?"

Misa sighed. "Fine, allow me to paint you his portrait. Think messy black hair that you **_know's_** long, but is just so screwed up and bed wrecked that it appears shorter."

Saki had her eyes closed as she replied, "Okay, picturing. Next?"

"Dark, hungry eyes that seem to know every secret. Plus, something tells me that they've kept a few themselves. And underneath such deep, beautiful oceans- black lines. Poor thing looks like he's either woken from a very uncomfortable coffin or had never slept a day in his life."

Saki chuckled. "Okay, unless you want to describe his nose and ears to me, what's his personality like? Is he like sweet and tender? Cold and discret? Ooh, is he a player?"

Misa scoffed. "Hardly. This guy couldn't play himself out of a sports' game."

Saki frowned thoughtfully at that. "How would one go about doing that exactly?"

"Irrelevant. He's cold and emotionless. And he's genius-level, therefore leaving the rest of us mere**_mortals_** confused at just about everything he says and does."

"Oh, so do you think he's got a god complex?"

Misa pursed her lips, thinking deeply back to their conversation. "No, but he acts like he's so much smarter than everyone else, but... at the same time," she broke into a flustered grin, "He's exceedingly charming. And if you're careful about what you say, you can almost have a meaningful conversation without feeling stupid."

"Ooh, ooh, ooooooh, I ship this! I say go for it."

Misa choked. "**_I'M MARRIED_**!" She shrieked. "And yeah, at times, L reminds me of Ryuuzaki, but it's purely in my head. There's no way they're the same person."

Saki smirked cunningly. "Oh, so you're saying that you get the impression that he's a lot like your husband? I'm sure Ryuuzaki would be flattered. You know, Ryuuzaki kind of strikes me as a last name, not a first. L Ryuuzaki. Now **_THAT_** sounds correct."

Misa rolled her eyes, standing up. "You're being ridiculous," she told the other model. "Ryuuzaki and L aren't the same person!"

She stormed away a moment later after seeing her friend's creepy smirk. _Saki's wrong!_ She kept telling herself.

But then there was this lingering feeling. Could Saki be right after all? Was Ryuuzaki L?

* * *

Light smirked, watching Misa stumble down the hall towards him. Good, now he wouldn't have to search the freakin' hospital just for the guy's name.

"Misa," he whispered, going over to her slim figure. He passed her a yogurt. She smiled fondly at the taste. "Did you see his name? What is it?"

Misa was instantly all seriousness. This was their business, after all... "Um, Light?" She asked uncertainly, "I know what it is. But I can't tell you yet. There's just something I need to know first."

Puzzlement was the emotion that took over the man's face. "What? Misa, don't be stupid! We finally have the power to kill our enemy, and you're refusing to take it? Is that why you won't give me his name? I don't get it."

Misa bit her lip nervously. "There's something about him that so familiar. I want to know why. I'll never forgive myself if I kill him without ever knowing."

Light was even more confused. _Oh_, he realized silently, _she doesn't remember anymore. Because of her concussion, she's forgotten that L and Ryuuzaki are the same person._

An malicious snicker came to that innocent face of his. _I can make this work to my advantage_, he decided quickly.

"Fine. You find out why you won't kill him, and you do it soon," he growled, letting his harsh nature show through. "And Misa?"

She swallowed hard. "Yeah?"

That cruel expression was back on his face. "You better not make any more mistakes. Kira's unforgiving. You should know that."

Misa nodded swiftly, watching the predator of her affections stalk off furiously. She'd never once been so afraid of Light as she had been just now.

_Is L right about him after all?_ She pondered. _Is my Kira really a monster?_

* * *

So, that's the end of the chapter. By the way, has anyone else noticed that I've been naming the chapters after a key point of each chapter? Yeah, I'm not gonna tell you why so pay attention to the names and try to figure out which each of them means. Oh, and what a twist I've got for you! Haha, yeah I'm evil.


	17. Poloroid picture

Warnings? Well, I rated it T for a reason, but language.

* * *

Chapter seventeen- Poloroid picture.

Misa had to spend another night in the hospital before they finally let her go back home. She felt excitement and disappointment.

Excitement because she was leaving that crazy place and disappointment because Ryuuzaki didn't even bother showing up to make sure she was okay.

Misa bit the inside of her mouth bitterly. _So much for caring. You really fooled me,_ she growled internally to him.

She stared out the window at the moving scenery. "How long til we get there?" She asked the driver boredly.

Watari remain completely polite. "Twenty minutes, Miss." His expression softened at the sight of the broken look that flickered across her eyes. He could only guess what had the young model so down. "Ryuuzaki was quite worried about you, Miss," he reported quietly. "I had to keep him under house arrest for your protection. He was quite furious at you for endangering yourself, even unintentionally. He had me believing at one point that he would break out to see you and give you a good lecture."

The corner of Misa's lips twitched slightly. "Thanks, Watari," she said suddenly. "I believe it."

He nodded softly. "You look tired, Miss. Maybe a nap will help you?"

She nodded and rested her head down on her arm, closing her eyes contently. She found she rather liked Watari.

She was glad to see that Quilish Wammy had a life left to live yet.

* * *

There was no warm Ryuuzaki there to welcome her and hug her. Only the same transmission as always. "Glad to see you're in one piece, Love. You really had me worried there."

A dainty blush crept it's way over her face. "That's nice," she murmured, feeling her warm face with a shaky hand.

It was almost incredible the way he could make her feel like a giggling schoolgirl. Especially only after a few seconds in his "presence".

He seemed to have reached the same conclusion, for he added, "I haven't embarrassed you, have I?" in that mocking tone of his. And how wry he was!

She rolled her eyes, the daydream evaporating quickly. "Glad to see you're still... you," she muttered back likewise.

He simpered. "Aw, but, Love, you wouldn't have me any other way. And at least thing way, you realize I adore you."

She shrugged him off, dropping her bags in the process. "Could've fooled me."

She began walking to her room, his voice filtering through the speakers disoriently. She finally snapped after a bit of his teasing. "Could you quit it with the weird voice-thingy? I see no point in you using it when I already know your voice."

A sardonic laugh followed. Slowly, it turned into a human's pitch. A peaceful gale. Misa felt herself melting into it fondly.

It was him. The real him. Not that cheap imitation. "Hold me?" She begged with her eyes closed. "I won't peak! I promise!"

A slight pause ensued. The eerie sound was sickening. Finally, he responded, "Very soon, my love. Wait until dark."

She huffed moodily. "You don't trust me?"

"No," he was blunt. "I saw you try to see my hair, and I know you got a glimpse of my skin color."

"You're very pale," she agreed. "And yeah, I got curious about your haircolor. But I still haven't tried to see your face, have I?! No, I don't think I have."

He nodded, feigning agreement, despite her being unable to see him. "Even so, it takes only _one _mistake. It's dangerous enough sleeping in the same bed as you. Knowing my identity would increase the risk of your death by a factor of 45%."

"You're making that up!" She cried.

He brightened as the fight-fire fueled his body. He already knew she felt the same way. It was an argument she wanted, so it was a argument she'd get.

"Come down, and I'll let you do _anything_ you want," she promised.

This was the best fight **EVER**!

He didn't even blink at the innuendo. It was obviously a jab back at him for his dirty teasing a few weeks ago. Time for payback. "That's quite the offer. Want to know what I'd want if I listened?"

She nodded eagerly. "Anything."

Oh, payback was a brat. "I'd want to tell you that I'm _**not**_ coming until night."

He paused to let her defeat sink in. It sunk in with amazing effect. "But then, I could always tell you that from here. Too bad for you, I guess."

**"RYUUZAKI! THAT'S IT! I'M SLEEPING ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"** She shrieked inhumanly high. **"YOU DON'T GET TO TOUCH ME- EVERRRR!"**

The man in question winced. "Hey, don't go _**THAT**_ far," he begged, upset about losing something before even having that something. "I still want you, you know."

She faltered ever-so-slightly. "You mean that." It wasn't meant to be a inquiry, but rather a confused statement.

Watari suddenly burst through the young woman's room, absolutely breatheless. "Mister, Miss, turn on the television. Channel 5. Zoom the cameras in, Ryuuzaki. I think you'll want to see this."

Misa did so, eyes widening tremedously. The local celebrity news was playing. The news anchor was a really perky woman. But that's not what they were focusing on. A picture of Misa showed on one side, gorgeous smile spread across her lips. On the other side was Kohane's ultrasound.

Misa gasped her hands covering to her mouth in horror as the woman went on to report that miss Misa Amane was three months pregnant.

The anchorwoman offered the crowd a dazzling award-winning smile. "And get this. My source tells me that this mysterious Ryuuzaki L isn't even the father!" She feigned an over-exaggerated gasp. "Oh, how _scandalous!_"

Her smile turn vicious and Misa felt her stomach drop as the woman continued, "Misa, if you're watching this, we want you to know you're loyal fans are supporting you. Even if you are an adulterous whore!"

Misa resisted almost-falling tears. "I'm not pregnant," She murmured softly.

"And if you were, I'd **_definitely _** be the father!" L raged a bit himself. Jealousy was adorable on him, especially when he didn't know how to handle it.

"I'm not pregnant!" She snapped furiously.

L bit his lip. "I don't know. You just might be from the way your hormones are raging, at the moment."

She glared maliciously at the camera-pervert. "If I'm pregnant, _Ryuuzaki_, you're not the father as we've never, you **_KNOW_**..."

It took him a minute to **_know_**. "You're not pregnant," he agreed.

She nodded. "I figured you'd see it my way after all."

Watari sighed, flicking the tv off. "Is that so? Hm, and I was so looking forward to grandchildren. Looks like I'll have to wait after all..."

Misa choked as Ryuuzaki cracked up. Watari walked out of the room with a broad smile on his face. He'd done his job as father of L. Now it was up to L to do the rest for himself.

* * *

Haha! Watari's a pervert! I couldn't help it.


	18. Water and oil

Chapter eighteen- Water and oil.

_Watari sighed, flicking the tv off. "Is that so? Hm, and I was so looking forward to grandchildren. Looks like I'll have to wait after all..."_

_Misa choked as Ryuuzaki cracked up. Watari walked out of the room with a broad smile on his face._

* * *

Misa calmed herself as Ryuuzaki finally stopped laughing. She glared at him. "That's not funny," she grumbled snidely.

He unsuccessfully stifled another bit of hysterics. "I'm sorry," he cracked, then continued more seriously. "You're right. That's not funny."

She nodded. "Good job, Sherlock. I thought it'd take you forever to figure that out!"

He feigned a hurt sigh. "I could do without the sarcasm. And I'm quite flattered that you honestly believe my deduction skills match that of Sherlock Holmes. I love that you think so highly of me."

She stomped her foot in irritation. "You're a freakin' idiot, that's what you are!" She retorted in pure exasperation.

"And you love it. Admit it! You wouldn't- nay, you **_couldn't_** last a day without me."

She closed her eyes against the mocking tone hidden behind his words. She hissed out, "Yeah, I love you, you jerk! But I hate it when you get like this."

"I, uh, really like you too, Love," he replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from that accident. I'm even more mad at myself that I was too much of a coward to go to the hospital to see you afterwards."

She could tell he was really unconventionally trying to confess built up feelings. This was probably the closest thing she'd ever get to a "I love you," from him.

Misa's exterior softened. A small smile slowly graced his presence. "I'm not mad, you know. Besides, everyone kind of thinks I'm pregnant with your child, therefore, it's probably not healthy for our non-existent child to be born into our hateful family spat."

A slow simper made its way up to his face. "Ah, but you forget, many are still trying to pin your pregnancy on another man," he pointed out. "They simply refuse to accept the fact that I impregnated you fair and square."

She would've hit his chest had he been in the room at the time. A sudden thought occurred to Misa. "We've just started sleeping in the same bed, but would we ever have a child?" She mused aloud. "A real child."

Ryuuzaki didn't even bat an eyelash. "Why wouldn't we?" _Yes, my Second Kira, why wouldn't we? Afraid I won't live long enough to procreate a child with you?_

She bit her lip, thinking on how exactly to phrase it. "Well, it's like this: there's a barrier hiding both of our true intentions. You don't really trust me, and I feel the same."

He nodded, busy in his thoughts. _So you admit there's a secret you're hiding. Hm. I thought as much, my second Kira. But worry not, I've already figured it out._

"Ryuuzaki!"

He was jerked rudely out of his wonderings. "Hm, sorry, I must have zoned out. Did you say something?"

Misa paced the room, raking her hands through her hair occasionally. "Yes. Baby. Would we have one? And don't just agree, I can tell when you're lying."

He paused awkwardly. "Um, no...?"

"_**RYUUZAKI**_!"

"What?! You said not to agree. I was doing what you asked."

She sighed irritably. "This is hopeless," she grumbled, hiding her face from him.

Ryuuzaki found this mildly interesting. One minute she was ready to kill him, the next she was asking if they'd ever reproduce.

"I've already said yes, Misa," he responded slowly. "Why must you take that for granted? I'm not lying, or can't you tell?"

The girl in question gritted her teeth at the camera. "You're a jerk."

He nodded understandibly. "Yes, I daresay, I must agree. However, Love, you're not difference. If I'm a jerk, you must be the brat that completes me."

Misa laughed giddily, pleased at the latter statement. "Okay, I'm the brat, you're the jerk. Our child would be a berk..."

"Or a jrat," he chimed in.

She laughed. "Yes, **_your _**child can be a jrat. Let mine just be human enough with you as its father."

He shrugged his shoulders non-committally. "Fair enough. But, you'd be lucky if they inherited my intelligence. Ooh, maybe you'll have twins. You brainwash one and I'll protect the other!"

Misa found this amusing, and laughed at him as Ryuuzaki rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

He was glad she was happy with the knowledge that they'd be parents one day.

_No,_ Ryuuzaki realized gradually. He'd never have a child with Misa.

They were water and oil. Never meant to mix. And they wouldn't.

_We couldn't even if we wanted to._


	19. Sweet-filled fluff

So, this chapter's another special (twice as long) and twice as fluffy. It's to commemorate the fact that I've reached nineteen chapters. Nineteen being my favorite number. So here's the sticky-sweet fluff we all love between these two! NO LEMONS. Cheers to LxMisa!

* * *

Chapter nineteen- Sweet-filled fluff.

Misa climbed into bed and clicked the lights off. Ryuuzaki took it as his cue to enter her room. He silently cut across the carpet in five swift strides. He slid in after her, pulling her close.

She gave a brief "Mhmm," in acknowledgement of his presence. He couldn't stop a wide smile from stretching across his face. Ryuuzaki buried his face into the back of her blonde hair contently.

Misa let out an affectionate gasp. "You're warm," he whispered to her. She flushed bright red, glad for the darkness that surrounded them.

He moved the hair off her neck with his tongue, laying a few kisses down the back of her neck to her upper back, before retracing back up. She giggled as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

He wanted nothing more than for her to turn around and claim his lips as her's. But then she'd see his face and know he was Lawliet. And more than likely, she'd kick him out of _his_ own bed.

Ryuuzaki settled with the sound of on and off giggles as he alternated between kissing and biting her. She gasped whenever he bit, choking off abruptly any laughter.

Watari winced from his side of the house. Maybe he'd have grandkids soon enough, after all...

Ryuuzaki lick the wound over, making her groan from the residing pain, and the newly settling relief washing over her. Her head shot up as he held her. "Not so hard," she whimpered. And he apologized, feeling absolutely no remorse over it in the least.

Finally, he released his grasp on her. She fell back limply against his front. He was nothing but gentle again, carefully wrapping his arms around her and wanting her closer.

"I love you," she murmured, her back firmly molded against his chest. She felt him nod into the back of her neck.

She knew he was agreeing, but he wasn't ready to say the words just words yet. He meant to say them, just couldn't.

"I know," she promised with a grin. "You're not ready yet.

"The day you see my face, Love," he told her softly, "is the day I'll say I love you."

Misa went to sleep that night with a cheerful expression on her face, convinced she'd see him soon. Ryuuzaki could only enjoy her unconscious company for a few hours before leaving to go to work.

* * *

"Dangit!" She screamed, jerking upright. That brathole had left again already!

She angrily got dressed and flung his pillow out the window in that rage. He'd see it later and figure it out. She shook her hands in content of her job being done as Angry Wife.

She slammed the front door behind her as she she whipped her phone out, dialing a certain Mr. Manager. "Matsu, I need a ride!" She complained.

Matsuda sighed airily. "Why can't you take your car?"

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to get it. "I got it," he snapped at her silence.

"Good. Well, anyway, I need a ride to the police station. I'm gonna find Ryuuzaki's face today. Ooh, that or spend time with L and Light, if I get bored or give up."

Misa wasn't fond of the laughter on the other side of the line. "Yeah," Matsu managed finally. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Misa's exterior brightened right up. "Great! That's awesome, actually. Thanks, Matsu. You're not **TOTALLY** useless, after all!"

That caused the policeman/popstar agent to wince. He tried to make sure he voice didn't come out as pained as he felt. "Thanks, Misa-Misa."

She hung up before he could say anything more. Normally he'd be bothered, but now he had to send the message. He typed in the number.

"Watari? It's urgent. I need to speak with L this instant. Do you mind patching me through?"

There was slight delay before Ryuuzaki answered. "Yes, Matsuda? Watari said you needed something?

Matsu, tell me you haven't screwed anything up. If you have, I'll hurt you," he warned, deliberately trying to scare the older man. It was working...

"I, uh, understand that. But this is urgent."

"What is it already, Matsu?"

Matsuda squeezed his eyes shut before answering. "Code blue; the second Kira is on the hunt for you, Ryuuzaki. She's asked me to take her to the police station."

Ryuuzaki felt a calm settled over him. _Yes, come to me, Kira._ "That's all?" He droned. "I've known this would come up from the very start, Matsuda. I promised to put the original to justice, and I'll do the very same to the second."

L knew Matsu well enough to know he was having an inner debate about Misa. They'd all grown fond of her, really. It was almost a shame to see her go.

Ryuuzaki softened when speaking to the other man. "Look, Matsu, I know you're fond. But don't go getting attached. She's a criminal. She's-"

"Your wife," Matsuda broke in firmly. "The one you vowed to love for now and forever. And you're telling me not to get attached?"

"Matsud-" L tried, only to be cut off.

Matsu wasn't anywhere near finished. "The death penalty is what she'd get. You're telling me you're okay with that? I mean, after all the time you've spent with her? There's not even a **_SLIGHT _**attachment?"

Ryuuzaki fingered his temples, hoping to loosen his mind up to make the older man understand. "No, of course I'm not okay with this. I don't love her, but I at least I can stand having a conversation with her without wanting to blow my brains out. And yeah, I consider her a dear friend. But I'm the head of this investigation. I'll do whatever it takes to bring the Kiras down. I only ever married her to make this easier for the investigation. And honestly? To throw Light off. To see how he'd react."

Matsuda's eyes widened. "Ryuuzaki, that's evil!" He groaned. Why did he feel like he was talking to a child who had stolen his brother's toy?

Ryuuzaki shrugged on his side. "I'm evil. Besides, I'm almost 99% positive that Light's Kira. I just needed to see how he'd react when I made his plan harder. Having Misa so close has been a gamble, of course. There was always the risk of her seeing my face. Even showing up at the hospital was dangerous."

"Plus there was a high risk you could have fallen for her," his listener pointed out.

Ryuuzaki thought about it. A strange buzzing in his stomach began as he replied, "I'm not so sure. She's charming, yes. But that comes from her profession. She's used to playing the people, Matsu. You should know that better than I should."

Matsuda pouted in his perplexity. "What's that suppose to mean? I'm not sleeping with her every night. You're her husband!"

Ryuuzaki flicked the chocolate bar he'd been eating. "You make it sound like we copulate or something. We sleep in the same bed. It's just that, Matsu. No dirty intentions. No hidden desires. Call me if you **_actually_** have something to warn me about."

He killed the transmission with an irritated grunt. "Matsuda, you idiot..."

The buzzing, he realized, was his heartbeat. And it pounded in his ears. Maybe a slight attachment wasn't so far off...

* * *

Misa's brightness had not faded when Matsuda arrived. She beamed cheerfully at him and chirped out, "Morning, Matsu!"

It was another one of those moments for the confused man to wrap his head around the fact that this happy-looking girl was actually a serial killer. It seemed almost impossible. Misa was a walking definition for the saying, "appearances can be deceiving."

Ryuuzaki just had to be wrong about her. She wouldn't hurt a fly! "Ooh, Matsu, you're going past it!"

He realized she was right and cut the engine. She barely waited for him to do so before throwing herself to the pavement, already at a running pace. The doors were flung open and stares were cast her way in curiosity. It wasn't everyday a popular model came bursting through the doors.

"Can I help you, miss?" One of the men behind the counter asked.

Matsu came running up beside her, panting heavily, unlike her. "We have business with the detective L," he groaned out. "L said we could go straight up."

The men nodded, recognition of Matsu becoming apparent. "Yes, sir, you are permitted to go up. But the young miss here, what's her business with a detective?"

Misa said, "Friend," at the same time as Matsuda said, "Lover."

Both mens' eyes widened into saucers. They weren't about to deny L his "lover's" company. "Go right up then."

Misa shot Matsu a dirty look as they went up the stairs. "Lover?" She mouthed to him, fearing a camera being present to contradict Matsuda's claim.

He shrugged. "It made them let you up, didn't it? Besides, I think I could see you and L as a thing."

Misa winced. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm married, may I remind you?"

Her companian held the door open for the teen idol. She grinned and went through. "Yes, even so, you seem like the type of young woman to be able to tidy a slob like L. I think that's what everyone's noting. You should feel flattered. It means that everyone has confidence that, if you wanted to, you could change him."

Misa chuckled. "I think I've got my work cut out for me with _one_ husband. I don't think I need a lover on the side. Besides, I'm loyal to Ryuuzaki til death," she lied, a brief image of Light flashing before her eyes.

But she felt a strange relief when her body morbidly made her pay for that thought. She dropped to her hands and knees and vomited. It was the payment of soul-eating guilt.

"Oh, Miss L. Are you feeling alright?" Asked a sudden voice.

She glanced up in surprise at L, who stared back down at her. Clear concern was written all over his face. She nodded, standing up. He helped ease her to her feet.

"It's not really not any of my business. If it's not rude to ask, but by all means ignore me. But could it be the tabloids are possibly correct and you're carrying your husband's unborn child?"

"I'm not knocked up!" She shrieked. "Matsuda, you tell him."

Matsu took a step forward and clearing his throat, he replied, "Misa-Misa is not pregnant, L. Rather she is... Um, _are_ you pregnant?"

"_**MATSU!**_" Misa groaned. "No, you men read too much into it. I'm not feeling well, that's all."

Neither men looked unconvinced. "Oh, shut up," she growled.

L was the one to answer her. "Miss, we didn't say anything."

She gestured vulgarly at them. "I can _hear_ your thoughts. They never shut up. Almost everyone downstairs was either picturing me naked or wondering if, as you've asked, I'm pregnant."

L nodded thoughtfully, supressing a teasing gale. He reminded himself that he wasn't Ryuuzaki right now, but L, the man who _didn't_ wake up with a model beside him. "I believe it."

She glared at him and snapped, "Oh, shut up. You're no better."

L smirked devilishly. Maybe he was both a little L and Ryuuzaki right now... "Are you **_sure _**you're not pregnant? You've got the raging hormones down exceptionally. And if you really _are _pregnant, I'll hold your hand while you call your husband and tell him the good news."

It was a joke, but Misa wasn't laughing. "You jerk! No wonder you're lonely. I bet you don't even have a girlfriend."

He nodded triumphantly. "You're right. And that's the reason why my life is absolutely perfect. Besides who needs a woman taking up their space with all their girly crap?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted. "Good, you found her, L! Adu sent me up here to make sure you're girlfriend found you alright."

Matsuda winced as Ryuuzaki sent him a perplexed look. "Yep, that's right!" Matsuda chipped in, the ever amazing actor. "I was escorting miss Misa to you. Isn't that right, miss?"

Misa was quick to the take. She beamed and threw her arms around L. "Yep, you're the perfect escort, Matsu. We found him. See?"

She mentally cursed herself as she forced her lips onto his chapped ones. His eyes widened, but he pulled her closely, playing it off as a longing male. She deepened the kiss herself by wrapping her arms around his neck, and returning the heat passionately.

"Okay, thanks. That's perfect," the man began walking away, but he kept looking back at the kissing couple interestedly. Pervert.

Matsu cocked his head when they didn't release their after a few minutes. He snapped his fingers beside their faces'. "**_GUYS_**!" And then the trump card. "Misa, you're _married_, or did you forget?"

She gasped, pushing L away harshly. "God, Ryuuzaki, forgive me! I didn't want to. Honestly!"

L was amused by the indirect apology to him. "Why?" He asked her aloud. "I thought that was fun, even if it does leave us a little dirty."

She glared at him. "I'm married! I can't- nay, I _won't_ be dirty. I love my husband and my husband only. No exceptions."

At seeing his furrowed eyebrow, she added, "That was wrong!"

He scratched her under the chin as though she were a cat. "Is that so? So if I did this, you would freak out?" He pushed her chin up and captured her lips hungrily.

Ryuuzaki bit her, making her moan. Matsu made no move to stop them. If Light sees them, he'll be so mad! He mused.

He grabbed her waist and arched her back, running kisses down her neck. He moved back to her lips. Ryuuzaki ran his tongue over her lips, seeking an entrance. She realized what they were doing and slapped him away. "**_I SAID NO!_**" She yelled, guilt gnawing at her.

It frayed her conscience as she panted from another man's touch. She'd liked it. Oh, but she'd liked it! What the heck was wrong with her?! Yet, his style was weirdly familiar...

_Could it...? No._

"Never touch me," she hissed out spitefully. "Matsuda, let's get out of here. I want to find Ryuuzaki now."

L couldn't resist a jab. "Ooh yeah, have a make out session with another man then go find your husband to take you. I think I see the irony in this situation."

Matsuda finally moved, realizing that L was about to get a brutal beat down from his wife. "Oh yeah, Misa-Misa, let's go."

Matsuda grabbed the wrist of the fuming woman. He pulled the begrudging woman away while she fought to punch L out.

L could only smile from amusement as she did so. What a good wife he had!

* * *

Misa fumed. "I hate that man!" She screamed, jerking around to face Matsu. "And where were you?! You're suppose to stop drop-dead mad fans like him from doing that and stuff like that."

Matsu cleared his throat awkwardly. "I thought you were having fun," he admitted. "You look like you were. I've never seen you so happy. It's like I said before, I can see it."

She scoffed, wryly glaring daggers at him. "Yeah, whatever. But I'm going to find Ryuuzaki. Come with or don't. I don't care."


	20. Ryuuzaki

Chapter twenty- Ryuuzaki.

"That's it!" Misa cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I freakin' hate that man!"

Matsuda followed closely, absolutely mystified by her rantings. "Uh, L or Ryuuzaki?" He asked sheepishly.

"_BOTH_! She answered automatically. "And I hate you, too, Matsu. So don't even start."

Matsuda knew better than to take offense in her angry state. She might as well have started yelling that unicorns existed and they were in league with the aliens (a.k.a, the leprechauns), who only sought to steal the peoples' left shoes.

"Misa, why don't we-"

"Why don't you shut up, Matsu! You had no problem doing that when L started fondling me."

He mentally rolled his eyes. _Come on, I can see through you, Misa. You enjoyed it..._ Aloud, he countered, "I know, Misa-Misa, and I'm sorry."

_Oh, you liked it!_

As if reading his thoughts, her cheeks flushed. "Oh, yeah, sure. I don't believe you, you pervert!"

He didn't even have to feign a flinch. It came on its own, unwantedly. "Don't go that far, Misa," he begged. "I'm not a pervert. I'm just a man who made a mistake."

_And why exactly am I apologizing to you for your mistake again?_

Misa smiled prettily at him suddenly. "Come on. Let's find Ryuuzaki. I'm dying to know what he looks like!"

Matsuda frowned in absolute perplexity. "If you don't know what he looks like, how will we find him? We can't exactly act anyone who's wondering the streets if they're your husband without finding a few weirdos."

She smirked pointedly at him. "You're right. So I guess it's a good thing I've known and heard his voice before."

Matsu almost fainted right then and there. He could feel himself sweating (thanks for that image, right?) "You-you've heard his vo-voice before?"

"Oh, stop stammering," she complained. "You sound like an idiot when you do. If you're going to follow me, there are three rules; 1) you will be helpful to the search, 2) you will not complain about anything, and 3) you won't stutter."

Matsu exhaled deeply. _Well, at least we know he trained her well..._ he griped to himself silently. Audibly, he spoke, "Okay, agreed. So, you'd know his voice?"

She nodded affirmatively.

He sighed, falling into a graceful bow that was suppose to be half-mocking. "In that case, lead the way, Misa-Misa."

She took no notice as she sashayed herself around dramatically, pointing back at the building they'd just left. "Right! Then let's go back into the police station. I get the feeling Ryuuzaki's working here. Maybe even under L on the Kira case."

Matsu had to keep his eyes from widening in horror at how close she was to the truth. Had Ryuuzaki accidentally rubbed his deductive-reasoning skills off on her?

"Matsu, what the heck are you waiting for? An invitation? Come on already!" Her voice broke through his thoughts.

He faked a smile as he followed after her.

* * *

The men at the desk frowned upon seeing the odd companions again so soon. "Um, miss, mister, I thought your visit with L was over?" One of them inquired.

"It is," Misa trilled. "I'm actually here to see Ryuuzaki L Amane, maybe you'll know him just by Ryuuzaki L. He's my-" she cut herself off after realizing she'd almost said "husband." "He's my friend."

The guards tossed puzzled looks to each other. This woman didn't know that her lover, L, was the same person she was inquiring about? Something must be up...

Sensing their suspicions, Matsuda chipped in, "Yes, they are _quite_ friendly," to the men, hoping they'd catch his drift. "So friendly that she wants to know where _Ryuuzaki_ is."

They winked at each other. "Yes, Ryuuzaki isn't here, miss. Excuse the confusion, please. Would you like to speak to head-detective, L?"

Her face was that of absolute horror, as though her parents' murder was playing before her again."**NO!**" She hissed.

Seeing Matsuda's warning glance, she added in a softer tone, "No, me and my," she cast a glare Matsu's way, "lover are having a slight spat. It's probably best I stay away from him for a while. Now are you sure Ryuuzaki's out? This is urgent."

They shook their heads in unison. "Sorry, miss, 'fraid we can't help you."

She sighed. "Fine. If worse come to worse, I'll bite him. Where's my he-devil?"

"L," Matsuda broke in. "She means her lover, L."

She gritted her teeth as she nodded. "Thanks, Matsu. Yes, my lover. Or is he out, too?" Her tone came out menacingly vicious on the last sentence.

They were duely afraid of this girl. Something told them that she wouldn't hesitate to find a way to make them pay if they answered wrong. "Er, he's on the top floor, third door to the left. Um, good luck."

She clicked her tongue harshly and gestured for Matsuda to follow her. She was not happy and her day was only about to get worse.

_Lawliet... how I **despise** you._

And here she was, going up to meet him for the second time that day.


	21. Lawliet

I'm so happy right now. If I ever get married, I found the song that'd be our song. It's Swing Life Away by Rise Against. I love it! And I highly recommend it.

And since I didn't upload yesterday, here's the next chapter to make up for it. I, however, am gonna be writing the next chapter for Homicidal Maniac. Fun right? Ah, I'm just kidding. When is writing NOT fun?

* * *

Chapter twenty-one- Lawliet.

As soon as Misa entered the room, a smile was on L's face as he walked cheerfully over to her. Ignoring the weird gasps from the task force members, he pulled her in and stole her lips. "I knew you wouldn't stay away," he purred softly, running a hand through her hair.

She glanced down at her hands, wishing that she had a ring to wave in his face. She shouted anyway, "I'm married, you pervert! And he's not _you_."

Ryuuzaki almost completely came out of L and laughed. Somehow, however, L managed to keep him locked up tight. _Oh, how wrong you are, Love..._ he mused to himself.

"Yes, of course. I'm L, not Ryuuzaki," he shot a pointed look back towards the task force mrmbers. The automatically understood the underlying message. "We're personal friends, actually."

"Then why would you freakin' kiss me, you jerk?!"

He shrugged. "It's fun. I figured it would be."

"You are... a weirdo!"

He shrugged his shoulders again. "Call me what you will, but it was delightful."

"Pervert."

There was a loud "ahem" behind them and they turned around to see Light frowning at the two. "Um, L, we should probably get back to the Kira case, and misa," he turned his attention to the perky blonde, "Your **_husband's_** not here." He spat the word "husband" out to show Ryuuzaki his distain.

L took it with rolled eyes. "Yes, I daresay I'm gonna have to agree. Excuse me, Miss Amane. Mr. Matsuda, was it?- yes, please take her back to your agency. I'm sure they're missing her. And make sure that next time you babysit her, she doesn't escape you so quickly."

He shot a pointed look at her. She stuck her tongue out in return. Ah, the high road...

"Come on, Misa. Mr. L's correct. We should leave." He tried to take her wrist, but failed miserably when she whacked his hand away.

"No!" She snapped defiantly. "I haven't found Ryuuzaki, and I'm not leaving until I do!"

L whipped around harshly. "Leave," he hissed. "This investigation has nothing to do with you, Miss Amane, so just go."

Misa glared and stomped her foot from rage. "Miss L. And no! You leave. See, that commanding tone? I hate it. You're not my father, and I don't have to listen to you."

"Miss Amane, may I ask why you're a Kira supporter?" He asked numbly.

She gasped, passion filling her. "Because Kira killed the man who killed Misa's parents, that's why! And I'm not the only getting righteous justice for my loss. Many others are, too, thanks to Kira!"

L scowled cooly. "The percentage of you being the second Kira has risen 20%, Miss Amane. How does that make you feel?"

She shrugged. "I'm not the second Kira, but it's flattering, honestly."

He countered harshly, "He's a serial killer. The second is the same."

"How so?"

He stroked his chin thought-provokingly. He was deciding on how to put it into terms **_she'd_**understand. "Serial killers have a set pattern, whether it's age, hair color, sex, or some other trait. Kira's M.O. is to kill other criminals. He only ever kills the innocent if they get in his way, but other than that, his M.O. _is _criminals."

When he looked back at Misa, her eyes were avoiding him and downcast. Kira was... a serial killer? That thought never occurred to her before. Kira was justice, after all, wasn't he?

She shook that thought away roughly, internally screaming at it to "Screw off!" She couldn't ruin Light's plan now. Anyway, hadn't she promised to be his queen?

Who would fullfill that role if she gave up? Takada? Never.

"Think what you will. But Kira's justice."

He frowned sadly to himself. "That's too bad, Miss Amane... I figured you were smarter than that."

She got the feeling he really was upset about this. But why? They weren't friends and she despised him with a burning passion. Didn't he feel the same?

"I am," she answered finally, watching what she said in front of Light. One wrong thing could wreck it all. "But my beliefs have nothing to do with it."

L shook his head slowly, avoiding her eyes. "I'll let your husband deal with you and your stupid antics. I honestly don't have the patience, nor the time. Mr. Matsuda, please lead her out now. I've heard all I can bear."

She walked over, grabbed his chin, and forced him to look at her.

Misa growled as she stared eye-in-eye with the beast. The beast stalking her and her precious Kira. "If he gets you," she said cruelly, "it's righteous justice. And if you get _him_, same result; you deserved to win."

"And now you've risen 100% as the second Kira," he informed her with a snarky simper he absolutely did not feel, pushing her hand away in the process. "Have a good day, Miss."


	22. Light

Surprise guest's appearance! I just realized she hasn't been in the plot, so here you go.

* * *

Chapter twenty-two- Light.

Misa had stormed away after Matsuda with a vengeful grimace on her face, seemingly deep in thought. Ryuuzaki watched her leave with mixed emotions. Had she meant it?

If Kira got him, it was rightful justice? If he won, did that make him the false justice? He shook that thought away with a warm smile. Never.

_I **am **justice._

"Ryuuzaki, you're... smiling," it was a tone of complete puzzlement from Light, which matched his face perfectly.

The detective abruptly dropped the expression, fixing his face with a cold one. "Hm, was I? Anyway, we've got a killer to bring down. We can't be wasting our time talking about my facial expressions and my other... faults."

Light nodded, smiling, playing like the innocent person he was supposed to be and once was. "Right. But all thoughts aside, did you really have to tell her that you knew she wouldn't stay away?"

L simply shrugged. "I like mind games. Besides, playing with the second Kira makes me feel in control. Like I know what her part in Kira's overall plan is."

Light sighed. "I figured you'd say something like that. But why tell her that you suspect her of being the second Kira?"

L stared at him like he was a child who didn't understand his super-easy homework. "Because, Light, I have a plan. And in the 1% chance that I may be wrong, at least I'll still be married. And who knows, maybe a father one day."

Light flinched. He understood immediately that L had said that to get a rise out of him. Instead he forced a smile to his face and replied, "That'd be nice. I think Misa's always wanted kids. A boy named something silly or whatnot."

"Yes, a son would be nice. I believe that'd at least assure her not covering him in bows in other crap."

Light allowed himself a laugh. "I'm not so sure, Ryuuzaki. You've got quite the handful with Misa. I don't envy you that much."

L watched as the younger man stalked off. _My, Light, you **are** good... But not good enough to fool me... Kira._

* * *

Light left the headquarters, deciding that it would be best to find Misa. He could tell Matsu that L sent him to see Miss Amane.

They hadn't gone far from the building he'd noticed as he ran after them. "Misa! Matsu!"

The two turned around at the sound of his voice. Misa moved a piece of blonde hair behind her ear in her shy way. "Light." She groaned. "Let me guess, the vampire's not done with us yet?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm here on my own accord. I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a moment?" He gave Matsuda a pointed look.

Not knowing what to say, the agent nodded and walked off towards the headquarters. He was going to tell L about the latest development. It was a little suspicious to want to talk to Misa alone, on Light's part.

As soon as Matsu was inside the building, Light moved Misa's chin up and kissed her. She gave in for a moment before pushing him away.

"Light, what are you doing? If L sees us, he'll tell Ryuuzaki!"

He brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into her face away with the back of his hand. He shot her a devilish smirk. "No, he won't. Besides, he's enjoyed you one too many times to tell Ryuuzaki," he played on her lack of knowledge.

He's tell her when she needed to know. That time, however, was not yet. She blushed at the mention. "It's not like I wanted to," she defended softly.

He smiled. "Good, because I love you." He stroked her cheek and she wanted nothing more than to melt into the touch. Something just felt off about it.

She whacked his hand away. "Hm, is that right? I was under the impression that you wanted me to screw my husband. And _now_ you're showing me affection?"

His smile faltered, completely sliding from his face. "Misa, I just need to make sure he's in love with you, that's all."

"And what about me?!" She growled. "If Ryuuzaki is a virgin, we'll both lose our virginities, not just him."

He glared at her. "Why do you care? I thought you wanted to be useful to me."

She shook her head. "I'm not your whore, Light. I won't just bed whoever you want me to. If I sleep with Ryuuzaki, it's because I wanted to, not because you're trying to establish his sexual state."

Light shrugged. "By all means, then, take him to your heart's content. You'll be doing me a favor." He began walking away, but stopped to tell her one that thing. "Oh and, Misa, I don't know about you, but Ryuuzaki's ready to be a father now. And I hope he _does_ impregnate you. That'd be another favor towards me."

Misa's eyes went wide as he stormed off. "Well, he'd be a better father than you!"

* * *

Misa had Matsu take her home after her fight with Light. She realized she was starting to see the real Light, and he was dark. (I had to!)

She slammed her door closed as she threw herself on her bed. No one welcomed her home, so she got the feeling Ryuuzaki was out doing whatnot.

"Hello, Misa," said a familiar voice.

Misa shot up on her bed, and whipped around in delight.

"Rem, you're back!" She cried, referring to her trip in the shinigami relm.

She hugged the shinigami joyfully.

"Yes. I saw you were in trouble and I came to help you."

Misa's grin faltered slightly. "Oh, Rem, you saw that?!"

Her friend nodded softly. "Light Yagami showed you his true colors. I'm sorry, Misa."

She made a "Whatever" gesture. "Nevermind about that. Rem, I'm married!" She cried to her mother-figure.

The shinigami took an uneasy step back. "No, Misa," she groaned, "You didn't..."

His eyes widened in realization of the miscommunication. "No, not him. I'm married to a Mister Ryuuzaki L. Amane."

Rem seemed to calm down. "Hm. Anyone's better than him," she offered. "But I'll still need to meet him."

Misa gasped, shaking her head. "Oh no, you can't. If you do, he'll know I'm the second Kira! But you could observe our interaction maybe. Would that be okay?"

Her companian nodded begrudgingly. "Fine. And Misa?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled awkwardly. "I'm happy for you, if this new guy makes you happy. And if he doesn't, I already hate him."

Misa gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "He does, Rem. You'd like him, really. I think Gelus would approve of him, if it helps you any."

Rem nodded, a real smile taking her face. "Well, he _really_ can't be worse than Light Yagami."

Misa broke down into hysterical tears as she held her shinigami, laughing all the while, while Rem patted her friend's back, not completely knowing what to do.

But then, what are you suppose to do?

* * *

I didn't completely like how this chapter went. I've been fussing over it all day. I may go back and change it, but if you guys want me to keep as is, let me know and I'll just work off it.

Keep in mind their conversation in one of the previous chapters. This was to work off that. And Misa hasn't broken up with Light, just so you know.


	23. Misa's ring: part one

Chapter twenty-three- Misa's ring.

Believe it or not, Watari didn't even have to lock her in her room as Ryuuzaki went through the house. She'd locked herself in.

Rem quieted as soon as she heard the door creak open, despite the fact that this mysterious Ryuuzaki L couldn't see her or hear a word she said. Misa shot her friend an apologetic smile as she shifted her gaze to the camera.

"Hello, Ryuuzaki," she spoke. "Did you have a good day today?"

Lawliet Ryuuzaki smirked as he crouched over in his chair. "Yes, it was quite eventful."

That perked her interest. "Hm? How so?" She asked, then frowned, an idea of why he was so amused came to mind. She sighed. "Did you make anyone cry today?"

He shrugged. "I might've. I didn't exactly stick around to see."

Misa nodded in return, resisting the urge to wince over his idiotic behavior. "I see. So, if that's not the case, why so mirthful, then?"

_Because I trip the first Kira up today, Love_. Audibly, he responded, "I got my dear friend, L, to sweat drop today. You should have seen him. It was quite... amusing."

Misa gasped, jumping to her feet in horror. "L?! You mean: curly, black hair, terrible posture, and an overall unhealthy obsession with desserts?"

L frowned from where he crouched, fingering his hair and staring at the chocolate sundae before him. "Yeah, that'd be him. Oh, Lover, did you two have a unpleasant encounter?"

"Lover? And yes. Yes we did. He was kind of a jerk, actually. For a dear friend, he had no problem kissing your wife."

Ryuuzaki bit the edge of his finger with curvy teeth. He reponded finally after an awkward moment of silence. "Is that so? I can attest to that. L always _was _on the playful side."

Misa gasped. "You're not mad?! He kissed me!" She snapped in her blind rage. "I've never meet a more disagreeable man than him!"

Ryuuzaki fought hard to keep his cool. But the laughter that chimed through his body refused to go down so easily. "Hm, fine. I'll speak to him and tell him to calm down a bit. However, I think I should warn you now, L does what L wants to do."

Misa groaned. A silent pity party ensued within her. "Fine. Can we at least get wedding rings?"

"Why?"

"Because we're married, and a ring's suppose to symbolize that outwardly. "Besides," she stifled a bit of laughter, "I think waving a ring in his face will cool him off slightly."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "Yes, I daresay it will, but not by much. It's as I said before, L does what L wants to do. And, honestly, I can't really blame him for kissing you. You're very cute."

She groaned. "Hang up now."

He did, but not before letting a bit of laughter escape through.

* * *

"So?" Misa whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Rem.

The shinigami looked deep in thought. "You two are definitely amusing," she replied finally. "And yes, you're right; Gelus would approve." She sighed begrudgingly. "He has my blessing."

Misa shrieked in delight, but quickly quieted due to the fact that Ryuuzaki could hear her.

He did hear her.

"Hm, is something wrong, Love?" His voice returned swiftly. Misa could detect an air of mockery in his tone.

"No. Why do you ask?"

He raised a quizzical brow. "You were screaming."

_Think, Misa. Think,_ she berated herself. "There was a spider," she said quickly.

She got the feeling he was smirking as he replied in a jesting tone, "Oh, arachnophobia. I should have guessed. But considering your rather strange sense of clothing, I'd figured you liked spiders. Is that not the case?"

She shook her head swiftly. "No, I hate them! And my clothes are fine!"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, quite fine, just weird."

"You're weird!"

"So I've been told."

"You say that like it's a compliment!"

"It just might be," he agreed. "In any case, do you want Watari to come in and get it out for you?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I might've imagined it. Sorry for troubling you."

He sighed. "Yes, but why apologize for your consisting nature of troublesome acts? You, Love, we're born from chaos. And I cherish it."

She flushed slightly at the mention. "I don't mean to be that way!"

Misa defended. "I just kinda am."

"Yes, but you are. Why apologize for something for something you can't change? Why are you under the impression that I'm not fascinated by this? I've told you before, but I'll say it again, you're a train wreck. And I wouldn't have you any other way."

A small smile overtook her face. "Uh, thanks. You're mysterious, Ryuuzaki. And I don't think I'd want you any other way."

He nodded. "Yes, mystery _**does**_ appeal to young women, I've heard."

She chuckled wryly. "Oh, and you've got me all figured out, don't you?"

Another nod. "Yes, but that's nothing to be ashamed of. Husbands should know their wives better than anybody else. If they don't, that's when the marriage goes awry. Their partner seeks it from someone who **_does_** know and appreciate these qualities.

"It's the same with the wife. If she's cold and uncaring, the husband goes off with some other woman. And some just aren't serious about the marriage in general, casting it in the 'pointless' category, so to speak. These people just don't care."

Misa sighed. "You know, you're starting to sound like L. If you start quoting Edgar Allan Poe, I'll never forgive you."

Ryuuzaki smirked. "Ah yes, I'm quite sure L mentioned you liked Edgar Allen Poe in one of our discussions. That fact rather surprised and... intrigued me."

Misa cocked her head slightly to the left, smiling at the camera all the while. "Why so shocked... L?"

The spoon dropped out of his hand as his eyes went wide. He stared in amazement at her.


	24. Misa's ring: part two

Chapter twenty-four- Misa's ring: part two.

The spoon dropped out of his hand as his eyes went wide. He stared in amazement at her, slowly his expression went from quizzical to cold.

"Hm, L am I, to you? Interesting. And here I thought his affections for you were onesided," he teased. "Now, that begs the question: why are you asking for L? Is it from boredom or perhaps, dare I say it, _attachment_? Or maybe you're wishing that I am L. Well, if that's the case, I'm jealous."

She bit her lip. "I was just kidding!" She groaned. "I know you're not L and I don't want you to be. It's just, you act like him, that's all. And I've decided that whenever you do, I'll call you L to shut you up."

He smirked snidely in the safety of the control room. "Oh, so you _do_ harbor feelings for him?"

Misa's cheeks flushed as her heart sounded in her ears.

"Oh, shut up. L!"

_Yes, Love, I'll leave you this final gift._

Ryuuzaki expression softened as he spoke. "I'll leave you some money and let you go out and buy the rings tomorrow, if it so please you."

Misa frowned, feeling her fingernails bite into the skin of her palm. "I can't."

Ryuuzaki froze. "Why not?" He inquired suspiciously.

She sighed like it was obvious (which it was). "I can't buy a wedding ring. The man's suppose to do it. _You've_ got to be the one to pick it, otherwise it's not special."

"Not special? I'm afraid I don't see your point. If I picked it out, you're _sure_ not to like it."

All but another groan escaped her lips. "Well by saying that, you're also saying that you don't know me enough to know what I'd like. You're undermining the time we've spent together."

"Not at all. I'm simply saying that _my_ style is the absolute opposite of your's."

"What are you talking about?! This room is _fantasic_."

He sighed, frowning and rubbing his face. "Redecoration, Love. Before it was just a plain, white room. Watari had quite the hand in helping me paint it to your liking. And even so, I based it off what you were wearing in my favorite 18 article. The October issue. I don't suppose you remember it?"

Misa felt her teeth grit as her hands clenched. "**_YOU MEAN THE ONE WHERE THEY MADE ME DRESS LIKE A WHORE?! YOU PERVERT!_**"

L took no notice of the tone. "Yes, allow me to say: breathtaking. An amazing performance, may I add?"

"Shut up. Just shut up." She frowned. "Besides, aren't we getting a little off topic? So what does you being **_sorely lacking_** in the fashion department have to do with anything?"

"Well, I would say 'sorely lacking'. I'm just a bit shy-friendly of the newest trends, that's all."

Misa wasn't buying it.

"Hm, as I was saying, just because you're _**SORELY LACKING**_, doesn't mean that _you_ shouldn't pick the ring out. Don't you know that's what makes it so special?"

"I don't follow."

Misa huffed moodily in exasperation. "No, of course you don't. Let's see if I can spell it out for you. Guy meets girl, guy loves girl, girl loves guy-"

"I don't think this is neccessary," Ryuuzaki broke in impatiently.

"Let me finish!" She growled. "Guy proposes to girl, girl accepts said proposal, guy picks out the ring."

Misa waited for the penny to drop. It did with crushing consequences. "So you're... telling me everything I've known for a long time? Next you'll be telling me how babies are made. Sorry, Love, still don't see your point."

Misa broke, clarity dawning on her for the first time in their rather long conversation. There was only one way he'd listen now. "Just do it," she commanded menacingly.

Ryuuzaki shrugged his shoulders and it off. "Fine. Why not. Who knows, maybe it'll be fun. Maybe I'll bring Watari. And L. And the rest of the task force. Yes, Touta would definitely like that."

Misa pressed her lips together in concentration. That name seemed so familiar (Matsu). She managed to keep her voice straight as she asked, "Who's Touta?"

"Oh, a very ditzy friend of mine. He's hardly a genius though."

_Hm, sounds like Matsu,_ she mused, causing a faint blush to rise across her face.

Ryuuzaki smirked. "Heh, someone's thinking a dirty thought about me. Is there a reason for that?" He jeered, not even a tad bit serious.

Misa took it the exact opposite. "You pervert! If I'm thinking a dirty thought, it's about where I'm gonna bury you when I kill you!"

He smirked. _Careful, little Kira. Your evil side's showing through._ "Ah, Love, that hurts. Play nice, okay?"

She crossed her arms and grumbled to herself under her breathe about idiots who couldn't care less about playing nice or rough. "You're an idiot," she decided finally. "And if it's all the same, I rather like horseplay."

A new spoon dropped out of his hand for the second time that day. The innuendo was not lost on him. The L part of him told him to keep calm and play it through naturally while the Ryuuzaki side begged him to ditch testing the waters and jump in all the way. Heck, he should even do a cannonball, if it so pleased him.

He applauded slowly. "Heh, you dirty, dirty girl. And here I thought Misa-Misa's nothing but innocence. So it's a mask. That's simple, and yet, so effective."

Misa scoffed as Ryuuzaki grinned. _Yes, horseplay indeed._


	25. Misa's ring: part three

**Before I start off with the chapter, I'd like to make a note to ALL READERS. And feel free to repost this message:**

_You are loved; whether big or small, boy or female, young or old, we love you. And we don't want to you change a single thing about yourself. Stay the same, and please, find qualities that you like about yourself and others._

_And so, now I ask you to do something for me: share the love. Be nice today. Smile and laugh and show lots of love towards others. Help me share the happiness!_

_And remember, **love=life**. _

* * *

Chapter twenty-five- Misa's ring: part three.

The taskforce men looked on in assorted expressions of amazement, confusion, and boredom as they entered the Happy Heaven Jewelry store. Needless to say, Matsuda was the only one happy to be there.

"I don't see how this is critical to the case," Light muttered underbreath, playing the part of the jealous ex-boyfriend to the cue.

Ryuuzaki detected the act immediately. He would play a bit of a ruse himself. "On the contrary, Light. Misa's suspected of being the second Kira, therefore, there's no need to arouse suspicion in her. It's better to give into her little whims than to make her cynical. Besides, if it's over something so little, like for instance; a wedding ring, I can easily provide her one."

"Yes, _easily_. And you're saying you're going to spoil her?"

Ryuuzaki, who hadn't been paying attention, was busy gazing at a black, diamond ring instead. It screamed Misa.

Matsu hit him in the arm. He looked at the blanching older man. "Yes?"

"Oh, uh, Light asked you a question, Ryuuzaki."

L turned an apathetic look Light's direction. "Yes, Light?" He addressed the serial killer coldly.

"I asked you if you plan on spoiling Misa."

"Essentially, yes. That would be part of the plan. Besides, if Matsuda can keep her busy enough, I can easily slip into her room and search it."

Light turned a strange gawk at him. Surprise was clear on his face. "Doesn't that classify as 'invasion of privacy'?" He queried uneasily. "That's illegal!"

The older man disagreed. "Not quite. She's living in _my_ house and sleeping in _my_ bed." He ignored the weird looks the taskforce members gave him and continued, "Therefore, legally, I'm still within the law."

"L," Watari chimed in, hoping to break the unwanted tension between the two men. "I believe we're here for a very special reason. Can we get back to the matter at hand?"

Ryuuzaki nodded his agreement. "Duely noted, Watari. He's right, Light. We should be finding Misa's ring instead of fighting over our knowledge of the law." Ryuuzaki couldn't resist a dirty jab Light's way. "You're her ex. What do you think she'd like?"

Light almost felt his fists clench at the jest. He forced a carefree expression onto his face. Time for payback... "You're right. I should help you. I have the most knowledge of her likes and dislikes anyway."

The underlying message did not go without detection from our favorite detective. He took it with a smile of his own. "Yes, of course. I **_welcome_** the help, Light. Anything to keep you in the marriage loop."

Watari inwardly winced and resisted the tempting urge to groan aloud. Had his words fallen on deaf ears? Nevermind that. He wouldn't get involved, this time. He could only hope L knew what he was doing...

"Yes, of course. I'd like nothing better than that," the snarky tone was evident in his words.

"The percentage of you being Kira has arisen to a 20% chance."

The tension between the two swirling in the air was enough to cause a few people to turn their heads in their direction, and look on in interest. Had the weird, slouchy one said something about Kira?

"Guys," Matsuda panicked, catching the nosey glances, "I think we should probably leave now."

Ryuuzaki stared him hard in the eye. "Nonsense, Matsuda. We just got here."

"Yes, but I think we've out stayed our welcome." He nervously scanned the room and its people.

Ah, so these three men were all together, picking out a single ring for a lucky lass? Inconceivable!

L and Light finally noticed the commotion they'd caused. L bit the edge of his finger thoughtfully. "Yes, Matsu, it's seems you're right. For the first time, may I add?"

"You're so mean to me," Matsuda, in turn, grumbled. "I don't know what I did to deserve it."

"Because you're MATSUDA," grumbled the moody twenty-four year old.

Light simply nodded his agreement. "Come on, Ryuuzaki. Let's go before the whole store eavesdrops on our conversation." He shot a few harsh glances around the room.

The certain receivers either looked away guiltily, or rolled there eyes before averting their ocular objects.

L paid no mind, instead, returning his gaze back to ring he'd been closely studying before. He gestured a worker over. "This is it," he announced, "The perfect one for Misa."

He could have sworn he heard clapping, but when he turned around, the nosey onlookers were ignoring him. And when he'd turned back, more applause.

"Glad to hear it," the young man replied with a friendly beam. His name tag read, 'Ryoto Kizawa.' He couldn't be much older than L. "Will there be anything else for you today, Sir?"

Ryuuzaki shook a messy mop of hair. "No. This'll be it."

The kind man's smile didn't even budge an inch. "Okay that'll be ¥59,697,349,974.82."

_($498,999,999.89 in American currency)_

Matsu's eyes went unbelievably wide. "Tha-Tha-Tha-That much?" He whimpered as Ryuuzaki pulled the yen out.

"Yes, Matsuda," he replied mildly. "That much."

Light watched with twisted amusement as the older man blanched furiously. "I-I need to sit down," he murmured shakily.

L fought his own amusement over Matsuda's reaction. He caught L's eye from the corner of his own. "Pleasure doing business with you, Sir. Have a good day, then."

Lawliet nodded and returned a slight smile his way and fangirls everywhere in the world squealed with delight. Misa was in for the biggest surprise of her life. All nineteen years of it.

* * *

P.s., I totally got Princess Bride vibes at the "inconceivable!" part. I hope you did, too. Oh, I DON'T OWN PRINCESS BRIDE OR DEATH NOTE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.


	26. Engagement and Merriment

Chapter twenty-six- Engagement and Merriment.

Misa's felt a smile embrace her facial features as she heard the door crack open and make laughter come from the other side. "Ryuuzaki, you there?!" She called through the door.

There was a slight pause before the intercom received her message and chimed in, "Yes, now I am, Love."

Rem chortled "Maturely" as Misa stomped her foot. "Hmph! Is that so?! Well then, would you **_KINDLY_** unlock this door?" She hissed.

There was a carefree laugh before he answered. "Oh, do behave, Love. I've been out, getting the engagement ring you so desired."

Misa immediately froze. "Is it pretty?" She asked giddily, like a child pestering it's mother over a birthday cake it wanted made perfect.

"Hm? Oh yes. It should be after all the money I used to pay for it, all nine digits."

Misa stared in shock. How much did he pay? She wondered in amazement. "What's it look like?" She queried aloud.

"It's dark silver-set, with diamonds lining the band. And a black diamond sits in its middle. I saw it, and figure it screamed you."

Her face broke into a silly smile. "If it's screaming, you might want to get that checked out," She teased playfully.

He rolled his eyes in response to the jest. "You know what I mean, Love," he grumbled warily.

"Oh, have a bad day?"

The continual mocking in her tone was apparent. "Yes and... no."

Misa groaned. "Oh, what did L do?" She asked, her voice dropping into a troubled drawl.

_What did do? Hm, good question. What **DID **he do?_ "He mocked me relentlessly," he settled on finally.

"Aw, did he hurt your pride? Did you get into a fight?"

_No, as we're really the same person, that's practically impossible,_ he pondered to himself. He refrained from saying so aloud.

Instead, he answered, "Yeah, big fight. Very brutal. I almost feel sorry for the taskforce guys who had to witness it."

Misa laughed aloud. He felt a eyebrow arch at that. "I'm sorry. But you're just so ridiculous. Where's L? I hear the boys on the other side. Is he still here?"

Before he could stop himself, he lunged to his feet and yelled into the microphone, "NO!"

Misa winced and covered her ears. "Not so loud!" She complained.

Ryuuzaki mentally cursed himself. "Sorry, Love, but we split up after the... quarrel."

She scrunched her nose up in distain. "Doesn't surprise me. L's a coward and he knows it."

Ryuuzaki bit the edge of his finger. _I'm a coward? Guess I never really thought about it like that..._ "Yes, you're right. He can be quite the child."

Just him saying so brought a smile to Misa's lips. "You're so strange, Ryuuzaki. And you make the weirdest friends. I wonder if you've noticed that yet."

He shrugged. "Yes, quite a bit, actually. But I still fond of the few I have. I forgot, if you want to see the ring, Watari has it outside."

She shot a skeptical look his way. "And it's not locked?" She asked gradually.

"No. Go right ahead and open it."

Misa slowly made her way over to the door and found, to her utmost surprise, that it wasn't locked. "Told you," Ryuuzaki joked over the intercom.

She stepped out and the taskforce members clapped. Her eyes widened at seeing matsuda. "Matsu, what are you doing here?" She cried delightedly.

The man in question just shrugged. "Ryuuzaki asked me to. He said it'd be important to you. It is... isn't it?"

"Of course it is! And I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Matsuda smiled cheerfully.

Watari cleared his throat and walked over and passed her a small, black box. She gingerly opened it and gasped.

The glowing, black diamond shined up at her with the accessory of three more clear-cut diamonds surrounding it. The band was made up from dark silver and the gothic designs were not lost on her.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed out in utter shock and awe.

"Hm, yes. Well, for tradition's sake, Misa Amane, will you marry me?" He teased.

Her face broke into a broad smile. "No!" She joked back.

He smirked wryly and rolled his eyes. "Heh, I think it's a little too late to be refusing marriage, as we're already passed the engagement stage, as it is."

"I know! I was just teasing." She grinned smoothly, making the taskforce members feel _**really**_ uncomfortable- all except Matsu, who was having a blast.

There was a slight pause. "Yes, stoic blood seems to run through your veins," he muttered sarcastically.

She stifled a giggle with her hand, choking abruptly off the cheerful sound. "Hey, you're one to talk! Oh, yes, you are."

"We should probably get going," Aizawa broke in before they could got really into it. "We'll leave you two alone-" _you lovebirds_, he added silently, willing the temptation to smile away.

Misa smiled prettily at them, waving all the while. "Yep, see you guys later!" She chirped happily.

They waved back with not nearly the same amount of enthusiasm as the young model. Not that they didn't want to leave...

They did. A lot. Too much?

* * *

Yeah, sucky chapter. Sorry. There's just been a lot going on in my life right now. Plus, I've been writing this through a writers block- PAINFUL. You know this because it's the one time I clean my room. Yeah... well, I'll try to get a new chapter up soon. Write you later.


	27. Flirting with the enemy

You guys deserve some fluff, so here's to it. I hope you make s'mores and I hope you like it. And since this is a special, you know what that means; the chapter's twice as long. And fluffy... like a cloud!

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven- Flirting with the enemy.

Misa groaned in ecstasy as she felt Ryuuzaki slip into bed and hold her. A smile lit up her face as his hands brushed through her hair.

"Like that?" He teased her childishly.

"Yes!" She whined.

Her eyes widened and she tensed as she felt his lips brush the back of her neck. He chortled slyly against her soft skin. "Glad to know I can... excite you in such a way."

Misa blushed at the implication. "Don't be a pervert!" She hissed, the mood breaking for her for a moment.

Ryuuzaki kissed her back and she squirmed uncomfortably in his arms. "Oh, don't be like that, Lover. It's silly and cute and naive. Besides you're so warm."

He squeezed her hard against his chest. She couldn't fight the smile that fought its way to her face._ Complete and total bliss..._

"You're warmer," she mumbled. "Can't I just turn around for a moment to bury my face into your shirt?! Please! I'll even close my eyes so I won't see your face."

Lawliet Ryuuzaki felt himself grow cold. He fought himself hard to keep his voice from expressing his stoic doubt . "No. I'm sorry, Misa. But even just one glance of my face would rise the percentage of the chance of you dying by Kira by 40%."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes at that. "_**OOKAAY**_, L... but I am gonna want to be with you... like **_that_**... eventually."

Oh, that's bittersweet, if I know it, he thought to himself. "Yes, I can assure you, I wish the very same thing, Darling."

"Darling? Well, that's a new one. Why the change of heart? And if we ARE going to ever have kids, we'll need to... you know."

He played it off innocently. Or deviously, if you look at it the right way. "No. I don't think I do. Please explain. What would we have to do, Love?"

Misa groaned aloud. "Love, really? We're back to that again? And- I don't wanna explain it!"

"Please do, though. I wanna hear it from _your_ mouth. What would we have to do?" He kissed the back of her neck lightly.

She shivered as the feeling of his warm breathe clouding up there. "I- We'd have to-" she cut herself off, blushing so hard and unable to finish the rest of her sentence.

"To what?" He persisted devilishly doing things he KNEW would distract her like tickling her sides, pulling her closer to himself, and laying kisses down the back of her neck and lower. "To what, Lover?"

"**TO MAKE LOVE!**!" She shrieked out.

Watari sat straight in bed, absolutely shocked to be woken up by such a statement. Horrified, really. He'd better fall asleep quickly before they started!

Ryuuzaki pressed his lips to the tip of her ear, biting it gently, eliciting a surprised gasp from Misa. "Don't be so mean to me!" She whined childishly at him.

He soothed her softly by kissing her cheek. "Fine. Besides, I think I've had enough fun for tonight. And I think you've had as much as you can bear. Rest now, Love."

Misa did rest. And long after she'd fallen asleep, he still was up wide awake and watching her. Even for hours on end.

* * *

The moment she awoke, Misa didn't even bother to scream her outrage at him not being there. She'd expected it the moment she'd fallen asleep.

Besides, war is never won against Ryuuzaki. Yes, the battle is smaller and attainable, but the war was exciting and inviting her to win. And she had yet to do so.

How could she refuse?

Grinning confidently, she got dressed for the long day ahead of her. And it was only about to get longer, if L Lawliet had anything to do with it.

And he did.

* * *

Misa was walking on sunshine and hearing bird chirping prettily around her as she skipped happily down the stairs and outside.

Misa's smile slipped and her sunny demeanor shifted negatively when she saw who was waiting for her. "Why the heck are _you _here?" She demanded at the intruder leaning against a black limo.

Lawliet could only simper snidely back at her. "Good to see you, too." He gestured to the open door he was holding open for her. "Get in the car."

She was immediately on guard. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.

He sighed wryly. "Because your husband wishes you at the station. Are you to deny him your most stimulating company? I'm bound to tell you it'll cut deep, if you refuse."

"Yeah, I understand that, but why'd he send _**YOU**_?!"

L placed a hand over his heart in a mock gesture. "Why, Love, because he knew he couldn't deny _me_ the pleasure of your company if he was to have it."

Misa instantly understood the sarcasm in his tone and decided not to push it, else she should end with a headache. She miserably sighed her defeat. "Fine. But make this ride the shortest one**_ EVER KNOWN_**," she warned, making it clear she didn't want to be in his presence longer than required.

"**_I'm _**not driving. Watari is. Say hi. Besides, if you are to insist on such a thing, ask the driver yourself, or stick through it peacefully. For me personally, I prefer you silent."

He watched as she hopped in the back seat and scooted in himself as Watari took off.

Misa gave a ladylike (it wasn't) snort. "Oh, you're so charming," she trilled his way, sardonically. "How do girls take you? "

L shrugged as much as the vehicle's movement would allow. "They don't," he put it simply. He continued, "You yourself are a prime example of that. Oh, I figured you'd like to know the percentage of you being Kira just went up 50%, due to this new charm-speak you're trying."

Misa already knew he was telling her just to get a rise out of her and it was her duty as the second Kira not to give him one. "As I said before, charming. And can we please leave Kira out of _one_ conversation?"

"Why? Does it make you feel awkward knowing that we're so hot on your trail? Or that Light works on the taskforce and you used to and/or still date him? Yes, could that be the reason?"

A harsh glare took over Misa's face. "Are you insinuating that I'm an adulterous whore? That's low, L, even for _you_."

"I'm not insinuating anything, much less that you have a lot of sex. I simply saying that you and Light have a past, to which intercourse may have been a part of."

Misa turned red at the bluntly put statement. "I know how to keep it in my pants, thank you!" She snapped angerily, before adding, "I'm Misa-Misa, the picture of total innocence- emotionally **_and _**sexually ."

"So you haven't...? And you and your husband haven't...?"

"**NO**!"

In the front seat, Watari was blushing bright red. He was really regretting having ever offered to drive.

A devious grin lit Lawliet's face. He drew the protesting model close and captured her lips with his own, accidently pushing her against the door. He pulled away, innocently acting like he's done nothing at all and the inflamed color of her cheeks wasn't his fault in any way.

"That's good to know, Lover," he murmured against the skin of her neck.

The petname left her with so many questions. _Lover? I'm so confused. Could Ryuuzaki be L, after all?_

Misa smiled and shook the thought away. _No. I hate L. Ryuuzaki's a whole 'nother thing. He's problematic and irritating and- L's a great kisser._

Her eyes widened when she realized she'd inwardly admitted to thinking so. Lawliet noticed. "Something wrong? You're turning rather pale."

Misa hid herself by gritting her teeth, clenching a fist, and punching his chest repeatedly. He only laughed it off and laid his head on her over her shoulder, not even bothering to hug her properly.

"You know, that hurt a little bit, Misa," he grumbled. He tone made it perfectly clear he didn't really care. "And what did I do to deserve it? I was simply confessing my feelings, silly child. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

She gave him a weird look. "I'm married! Yes, there's something wrong with with that!"

L shook it off. "I doubt Ryuuzaki will really care. He's always shared his toys with me. You're no exception."

"Hang on a freakin' moment! I'm no one's toy, much less **_YOUR'S_**," She growled out, chest-pounding him again.

He ignored the annoyance blooming from on his chest, instead, he moved a piece of blonde hair away from the back of her neck. He laid a lingering kiss there.

Misa gasped and slowly settled into it, despite her body telling her how wrong it was. _Cheater_, it seemed to hiss.

_But I'm not!_ She protested, though she made no move to push him off.

"But you are," he whispered in total ecstasy of being so close to her in person. "You're mine and only mine. Not Light's, not Kira's, not Ryuuzaki's. All mine."

She opened her mouth to counter his claim. Watari got there first. "We're here," he cut in briskly, hoping to save his surrogate son's cover.

L growled slightly, ticked of at being disturbed before he started. He silently calmed himself down and released the girl from his grasp with a sly smile forced to his face. "Ryuuzaki set up an intercom system upstairs for you two to communicate. Excuse me. I must be elsewhere."

He stepped out of the limo and started off towards the looming building ahead. His wife could only blink at his actions before following foolishly after him, Watari in tow.

The dark hallways were dimly lit by sunlight streaming in through the windows. It made the scene look like an erupted flame- orange haze lending the pathway light.

She could see his figure moving a few yards in front of her. "L, wait!" She called after him, causing the latter to pause in his stride.

Misa grabbed L wrist so he wouldn't move. "I'll see you soon, won't I?" She tried to keep the desperation from her voice as she asked the heart-wrenching question. "I don't want you to stay away from me for too long."

L slowly turned to face her, no expression apparent for her to read. "Well, if that's the case. Yes, I'll see you sooner than you expect, I daresay. But until then, I must bid you adieu, Darling Dearest."

He started to walk away, then seemingly changed his mind, whipping back around to face her. "I forgot one **_very_** important detail, Darling."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "And that would be?"

"Ryuuzaki never sent for you. I just wanted to have you to myself all day. Watari will you home now. Bye."

"**_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_**!"


	28. Misa's wrath

Chapter twenty-eight - Misa's wrath.

L started to walk off, but Misa wasn't about to allow that after the day he'd put her through. "You've got to be kidding me. Get back here, you jerk!" She snarled, grabbing his wrist.

He froze and slowly turned around. "Yes?" He asked obliviouly, as though he hadn't manipulated her schedule to match his.

She released his wrist with a small grunt. "Don't 'yes' me. 'Yes' is for if we're on the same page. We're not!" She cried out in annoyance.

Ryuuzaki couldn't care less. He shrugged, staring intently into her eyes. "Your point?" Even his tone remained stoic.

Misa seethed at the apathy, stomping her foot, to Ryuuzaki's internal amusement. She was acting like a five year old girl again. "I'm your wife, Ryuuzaki! You've got to-" she gasped, cutting herself off by slamming her hands over her mouth.

The mistake did not go unnoticed. He raised his eyebrows interestedly. "Did you just call me Ryuuzaki?" Misa gritted her teeth and pondered over kicking him in the shins.

"Yes," she managed out, to her eternal shame. "It was an honest mistake."

He rolled his eyes snarkily. "Ah, yes, mistaking me for your **_husband_** is a little thing. Glad to see you take your vows so lightly."

Misa swore she heard a note of irksome jealousy in his voice. She defiantly countered, "You're one to talk! How many times have you kissed me again? Oh, that's right; I've lost count!"

"Three," he supplied automatically.

"Four," She argued back.

"No, three. The first time, you kissed ME."

She shook her head furiously. "That doesn't count! I was **_ACTING_**!"

"It _does_ count and my point still stands."

Misa stomped her foot again. "Fine, have it your way. I'm leaving."

Lawliet nodded and crossed his arms. "Right. I guess **_now_** would be the time to tell you that I was lying about Watari giving you a ride home. It's my pleasure to chauffeur you home today, of course, at Ryuuzaki's request. Heh, told you we share all our toys."

"I'm not your toy, Ryuuzaki!"

He pointed at her. "What? There, you just did it again! You called me Ryuuzaki. This signifies the start of two things. One; you're starting to have romantic feelings for me, or in the very least, a deep attraction. Or two; you can't decipher who's Ryuuzaki anymore."

Her face took on the horror she felt. "Shut up! I absolutely hate you. There's no hidden feelings or start of attraction. You're just as much of a jerk as you were, when I first met you. And I know who Ryuuzaki is. I'm married to him, thank you!"

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I think I was quite charming the day we met. We talked about Edgar Allan Poe."

Misa fumed at his words. "I know that. I was **_there_**. You _Were_ nice, but after that, you turned into a total jerk."

L shrugged. "I don't mean to come off that way, I just do. Believe me, you're not the only one who thinks I lack proper manners."

She rolled her eyes spitefully. "Oh, good. Glad to know the _whole_ world thinks you're a humorless swine just like I do."

He scrunched up his face is distaste. "Well, I wouldn't say the _whole_ world. More like 73% of it."

"That's more than half of it!"

"Is it? I honestly hadn't noticed."

She gestured at him wildly. "See? You're so rude to **_everyone_**. Five minutes after meeting you, the average person is thinking about how to invent a time machine to erase the fact they ever _met_ you."

"What's wrong with that? If that's their reaction to meeting me, we may have a time machine in the next decade. That's an advancement in science. An impressive one, may I add?"

"Take me home now," she hissed, ignoring the jesting tone completely.

He furrowed his eyebrows suggestively. "Wow, glad you got that off your chest," he stated simply. She was not fond of the perverted meaning underlying his words.

"Shut up. I just want to go home."

He nodded thoughtfully. "My house or yours?"

Misa covered her ears and chanted softly,"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," as she curled over slightly.

He sighed, watching the unmoving girl for a while before walking over and scooping her up into his arms with a sigh. She didn't weigh much. She'd froze at the initial contact, her seeming incantation stopping abruptly.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, suspiciously.

He didn't answer, but she swore she heard a small sound that could've been classified as a grunt.

"What are you doing to me, you crazy sex fiend?!" She shrieked loudly.

L winced at the modulation in his ear. He shot her a hard glare while she looked away sheepishly. "Carrying you since, apparently, walking's too hard for you to manage."

"Well, I'm fine," she replied stubbornly. "You can put me down now."

He shook his head in response. "Nope. You can stay right where you are," he retorted playfully.

Misa frowned. "I think that classifies as kidnapping. And you're not listening to me, are you?"

No, he wasn't. He'd learned and learned fast to tune Misa out. They could almost hold a pleasant conversation that way.

Together, boy and frowning breached the outside world.

She huffed as he dropped her roughly to the ground without even attempting to catch her. She fell with a small _thump!_ onto the concrete. She glared up at him. "That _**HURT**_."

"You told me to put you down," he pointed out. "You never said how hard."

"I didn't mean for you to _drop_ me!" She growled. She sighed and held her hand out. "Well, the least you can do is help me up."

"If I must," he consented, taking her hand up and pulling her up.

He noticed the deep shade of red she turned when they tumbled to the ground. She stared down at him deeply. "Could you get off me?" He ruined the moment.

She sighed, standing up. "Man, L, you sure know how to make a girl feel special," she noted his awkwardness sarcastically.

He shrugged. "I try."

A child's gleeful cry was filled into the air. Misa watched as a few kids came into view, running and chasing after each other.

Ryuuzaki noticed the wanting look. "What's the matter?" He followed the longing gaze. "They're children. The Earth's filled with them."

She wiped a tear away from her face. "Shut up. They're not just children. They're **_PERFECTION_**! They're so freakin' beautiful! And Ryuuzaki won't let me have any."

Ryuuzaki stiffened where he stood. "You really want children that much?"

Misa cocked her head at him. "Don't you?"

"Not really. They're whiney and smelly and they cry a lot. They take too long to grow up. By teenage years, you'll be hoping they'll be out of the house soon. And then there's the matter of the mother. I'd have to go out and find the right woman. And that's too tiresome a thought."

Misa gasped. "That's not true at all! Children are a blessing. Ask anybody."

"I would, and they'd tell you the same thing I am; they're annoying. Misa?"

She wasn't beside him anymore. Instead, she was walking up to three awe-striken children who looked around the age of seven or eight. "Misa-Misa?" He heard one of them ask her meekly- a little girl with pigtails just like Misa.

He waited patiently to her her answer. "Uh huh. What's your name?"

"R-Ruki."

He got the feeling she was smiling stupidly. "Nice to meet you, Ruki. Who do you have with you?"

The little girl grew more confident. "My friends, Kisa and Reiji," she answered cheerfully.

"Nice to meet, you guys." She gestured behind her for Lawliet to come up.

He shook his head roughly. "I'm all good," he mouthed silently at her.

She sighed. "Give me one second," she told the children playfully before walking over to Ryuuzaki. "Get your butt over there, or so help me, I'll make you. What's it going to be."

He smiled cheerfully and took her hand in his. "Let's get this over with," he whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"Glad you're so psyched."

"I'm not."

"Sarcasm, Dear," she countered. "Act like you **_LIKE_** kids, at least."

He rolled his eyes. "Lie to the children. Yes, that does wonders for their self esteem."

"Just shut up and smile."

Ruki, Kisa, and Reiji stared up in wonder at Ryuuzaki's disheveled appearance. "Who's he, Misa-Misa?" Reiji asked, scowling at the older man.

_Alpha dog complex. He's figuring out the hard way I'm the alpha here,_ Ryuuzaki noted with a hint of chaotic amusement over the fact. _Any boy who's older than him is a threat, he believes._

"Reiji, behave. It's obvious they're in love. You ARE in love, aren't you?" Ruki asked excitedly, ignoring the dirty look the little boy threw her.

"No-"

"Yes," Ryuuzaki cut her off. "We're actually thinking about having kids." He tossed Misa a wink.

She resisted the urge to flip him off. He was saved by the children's presence and their presence alone.

"Oh, that's so sweet! You guys would have the _**CUTEST**_ kids," Kisa gushed.

Ruki nodded her agreement. She saw Reiji roll his eyes and elbowed him.

"I'm not going to agree with that," he growled at her.

She shrugged as Misa laughed, seemingly already over the fact they were talking about her reproducing with Lawliet. "It's okay. I guess if the baby inherits all **_my_** traits, we'll be good."

"My traits are fine. Besides, who died and made you genetic engineer? More than likely, it's going to inherit a good portion of my features."

Misa shrugged. "Fine." Her eyes widened momentarily, her mind finally catching up with the topic. "Well, Ruki, Kisa, _Reiji_, it's been nice. We've got to get going."

"Okay!" Kisa and Ruki chimed happily. "Come back with the little baby soon."

Reiji scoffed. "Whatever," he muttered distastefully to himself. But even he wanted Misa to come back soon.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Misa mused cheerfully as soon as they got into the car. "I told you kids were a lot of fun!"

L shrugged. "I'm still in one piece," he noted. "That's a good sign, at least."

She rolled her eyes before answering. "They're **_children_**, not monsters. They're not trying to tear you apart, you know."

The conversation should've ended there, but Ryuuzaki felt like being stubborn. He digged his nails into the wheel as he replied, "That's up to perspective."

"No, it's not! When, in your life, has a child even tried to kill you?!"

Ryuuzaki frowned at the inquiry. "I'd rather not talk about it." He was thinking back to the time Matt and Mello had the genius idea to try to drown him when they were six, and he was giving them a bath after they'd played in the mud. He'd come out of the bathroom completely wet and covered in bubble bath, an hour later. Then, of course, Near, who was five at the time, had to ask why he looked so strange. L hadn't had an answer for him.

"Okay, I'll leave _that _for another time. But what do you think about them now? They're so cute, so loveable, so squeez-"

"Yeah, I'll have kids one day. If they're **_YOUR'S_**," he told her deviously as she flushed bright red.

Misa knew better than to reply to that.


	29. The unwanted guest

Since it's the 29th chapter, it's a special (twice as long), as I'm obsessed with the number nine. If it's in any number, that number's significance goes up by 69%.

And because the author's an obsessive-IX-insane freak, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the people reading this, the fellow LxMisa fans. Here's to you! 9;

* * *

Chapter twenty-nine- The unwanted guest.

The car rolled to a stop. "We're here," L stated redundantly.

"So we are. Um, Ryuuzaki may not be home right now. Do you want to come in?" She honest-to-God hoped he declined her offer. She was just being nice. And she did not want to be alone with him any longer than necessary.

She was in no such luck. "Sure, why not. I haven't been inside in so long."

They both stepped out of the car and walked up the long, neat, cobblestone path.

_At least we can rule out the possibility of him being a serial killer. It'd be rather ironic if he **was** a serial killer and the private detective trying to catch Kira. Besides, even if he was, Rem and I could easily take him_, Misa pointed out to herself happily.

"It should be unlocked," she murmured before sliding the door open. "Ah, voila!"

He stepped inside in the same awkward manner that comes with walking with a slight slouch.

Misa dropped her bag to the ground before playing the part of hostess. She smiled brightly at him- a smile she, in no way, felt. "Can I get you anything?" She chirped like the little bird she was pretending to be.

_Ride the wind_, Misa, she told herself. _And this evening will fly by faster than you'd expect. Though, not nearly fast enough._

"Do you have any tea or some coffee, perhaps?" He asked with his thumb pressed to his lips in a childish expression.

She nodded, finding the gesture madly adorable (raise your hand if you did, too). "Yes, right this way, to the kitchen."

He obediently followed her, refraining from telling her he'd been here many times more than she had, as that would likely get him thrown out of his own house.

She popped a teabag into a cup and ran steaming hot water over it. "Give it a few minutes. The flavor will melt together soon. Do you take sugar or milk or cream in your tea?"

"Yes, sugar please."

She added a few spoons of sugar into the cup. L watched obsessively, as though there was a way she could possibly ruin adding sugar, because apparently to him, she could. "A bit more than that, I'd say," he nudged nicely.

She added in a few more spoonfuls and looked at him for the okay. He nodded, despite not being complete satisfied with the amount. The moment he brought it to his lips, he'd already figured out the outcome. Dry.

"Fantastic," he lied politely. A simple lie.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

L pretended he didn't know what the contents in the refrigerator and the cupboards were. "What do you have?" He asked innocently.

She sighed wryly, thinking about her husband. "Well, unfortunately for me, Ryuuzaki's a sweet food junkie. So we have plenty pies and cakes. L seems to favor chocolate over vanilla and strawberry over chocolate."

"I _am_ L."

She did a comically double take before realizing her mistske. "Yes. Yes, you are. Sorry, L. I meant _Ryuuzaki_."

She's mixing my aliases up, he mused fondly to himself. She's confusing the way I act when I'm being L and the way I act when I'm being Ryuuzaki.

"It's quite alright. Most people mistake us for twins when they see us. Both black haired, pale skinned."

Hm, he's got a point. "Well, I'm sorry all the same."

"Misa," he spoke sharply. "Stop apologizing."

She flushed. "I'm sor-"

He raised an eyebrow and she trailed off. "For pie, we have boston creme, apple, chocolate cream, and banana cream. For cakes; carrot, wedding- don't ask how he got it- strawberry shortcake, and cheesecake. We also have pudding, s'mores, belgium chocolate, and strawberries."

The list was heaven itself. "I can cut myself some strawberry shortcake."

"No! You're the guest. I **_must_** cut it. I insist."

_Well, at least I can actually feel like her husband, if she does __this, _he gazed on the bright side.

L watched as she took his desired object from the fridge. Is it terrible to say that having Misa serve it to him made the dessert's value skyrocket past the thousands?

It made him wonder how she tasted right now. "Thank you," he murmured gratefully as she passed him his slice.

Misa suddenly gasped. It sounded like she swore "Ryuk" under her breathe. Ryuuzaki couldn't be sure.

"You okay, Misa?" He asked, getting up and going over to her. Next thing she knew, he was feeling her forehead for a temperature. "You seem fine," he said to comfort her, but even more for himself.

_She's fine! You're overreacting_, he scolded himself. _Don't get so worked up over such little things._

Misa, on the other hand, was recovering from hearing the concern in his voice. She hadn't ever heard him express so much emotion. She hadn't even realized he had any.

She had also been shocked to turn around and see Ryuk there. Rem was patiently waiting beside him, clearly not enjoying the other shinigami's company.

Misa shakily forced a simper to her face. "I'm fine. Let's take this to the living room," she offered, unconsciously taking his hand.

She looked behind to see if the shinigami were following them. They were.

* * *

L observed that Misa hadn't let his hand go when they sat on the couch. He didn't think she noticed in the first place.

"Misa, we need to talk," Rem spoke. Light had dropped by while her mistress had been out. She hadn't liked what he'd had to say. Or the "gift" he'd left. "Light Yagami stopped by while you were gone. He told me he wants you to give your Death Note up."

Misa understood immediately. Light thought she was past repair to him. She had no use left to him. And for reasons unknown to her, she honestly didn't care.

She stood up with a slight frowned. Takada was involved somehow.

L saw the expression and mistook it for boredom. "You okay, Misa? You seem really out of it today."

"Oh no, I'm fine. Excuse me to freshen up."

He watched her leave with an unreadable expression.

* * *

Misa locked her bedroom door behind her. "Let me guess," she started off with an eye roll, "Light plans to give my Death Note to Takada so his whore will bend and break his way, since I refuse to? Heh, I should've known."

Ryuk laughed at the insult. "Good job, kiddo, let her have it. Humans are so interesting!" He cried out gleefully.

"Leave her alone, Ryuk," Rem scolded him. "She has enough to think about without you adding even more."

"Partypooper," grumbled the spiky haired shinigami uninterestedly. "You need to learn how to loosen up. You think a few boring centuries in the shinigami relm would make you as curious as I am."

The purple haired shinigami rolled her eyes at that. "Don't pay attention to him, Misa. What are you going to do about Light's request?"

"Well, I'll listen, of course."

"But you'd forget everything," Rem warned. "You wouldn't remember me, or Ryuk, or anything to do with the Death Note, including all the murders you've committed."

Misa shrugged. "I know. But Light's Kira. And Kira gets what he wants. And right now, he wants my Death Note. If I don't give it to him, he'll kill me."

"And then I'll kill him," Rem growled, a firm glare on her face. Her expression softened slowly.

It was at this moment Ryuk broke in. "And then I'd have to go back to the shinigami relm. It's super boring there, kiddo. Make her behave!"

Misa didn't soften a bit. Instead, she walked over to her bed and pulled the book from under her mattress. She handed it to the purple haired shinigami. "Take this to him. It's been nice knowing you, Rem, Ryuk. In another life, then." She closed her eyes as she said the words, each one more rueful than the next. "I denounce ownership of the Death Note and any knowledge having to do with it."

They faded from vision and her expression softened into that of teenage innocence. "Oh, Misa," Rem murmured softly, not heard by her ex-mistress anymore.

"I'm gonna miss the kiddo a bit," Ryuk admitted, for once, not laughing. "Come on, Rem, we have a job to do."

* * *

Well, somehow I managed to depress myself while writing this. Ironic, right?


	30. Game, set, match

Chapter thirty- Game, set, match.

Light Yagami, a.k.a. Kira, sat in his room, at his desk. He stared vaguely down at a magazine he was pretending to read. He slowly turned around as he sensed the shinigami drawing near. "I presume you've succeeded in persuading Misa, Rem. May I have it?"

He outstretched his hand and Rem resisted the urge to tell him off. She hesitantly handed it over, a scowl apparent on her face. "I hope you know what you're doing, **_human_**," she spat just to remind him of his ungodly status.

He shrugged simply. "Misa was weak. Weak is useless to me. Takada _worships_ Kira. She and Mikami are perfect for the job. And unlike Misa, they don't get in the way. Take this to Takada now, Rem."

She narrowed her eyes carefully. "What makes you think I will, after what you've done to Misa?"

Light rolled his eyes. He really had no time for her crazy dramatics today. "Well, if you don't, you'll never see Misa again."

"I could see Misa again."

He scoffed at that. "Oh yes, you plan to show up at her door and make her remember you? That'll go over well, especially with L living in the same house. At least my way, she'd get the Death Note back eventually."

"You seem to think I _want_ Misa to have the Death Note. Has it occured to you, Light Yagami, that I _want_ her to be where she is? Why should I let you drag her back into this now?"

"Because I make Misa happy, Rem. You know it as well as I do."

Rem seemed to be thinking it over. "How do I know you're not lying, human? Your kind always spin their words."

Light rolled his eyes. "And how long are you willing to bet Takada will be alive? Like Misa, she's annoying. Mikami will blindly follow me perfectly, so he can live. But the moment Takada outlives her usefulness, she's dead."

"Even if that's true, why would I want to help you? If Takada outlives her usefulness, as you say, I'm guessing the world would be free of crime. Why would you want Misa to have it back?"

Light shrugged. "It's simple really. Misa's has nice physical genetics. She's also not the complete idiot she let's everyone believe she is. Those attributes combined with my intelligence would leave us with the perfect heirs, when I die."

"Heirs?" Rem was completely puzzled. She finally caught on, roaring at the realization. "**_ A BABY FACTORY?!_** That's what you're planning on using her as!"

Even Ryuk winced at that, though he said nothing.

_Not quite. It's purely rivelry, he noted to himself. 50% of a child's genes comes from its mother and 50% from its father. If it picks up Misa's features like I suspect it will, she'll have a little scandal on her hands. __Besides, when I give her the Death Note back, she'll fall helplessly at my feet. But for now, I can't allow her to confess to Ryuuzaki. I've come way too far to give up now. The new world WILL rise and I'll be its god._

"Call it what you like, but I'll be doing Misa a favor. She's still hung up on me."

Not when I last saw her, Rem snarkily thought to herself. She hated your guts more than I do. But I'm catching up pretty quickly.

"Fine," Rem forced herself to say through clenched teeth. "I'll take this to Takada. But if this alternate ending happens as you believe it will, I will personally kill you myself. Misa deserves to be happy and she won't be with **_you_**."

"Heirs. That's all I want. She can keep her fake husband. All I want are her genetics."

"Takada could provide nice enough genetics," Rem tried to sway him. "She's almost a genius. I don't see why you prefer Misa's over her's. You don't even like Misa. Why her's?"

Light rubbed his temple with his fingers. "Because Misa's stupid and she'll do what I want. I'd have more of a challenge with Takada, even if she does worship me. Besides, I think **_even _**with Misa's brain cells, they'll have enough decent brain cells from their father that their decreased intelligence will still eclipse Misa's by hundreds."

Light took a brief moment to bask in his glory. _Game, set, match._

Rem had other ideas._ You're right. Misa will have children. It's my job to make sure you're not the father. That Ryuuzaki is._

* * *

"Sorry that took so long," Misa apologized, coming back into the room. "Misa forgot why she even went in there, in the first place. Pretty silly of her, huh?"

L resisted the urge to frown upon hearing her words. Even he had to admit her forgetfulness was out of character for her. "Are you sure you're not sick?" He asked, obliviouly concerned for the wayward model.

She waved him off with a giant grin. "No, I'm fine. Although, it IS getting a little cold in here. Do you mind if I turn the temperature up?"

"No, go ahead."

She got up and turned it up past 60. She smiled after the deed was done. "Well, that's done. Oh, your plate is empty. Do you want more cake or something else?"

L was sitting down in his usual, awkward position. Misa seemed to noticed it for the first time, with a slight frown. "Do you always sit like that?"

He hugged his legs closer to himself, and pressed his thumb to his lips like how a child would. "Yes, I do. If I sat normally, even just _once_, my deductive-reasoning skills would decrease by a factor of 40%."

Misa's mouth opened in weird disbelief. "That's insane! You can't possibly believe that's true," she tried to reason to no effect.

"But it is. In my profession, one must be the best he can be. That's also why I prefer sweets and fruits to normal dinners and lunches. I've also found it makes one sweeter to talk to."

She rolled her eyes at the hidden jest. "Haha, you're so funny. I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, I will not eat sweets all day. I like _meals_ not snacks."

"Is that so? I don't recall you ever telling me such a thing. Mistaking me for Ryuuzaki again, are we?" It was a low blow, and he knew it.

As expected, she paled at the implication. She stuttered out weakly, "I-Um- I... don't know how to respond to that."

"Why's that, I wonder? It's okay, though, Love. I find it rather ironic that you can barely stand me and yet keep mistaking me for Darling Dearest."

Misa felt her cheeks heat up at the mention. "If you're insinuating that I'm unconsciously classifying you as my lover, you can drop that claim right now. I love one man, and ONE man only."

He sipped his tea pleasantly. "Fraid I can't attest to that, Darling. You've got Yagami after you, Ryuuzaki, I myself, of course. We're all running to that finish line, hoping for first place."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Ryuuzaki's already won. Give it up. And Light Yagami is ancient history."

Ryuuzaki cocked his head in pleasant surprise. Light ancient history to Misa? "Oh, is that so? I wonder why that'd be."

"Let's just say that jerk's not what I thought he was," she answered gradually.

Ryuuzaki could've cracked a smile. "I always thought the chief's son was a reasonable fellow. Am I not right in this assumption?"

"No. No, you're not. He's a cheater. And a lowlife. And I wish I'd never met him!"

Look at that, the second Kira's getting fed up with her boyfriend. Has she awoken to his lies? Does she understand the consequences of her actions, if she gets caught? I wonder what's going through her head.

L slowly unfolded his legs and got up."I should be taking my leave now. I've got a long drive ahead of me. I want to get home before dark. You have my number. Call it if you need anything."

She nodded and walked with him to the door, opening it for him. He moved to go out it, but she moved quicker, pulling him to her chest. The hug completely took him by surprise.

He felt his eyes gradually soften in serenity in his comfortable position in her arms. "I could actually fall for you," Misa heard him whisper. She got the feeling he was saying it more to himself than to her.

She released him, frowning slightly. "Let's not go that far." She offered, "But you could maybe be a friend of mine. Would that be okay?"

He readily agreed, "Yes. So now I've gained another friend. Between you, Ryuuzaki, and Light, that'd be three more than I ever expected of having."

She smile cheerfully at him, taking his hands, and dancing around with him. "Let's all be friends together!" She trilled delightedly.

L managed a slight smile. "Yay?!" He cheered.

Salute him for trying.


	31. Takada takes over

Chapter thirty-one- Takada takes over.

Rem ignored the cold tingling down her skin. She was unaccustomed to dealing with the cold. The shinigami relm only ever remained dusk, smoldering, and unbearably hot. Despite that, this was an unpleasant change.

A sense of foreboding overtook her. She knew giving the Death Note to Takada was, in a sense, betraying Misa. But at the moment, it was the only way to save her life. Misa knew that.

She swiftly entered the room, and tapped the unsuspecting girl on the shoulder. Kyoimi gasped at the contact. Rem spared no time pushing a page against the human's pale arm. Takada calmed down when she saw the shinigami.

"Kira," she gapped, "you _are_ real. I thought Light was half mad when he told me to expect you. So, do all shinigami look like you, or do you look different?"

The purple haired death god shot her a glare. "Do all humans look like you, human, or do they look different?"

The young genius flushed at the reprimand. "Oh, sorry, I should have guessed not. I honestly didn't mean to offend you. Light tells me you're called Rem. He also said that you were Misa's former shinigami."

Rem stiffened. "That's true. Misa was my former charge until Light commanded me to retake the Death Note from her." She got a dirty thought and added more. "He also told me to warn you that, if you disobey him, he'll have me take the Death Note back and kill you."

Takada frowned uneasily. "That's not very nice of him," she pouted. "Did he say anything else to you to warn me?"

Rem shook her head in response. Her gaze hardened frighteningly. "No. But beware of one thing, human. I despise Light Yagami. He's my enemy, and if you like him, you're my enemy too. A shinigami is the last enemy you want to have."

"Misa liked Light. Did you hate **_her_**?!" Kyoimi sneered in disgust.

Rem lied through her teeth perfectly. "Yes, I did. I would've killed her had I had the chance. Light always stopped me, and that is why I hate him so."

Kyoimi wasn't buying it, but she wasn't about to call a SHINIGAMI out on lying. "Er, yes, of course. But from now, you don't have to deal with Misa anymore. You deal with ME."

Rem wasn't scared. Not intimidated. Not in the least "Understood, human. However, my quarrel still stands with Light. A shinigami never forgives and they never forget. Remember that."

Needless to say, Takada ended up being the intimidated one. But then again, it wasn't everyday she talked to a shinigami who hates her guts.

* * *

Misa slipped into bed. She wore only black, lacy panties and a lacy, blue tank top. She barely had time to curl over in bed before she felt a hand brush her shoulder.

"This place reeks of L," Ryuuzaki murmured. "Did you throw him a tea party?"

She laughed him off wryly. "As a matter of fact, I did,"she answered. "You should have seen it. There were cakes and everything!"

Ryuuzaki knew she was only teasing, but her wording brought vivid pictures of Alice in Wonderland.

"'We're all mad here'," he quoted thoughtfully.

Misa moved her back against his chest as she scooted under the covers more. He slumped down and unconsciously wrapped himself around her.

"Yes, 'fraid I'll have to agree there. What with having the drama between you, me, and L. It's almost actually hysterical."

A deep rumble came from the back of his throat. It almost sounded like a song to Misa. A purr replaced it when he answered. "Hysterical, yes. Insanity; no. I'm not yet ready to be committed. And I don't think my successors would be pleased if I pleaded insanity now."

Misa perked up at the mention of the word 'successors'. "You have successors?! Are they like your heirs, or..." She trailed off, leaving the rest up to his imagination.

He was quick to reply. "They're not my biological children. They're three of the orphans Watari, L, and I raise at Wammy house. They all show great potential in replacing L, should he die for some unknown reason."

Misa felt her teeth blush her lips. "Is that what they're for? They're just to replace him, if he dies? Do they even care that he's using them?"

L frowned a little at that. "What do you mean by that? I thought you had a great time with L."

She sighed. "Yeah, it was just fine. But the way you worded that made it sound like you take care of them for the sole purpose of recreating L, should Kira kill him."

L noted she was right. He shrugged it off simply. She was only average in intelligence. She wouldn't understand it. He tried to explain it the best he could. "Even so, L is not a person, but an idea. L had always been and will always be. Watari, L, and I have made sure of that. These children know their purpose and they accept it."

A shallow breathe escaped Misa's lips. How could anyone live like that? "That's so lonely. Why do they have to take on all that responsibility on their own? You've already admitted that they're children. Is it really fair to put all that pressure on them?"

Ryuuzaki already knew he'd come off as cold, but it's what she needed at the moment. "Life's not fair, nor is it easy for ANYONE. And yes, they are children physically. Not in a mental capacity. Some of them are well on their way to outsmart L himself." Near, Mello, and Matt came to mind.

Misa felt her stomach tug. She'd had enough of his cold antics. "Fine. I'll drop it. Let's just agree to disagree. I need my sleep."

He was almost wry when he answered her, his icy breathe tickling the nape of her neck as he spoke. "Yes, you do."

She decided not to ask him exactly what he meant by that. She slowly fell into a deep, thoughtful sleep. She'd meet those kids one day, she was sure of it.

* * *

Misa sat up straight in bed. The space beside her was completely empty. But she could still sense Ryuuzaki's presence. It hung heavily in the air, not just in an aftertaste of the previous night. "I'm going to Wammy House today, Ryuuzaki. I still want to meet the children you've talked so much about. It's the least they deserve after all the harsh treatment you give them."

She stiffened as she swore she felt him exhale deeply on her neck. When she turned around, there was nothing there. "Not going to happen. I've already told you that, Love," he replied from the intercom.

Misa felt like throwing a tantrum. "Why not?! If you're worrying about me being a bad influence, you're far worse than me!" She pointed out. "Besides how's it fair that you get to hang out with children when you don't even like them and you forbid me from even meeting them when I LIKE children?"

Ryuuzaki sighed. "It's not. Deal with it, Misa."

He groaned as she got cocky. "I'm meeting them! **_YOU_** deal with it."

"No, Misa, you're not. You have no idea where the school even is. Don't bother Watari because he's not telling you. And neither am I."

She took her phone out and tapped a few keys. "Found it!" She declared after a second of searching.

Ryuuzaki scratched his chin as he tried to find the glitch in his system. "Crap, I thought that'd be harder to find," he murmured aloud as he typed 'Wammy House' in the search bar.

There were seventy-five entries, including one blog entitled, '_Harshin' My Mello.'_ He quickly made a mental note on having a talk with Mello about it when he next saw him.

"Fine. But you're not getting out of the house," he warned her. "I've locked down security. I'm afraid you're stuck, Love."

The smile on the second Kira's face surprised him. "Not if I've already hacked it- which I have. Loopholes, gotta love 'em. And who's Mello, by the way? I read his blog and he's... interesting, if not a little violent."

L sighed wryly at the reminder. He was well aware of Mello's "special tendencies".

"Violent's too easy a word. Brutal would be a better choice," he noted aloud.

"Gotta agrees with you there," Misa mused. "He's got it out for that Near kid.

L could've smiled fondly at that. "Ah yes, their sibling rivelry to become the next L before the other one does. They've been like that since we've sheltered them, if I recall correctly."

Misa grinned suddenly, a thought occurring. "You make yourself out to be like an old man, you know that? I get you're _**mature**_, but there _is _a little too far."

Ryuuzaki stared ambivalently at the screen, not quite sure how to respond exactly. Slowly he replied carefully, "One's maturity level cannot be too high, Misa. Maturity tends to be made up with a proper dose of intelligence. A person's life is made up of decisions that were fond of or at loss for making. Life's a game. And I intend not to lose."

She felt her lips press together. "Yeah, anyway, I'm heading out."

"No you're not. Bad girl, stay!" He tried to stop her.

She shot a smile back his way as she opened the door. "Bye, Ryuuzaki. I'll have fun with you're students. Be good while I'm gone, okay?"

_Play along with it,_ he reminded himself. "Misa, come back. I command you to come back this instant."

The poor girl was already out the door and a sneaky idea was already forming in his impish little mind. _Time for L to come out to play._


	32. Near the marshMello

No, guys do not only go after blondes!

* * *

Chapter thirty-two- Near the marshMello.

The chaos was noticeable in the air. It hung in thick, heavy patches around the teachers, the students noticing the sudden change in their attitudes.

Normally calm teachers were acting anxious, and the mean, grumpy teachers were moving around frantically, some frozen completely.

Near deducted the disturbance first, far before Mello had ever thought something was wrong. He remained in his natural stoic nature as certain teachers bustled around like idiots.

_L said to be wary of her, should we ever meet. The second Kira's not someone to be messed with, at the moment. I won't let my guard down, _he droned to himself_. I wonder where Mello is..._

Matt was the next one to have it all figured out. He sat on Mello's bed and played his Gameboy as Mello typed away at his keyboard. It shocked and amazed him the amount of people following Mello's blog. Though, most of them, he swore, we're guys who thought Mello was a girl. The chocolate didn't help that case.

"Any new comments?" Matt asked as he leveled up with a slight smile. His natural game face.

Mello looked his friend's way with a frown on his face. "About thirty-three, including twelve proposals and fifteen pickup lines. All from _dudes_. One of them even dared to called me a **_girl_**."

Matt made a small sound of indignance. He felt no sympathy. "You know, this wouldn't keep happening if you cut your hair already. We, of all people, should understand that blondes are attractive to guys. And wearing a belly shirt _really_ does not help your case."

Mello was less amused at the suggestion. "How is that fair? My hair is apart of me. I'm not cutting it off. And they should **_KNOW_**!"

The young gamer paused the motive for his life and turned to look his friend in the eye. Mello knew a lecture was in store about personal hygiene and appearance. He barely had time to roll his eyes before Matt opened his mouth to deliver it, but no sound came out. Mello got a weird feeling as Matt visibly perked up with his eyes going wide.

The blonde haired teen turned to check out what so got his friend's attention. A similar reaction ensued.

The young blonde woman was talking to Watari like she'd known him forever. The older dude seemed to be outwardly enjoying her company.

"Dang, she's so hot," Matt murmured. "Even hotter than on the cover of 18."

Mello shot him an amused look. So Matt was a normal guy, after all, not just a reclusive nerd (nothing against recluses or nerds; *vulcan greeting* live long and prosper) "I thought you hate reading? Why the sudden interest?"

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, but kept his gaze on Misa. "It's not reading. It's casually skimming pages, looking for hot girls to stare at."

Mello grinned his approval. He cheerfully patted the younger boy's shoulder. "I've taught you so well!" He praised himself as well as the gawking lover-boy.

"Uh huh," Matt agreed without even listening. "Whatever you say, Mello. So do you think she'd go out with me?"

The older boy shrugged simply. "Maybe. Not if I get to her first." Mello jokingly got to his feet and ran to the door.

Matt ran after him, as they darted through the courtyard. Near was sitting alone on the floor with Linda trying to get him to play with some of the other kids, to only failed attempts. Poor girl...

The duo slipped past Roger as the older man gasped. Were these two freight trains, or what?!

As predicted, Mello reached Misa first. He came to a stunningly fast halt and shot her the brightest, dazzling smile he could manage. Which, by anyone's standards, was pretty bright. "'Sup, babe. How you doin'?"

She understood the antic immediately and play on one of her own. She wrapped a finger around her hair and began twisting it sweetly. "I've been better," she teased, making sure to "subtly" show her wedding ring. "And better still."

Mello flushed bright red as Matt finally caught up. He noticed the shiny object and frowned inwardly to himself. Bummer...

Misa gestured the boys to follow after her as she began walking towards the house, talking diligently to Watari.

The poor boys could only tag along as the grownups enjoyed themselves.

Matt was the first one to break the awkward silence between the trudging boys. "You didn't know Misa-Misa was married, did you? Cause that sure as heck came as a surprise to me," he whispered to his companion-in-crime.

Mello's voice returned and it returned harshly. "No! Why would I know?!"

Matt shot him a look that said exactly, "Why not?!"

His friend's silent inquiry put Mello dangerously closer to the edge than he'd already been. "Well, it's not like you'd read the tabloids either!" The young blonde complained.

Unbeknownst to them, Misa and Watari could hear the entire conversation and were smiling amusedly at their childish quarrel.

Matt wasn't ready to put the fire out just yet, but instead stoked several of the flames. The hot ambers ignited. "No. I'm too busy increasing my hand-eye coordination while you've been writing on that dumb blog of yours."

"Matt, I've already told you; 'Marshin' My Mello' is _not_ dumb! It's genius and people love the crap I post."

Matt was about to hit low and he knew it. "No, they're too busy fixating on your girly features to even realize you're a guy like them, dude!"

Misa broke in before the blows landed even lower (there's nothing wrong with androgynistic features, by the way). "Oh so you're Mello, then? I've been following your blog; Harshin' My Mello. I've been meaning to tell you that it's intellectual for a boy your age."

The last comment left the boy in question baffled. It was almost a head-scratching moment. "What do you mean 'for my age'? I'm fourteen, thank you!" He protested.

Matt decided it was best he chipped in now. "And apparently the next Einstein," he murmured, adding more wood to the fire pit.

Mello whipped around and turned on him. "You're no better, _Matt_," he growled. "Besides, at least I _strive_ to be the next L. You're too busy with that dang handheld to even realize the world's round."

"The world's round?"

"Yes!"

"_**GUYS**_!" Misa cried, hurriedly getting between the two before a fistfight followed. She held her hands out to block them from each other. "Let's handle this peacefully."

Both brunette and blonde teen softened their expression. Something in Misa's way of doing things held an air of meaning and dignity. It was almost as if, even when she did things impulsively, she deeply thought them through.

"Only if he agrees," Mello consented finally, a begrudging tone obvious.

"Fine," Matt agreed.

A half smile rose to Misa's face. "Good. Watari, you don't mind if they show me around, do you?" She gave him her best puppy eyes.

Needless to say, the older man gave in. After all, L _had_ asked him to listen to any request when he agreed to drive her. She'd been initially shocked at the offer.

She hugged him happily before running between the two boys and grabbing their hands. "Let's go then!"

Watari watched in amusement as the older girl tugged the two boys down the path as the struggled to follow. Misa sure could be a handful sometimes.

* * *

"See that white haired kid, sitting on the floor, playing with toys?" Mello asked Misa, pointing towards Near.

"Yeah?"

Mello fought his inferiority complex down his throat, deep into his chest. He continued, "That's Near. He's my archrival for the position of L."

Misa frowned at that. No, it was not news to her, but she still didn't completely get it. "What about Matt? You guys seem to fight a lot. Is he a rival too?"

Mello stared at her for a moment, as if she'd either grown a second head or was crazy. "No, believe it or not, Matt's like a brother to me, quarrels and all. But Near thinks he's so much better than me. He's always trying to prove to L that he's the best. And he's not even next in line for being L."

Misa frowned slightly at his words. "There's a line?"

Mello raised his eyebrow at her. "You're not too smart, are you? Yes, there's a line. Next, after L, is A. Then B. Then C. Then-"

"I think I get it," she cut in irritably, not yet over her ego being grazed.

Matt whacked his friend's arm notably hard. "Dude, I think you upset her with the stupid comment. You might want to apologize."

Mello shot the brunette a good glare. "Fine. I apologize profusely, Misa. It was a rude comment, one I shouldn't have made."

Misa cast the apology and the insult behind her back. "Don't worry about it." It was just that easy for her. "So who's A and who's B? Can you point them out to me?"

He nodded and pointed dutifully towards a tall, black haired boy. He wasn't facing them, instead, talking to another black haired boy.

That hair...

Misa's eye widened as realization dawned. "Good God... L?!" She hissed softly.

Prying eyes turned to face her, including the black haired boy pointed the opposite direction. Her heart calmed down a beat upon seeing his features. Similiar, but not the same.

"B," Mello corrected her. "Close, but not the same. He's my roommate, actually. He's the only other one, aside from myself of course, who's even seen L's true face. I even beat _**NEAR**_ at that."

"Yep, but not at anything else," Matt cut in, setting Mello into inwardly seething fits and irritated twitches.

"Shut up, Matt!" He growled out.

The boy in question rolled his eyes before pulling out his Gameboy and turning it on. Soon the courtyard was filled with tiny beeps and clicks. "Yeah, whatever..." The in-game-zone boy trailed off.

The black haired boy- B- stalked over to them. "You know our teacher's name," he spoke smoothly. "And it sounds as though you've seen his face, too. Am I right in this assumption?"

Misa found his voice pleasant. Pleasant for a smooth-talking jerk, but pleasant nonetheless. "Yes, you are correct."

Those four words stopped every single conversation in the courtyard. This strange girl was claiming to know their teacher- to see his face. Recognition gained in some eyes.

"That's Misa-Misa," one of the boys murmured to a girl.

The girl had blonde pigtails and was frowning deeply. "I know that. But why's she here?"

"Interest. L asked me to check it out," Misa lied.

The little girl narrowed her eyes carefully. "What's your relationship with L?" She inquired carefully.

Misa thought it over before answering. "Friends. Possible lovers. Oh, and I'm carrying his child."

"That is not true at all," spoke a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around slowly with a knowing smirk on her face. L frowned towards her direction in his normal position, slumped over. Misa decided to play a little.

"And how would you know, sir? Are you making a claim to L's heart?"

She could've winked his way. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "No, I'm not in love with L. I'm a dear friend, however. But that aside, why would L fall for an average girl like you? A being of intelligence would more likely be better suited to be the mother of his children."

Misa pouted a the insult. "You're denying a proud soon-to-be mother of her unborn child's father based on that? I could easily get a DNA sample to prove it, as soon as the baby's born, if it so calms your hormones."

L scowled at her cooly. "You're lying," he decided. "You're not even pregnant, let alone L's lover. You, miss, are not the mother of L's unborn child."

She nodded affirmatively. "A proper deduction, sir. No, I'm not in any way intimate with L. I am a good friend, as you are, sir. By the way, I'm afraid you've not mentioned your name, nor have you met MY acquaintance. I am Misa Amane."

"Coil. Eraldo Coil," L murmured back. "Watari, Ryuuzaki, and L's go-between. And I've heard of you from L."

She grinned impishly. He knew at that moment heck was breaching. "So am I. Ironic we've never met, isn't it? It's like L loves playing with me."

A strange feeling stirred around his abdomin. The last sentence was a special innuendo. One she'd play on with Ryuuzaki. "Have my child," he muttered out loud unconsciously.

Misa planted a kiss on his cheeks. "We'll see," she promised. "At the moment, however, I'm for L and L alone."

L expression changed into that of a devilish thief. He stared her straight in the eyes. "I'll be sure to tell him you said so. I'm sure he'll be pleased with the knowledge. It seems he has a very acute crush on you."

"I'm sure. We've been close for years. I reciprocate his affections, though our jobs often leave us apart. We haven't met face-to-face for the longest time."

_Less than a day, to be exact,_ she thought to herself.

L must've been thinking the same thing, as Misa noted, with a touch of amusement, that his eyebrows had been momentarily raised. His expression remained stoic. "Yes, so I've heard. He gets grouchy when you leave, I've observed."

She covered her mouth as she began laughing. It left him in a state of perplexity. "Does this interest you?" He asked obliviously.

She nodded and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Yes, actually, it does. It's nice to know you're loved by the one you love. It's that simple."

Ryuuzaki shrugged in L's body. "I suppose it would. To the average person, anyway."

Near slowly got to his feet. He slumped over to L with an apathic expression spread across his face. "You look like B," he murmured. "And B looks like L."

L stared Near straight in the face, daring him silently to say it aloud. "Yes, Near? If you have something to say, please do. The current L believes in freedom if speech. And if you are to start saying something, finish please. If you speak, don't mince words. Mean. Every. Single. One. Of. Them."

With advice like that, there were only three words Near could say that would expose him as L. And they were spoken.

"You are L."


	33. Mr Coil, Mrs Ryuuzaki

Chapter thirty-three- Mr. Coil, Mrs. Ryuuzaki.

Total silence ensued. A few people had restarted their conversations and gossip, completely ignoring the couple's dirty teasing. Near's accusation led to a total stop.

"You are L," The thirteen year old boy stated again.

A slow smile rose to L's face. He'd never liked it when people danced around the truth and minced their words to soften the blows of criticism. He couldn't help but be proud of Near. Near had certainly taken his advice...

L brought a gentle finger to his lips, chewing on the tips thoughtfully for a moment. "I'm afraid not, Near. As I've said before, I'm his second-in-command, only next to Watari himself."

Misa stepped forward. "I can attest to that," she claimed protectively. "I know L's identity, in any case. As childhood friend, I grown up seeing every one of his faces, whether prepubescent or _going_ through puberty. And it's not _that_."

L knew better than to be sarcastic with her after she'd stood up for him. But even he cringed at the last part. "See? Utter and disgusted hate. It's what she radiates. Towards me, anyway."

She nodded just to prove his point correct. "Like heat from a flame. Or moths to a light bulb."

The cold expression on Near's face told his disbelief. However, he didn't push the matter any further.

L turned his attention back over to Misa. "Will you be spending the night here, miss?"

Misa did not miss the flirtation in his tone.

* * *

Misa stared down at her naked form with a slight frown. She was still in a mixture of shock and awe. How had L managed to talk her into this again?

The water felt heavenly against her skin. Her hair was soaking wet and slicked to her back. Her thoughts were wild and raging.

Why had she agreed?! Spending the night with L? Well, not **_SLEEPING_** with him, but spending the night under the same roof as him. Crazy...

Her fists clenched painfully. Her knuckles were bright white. "L, I'm going to break your pretty-boy neck when I get my hands on you!" She promised mid-seethe.

Turning the water off, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself. She took a deep breathe before opening the door.

Clean clothes lay fresh on her bed. Misa cast a glare at the perverted camera- was this camera paparazzi incognito.

"I don't like you, Mr. Stalker," she decided aloud to the spy device.

Something about this setup was so familiar...

Her thoughts of camera-extinction were interrupted by a knock a the door. "Misa, are you done changing?" Came L's low voice.

"No!" She cried hurriedly. "Give me a second!"

She shot the camera another rueful glance before shedding her towel and grabbing the clothes. As she did so, Misa desperately hoped the camera wasn't recording her, or there was anyone there, for that matter.

"I hate you," she hissed, pulling her pants up, storming over to the door, and opening it. She despised the way he looked her shape up and down. "Like what you see?!" She spat.

He shrugged after another moment's observation. "Yes, I do. I figured it would suit your body quite nicely."

Misa furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Shut up, L. You don't get to check me out like that."

L brought a soft finger to his lips in a thoughtful way. "Like what, Love? I was simply enjoying the scenery until you so rudely interrupted."

Her face became one of disgust. "You are a pervert!" She growled, whacking him in the chest.

He took the small impact with a frown. "You have tiny fists," he noted aloud. "Is this your first time punching someone?"

She withdrew her hand with a scowl. "As if you could do any better!" She countered.

He simply shrugged. "Yes, actually. Light and I get into fights all the time."

Misa cringed in horror at his words. "And who wins?"

L took a minute to think it over. He gradually responded, "Actually it's pretty even, give or take a few bruises."

The second Kira groaned and rubbed her face in absolute exasperation. "Children. That's what you are! You two remind me of fighting siblings."

Ryuuzaki scratched his chin before answering. "Do we? I guess I've never really thought of our relationship before... Brothers with Light, huh? Soichiro wouldn't be so lucky, what with one of his sons being Kira and the other one tracking Kira down."

Misa nose scrunched up in distaste. "Light's not Kira, L! If he were, I'd know."

That statement alone perked some very important questions. It made L even a little excited. "Misa, are you confessing to being the second Kira? Wow, I feel a little betrayed."

She scowled at him. "I think I'd know if I were Kira. I can assure you I am not."

L played with her a little. "Assure me then. How, Misa Amane, are you not Kira?"

She thought it over for a moment before answering. "I know because I don't remember being a murderer. Also, my alibi would check out as I've been under deep surveillance by Ryuuzaki."

"How is your husband doing?" A hint of jealousy was apparent in his tone.

Misa frowned as she caught it. "Ryuuzaki's quite well, thanks."

"Hm."

"Hm?"

He sighed. "It's nothing. I came to escort you to dinner, Misa."

He outstretched his hand towards her. She hesitantly took it. She offered him a small, awkward smile. "Thank you," she murmured as they began walking.

L didn't respond, but instead, kept walking. Even he couldn't pretend that he had a young model's hand in his own. He was a normal guy, after all...

* * *

The dining room was more of a mansion that anything else. Large, classic chandeliers loomed above what had to be twenty tables.

Children sat and spoke to each other. Misa heard two boys discussing quantum physics as two girls laughed over string theory.

The dark haired boy from before caught her eye as she passed, his eyes seemingly piercing into her very soul. He knew something, that much was obvious.

B sat with the same boy he'd been talking to a few hours previous. Something was wrong with the latter. He avoided gazes and spoke in a small voice.

"A," L said, briefly stopping to explain to her, "has a troubled past. It's very often that he gets depressed."

Misa frowned sympathetically at the news. "That's sad," she whispered back to him. "Everyone has a reason to live. No one deserves to die."

L inwardly scowled. Such thoughts and opinions were not the mindset of a classified serial killer. Was he wrong about Misa, after all? Was she just a unless Kira supporter?

The girl in question noticed the baffled expression. "Is something wrong?" She queried, her voice soft, but conveying concern, all the same.

He forced a firm smile to his face. "No, Nothing's wrong. I was just deep in thought, that's all."

Misa wasn't buying it, but she knew better than to press the subject. "So, where are we going to sit?" She changed the topic and L was glad of it.

He gestured lazily to the same table B and A sat. Near was sitting a few chairs away while the same pigtailed girl from earlier talked to him. Misa wasn't sure if he was even listening. Mello and Matt sat right next to each other on the other side of the bench, the primary pointing out attractive girls while the latter casually looked up and nodded his approval every now and then.

Misa allowed L to lead her to the end of the table, where he sat down at the head, placing her strategically next to him. A king with his queen.

"Mr. Coil," a head-bobbing butler spoke suddenly, offering L some delicious looking desserts, "My regards to your health. It's a pleasure that you're home, master."

Misa cocked her head at the odd individual. Was this man actually excited that L was home? Was L actually loved?

Suddenly L was speaking.

"Thank you, Percy. You've outdone yourself," he complimented, eyeing the dish hungrily. It was not without perfection.

Misa got the feeling someone was watching her, and scanned the room for the spy. Her eyes slowly met Near's and were held. She briefly wondered if he'd make another accusation like he had that morning.

"Hey, are you listening?" Linda asked her friend sadly.

Near slowly turned his attention back to her- or so it seemed.

Misa could feel his prying, curious eyes looking at her. A Million questions danced through his head.

_How can this girl be the second Kira? Why hasn't L arrested her yet? Why was she with us, in the first place? _

Misa had likewise thoughts. Her's, however, ran more in the direction of L. _Why don't these kids get to know who he is? Does his butler know? Should I tell Near if he asked me? He could likely get it out of me anyway._

She was chased out of her thoughts by a friendly call from Mello, "Hey, Misa!"

She gasped and looked his way with a bewildered look on her face. He simpered at her playfully. "Are you daydreaming about me, or what?" He teased.

L. Something about it sounded distinctly like L. That's where he got it from...

Misa shot him a scowl. "You wish. My mind is filled with one guy and one guy only."

"Yes, I daresay, she's correct," a inwardly seething L broke in, jealousy evident in his tone, "And that one is me."

Mello chuckled aloud jestingly. "I'm joshing, E. I wouldn't dream of takin' your girl from you."

Misa's mind wondered further from reality to fantasy. E's girl? Did Mello really think she was L's girlfriend? _Weird..._

"Not my boyfriend. Friend," she corrected him.

Mello gave her a strange look. An expression of doubt mixed with puzzlement. He didn't believe her. A slow smirk rose to his face as he responded, "Sure, he isn't. And I assume that ring on your left ring finger wasn't a gift from him?"

Misa scowled at him, much in the way of how a child would. "No. I got it from my husband: who is, in no way, him. I think I've lost my appetite."

Mello chortled and Matt looked up in interest. Something more exciting the Mario Smash Bros?! Never before... He tuned his ears carefully and listened.

"On the contrary, Mrs. Coil, why shouldn't they know? And if you're feeling sick, I'll gladly take you to our room."

Misa's stomach lurched. _What the heck?! Did he really... Ooh, he's gonna pay big time for that! _

Misa forced a sticky, sweet smile onto her face. "Thank you, my husband, for offering. But I think I'm quite capable of finding my own way."

"Nonsense! I shall accompany you." L stood up and offered her his hand.

She took it and they walked away, leaving the children with a mixture of starstruck, confusion, and wonder. The teases!

* * *

Misa cleared her throat gently as they walked along a long, twisty corridor. It was barely seeable a few feet in front of them, lit only by candles. Misa wasn't about to admit it, but she was glad for his hand holding her's. It kept her steady.

"Um, did you really have to tell them we're married?" She inquired softly. "I mean, why lie more than you already have? They don't even know you're L."

Her hand moved a bit as he shrugged. "Keeping my identity a secret is necessary. And no; Near was not the first kid who's figured my identity out. He's just the first one to publicly announce it."

Misa laughed at the tone. He sounded strangely content was the last statement. "And you're okay with that? I mean he publicly ousted you," she pointed.

L thought of a way to explain it into words. Most likely, Misa wouldn't understand anyway. "I'm proud of him," he spoke finally, carefully. "Mello found out by accident, Near deducted from coincidence, B forced it out of me, and I revealed myself to you."

"Four people?"

"Five, including Watari. Although, I guess you could add Light and Ryuuzaki, making it seven. Oh, and chief Yagami and Mogi-

"Okay, I get it!" She screamed loudly.

Lawliet smirked as his wife cowered with her hands over her ears. Her eyes were exaggeratingly wide to feign her horror. She stood up after a moment of quivering.

"All of that because of my statistics? Wow, Love, that's sad even for you..." he trailed off and she frowned.

"It's called acting!" She retorted, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her. He was struck with amazement at the gesture.

Misa finally seemed to realize what she'd done. Her checks flared bright red as she came to a halt. She glared down at the ground in shame and embarrassment. L removed his hand and grabbed her's back inside his.

Dominance.

He tugged Misa along the darkened hall. "Let's go to sleep okay?"


	34. Moonlight shadow: part one

Chapter thirty-four- Moonlight shadow: part one.

L's normally cold eyes were intense with longing, as he stared at her. "Let's go to sleep, okay?"

Those five words sent shivers down Misa's spine. "Um, i-in your room?" Her voice conveyed a shy fear. L just found it adorable.

He pulled her close and held her. He whispered huskily into her ear, "But of course. Where else would we conceive?"

Her eyes widened considerably at the news. "Con-concieve? I- No! You're not my husband. I will not sleep with you."

L slowly released her, his face completely stoic, exuding no emotion. Misa cocked her head slightly and watched in confusion as he began laughing. He recovered quickly. "I was just kidding, Misa. If I really wanted you to be the mother of my heir, I'd simply ask Ryuuzaki to impregnate you."

She pressed her lips together and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would Ryuuzaki listen to you? And how would my child with him be _your_ heir?"

Ryuuzaki mentally rebuked himself over his slip-up. He quickly fixed it. "Ryuuzaki's my employee. He's also a dear friend. His marriage to you is beneficial to me also, however. The tyke would be my heir simply by connection. And no doubt, as you mentioned earlier, should you and Ryuuzaki have a child, he or she would end up here, at my academy."

"How would you know that?!" She cried. "You make it sound like you have control over everything in my life."

He nodded his agreement. "I do. I find it rather ironic that all the control I have over you you gave me willingly."

Misa's teeth clenched painfully tight. "You have no control. And I haven't given you anything. My child would not end up here, but would be at another academy. I know I could easily talk Ryuuzaki into doing that for me."

"And I could easily talk him otherwise."

Misa stomped her foot. "What is your deal?! You just strut around the world and act like you own the place."

L had to disagree. "Such in the mindset is not that of a good private detective. That so deceitfully noted state would more likely rise in a criminal classified at the same level as Kira."

"Are you saying that I accused you of being Kira?"

"No. I'm saying that I do not match the mindset of the criminal known as Kira. I do, however, know and love Kira."

Misa shot him a funny look. "You. Love. Kira?"

"Yes, I daresay I do. Light's a dear friend."

"Light's not Kira!"

"Light **_is_** Kira. And our good terms will not stop us from fighting- whether he's trying to kill me, or I'm trying to catch him."

She frowned slightly. "But you're like brothers," she whispered in melancholy. "Why not end the feud?"

His eyes met her's in the sadest fashion imaginable. Death spoke in every aspect through the contact. "I do plan on ending it. Right after I catch him."

Misa had never known colder.

* * *

Dark enveloped the world in a thick, nightly veil with only the pale moonlight to accent it. The chirping crickets met sleepless ears as the individual tossed and turned.

Finally, after about two hours of trying to fight for sleep, Misa gave up. Something about this unfamiliar place freaked her out.

_Just man up already!_ She reprimanded herself in silence. _You'll be exhausted if you don't use this time wisely._

That part spoke very true. She was already well aware that L planned to run her ragid. There'd be no way to catch up tomorrow, if insomnia caged her.

A thought struck the young woman and it stayed. Sighing, the restless maiden pulled herself upright and dawned her fuzzy boots- not the usual Gothic Lolita style, but comfortable nonetheless.

A pure idea of insanity sparked her brain.

Her strides were soft against the marbled halls, the boots making them muffled. The normally dim hallway was more bleak than usual.

Misa honestly had next to no clue why she was walking around Wammy house with nothing but white underwear and a lacy, red top.

But, hey, maybe she wanted to see him...

She shook that thought away as fast as it'd been conjured. There was no sense in turning a man down if you end up in bed with him anyway, not that she wanted **_that_** in any way.

Her footsteps briefly startled some awake. Those brave enough to wonder in their curiosity, cracked their doors open an inch. No one dared move further than that.

Misa's skin was already blanched pale due to the chilled air, but the reflecting light made her simply look otherworldly. Her insomnia helped nothing since she was slumped down like a zombie.

The frightened children quickly closed the doors. Their minds radiated fears. Why was a ghost stalking the hallways? Was it here for revenge? Even the bravest of them hid under their blankets and cowered.

The shutting doors had slammed Misa even more wide awake. She straightened up and rubbed her eyes, the night starting to overtake them.

Another door opened and a loud yawn was heard. The intruder's footsteps approached her until L himself stood before her. A scowl was readable on his face.

"Misa, what are you doing, wondering around at this time of night?" He broke in softly. He finally seemed to notice her dress attire. "And in something so indecent... Were you coming to see me and lost your way?"

The insinuation was not lost on her. Nor did it slide without a proper reaction. "Don't be such a pervert, Coil!" She complained, just barely remembering to call him by his alias.

Her protest came as amusement to him. She barely had time to retort before he'd pulled her into a hug. "You seem sleepy," he whispered into her ear. "Do you want company?"

Misa stood there half-naked, draped in the arms of her enemy. Of course she wasn't about to say no...

* * *

One of two parts. Update soon.


	35. Moonlight shadow: part two

Chapter thirty-five- Moonlight shadow: part two.

Misa's mouth uttered the words faster than her brain processed them. "Yes, I do want your company. I want to be able to sleep."

L didn't care a bit that she was using him for sleep medication, but instead took delight in it. He'd been feeling pretty lonely himself and the sincerity in her voice had him convinced. "Okay then, follow me."

Offering her a gentle simper, he took her hand and guided her to his room. The closing door was the only sound.

* * *

Misa removed her boots as Ryuuzaki stripped down to boxers. They were chastely white.

Misa ignored the fluttering in her stomach as he slipped into the bed. Something felt so wrong about this all. Wasn't she married? She was too tired to remember at this point...

She gingerly stared at the tiny space beside him. Definitely not a twin sized bed... When in Rome, right?

She timidly climbed into bed and curled up into a ball. L found the movement beyond adorable. He scooped the rolled-up girl into his arms and she buried her face into his chest.

An airy grin briefly touch on his face as he heard her pur contently from her nose. The sweet sound brought a giant smile to his face. Innocence in its original habitat.

"Do you think you'll be able to go to sleep now?" He affectionately mocked the ever lovable girl.

She nodded softly, his shirt muffling her words as she spoke them. "Uh huh. Now and forever." L found it cute when she yawned in the middle of the message.

"Oh, get to sleep already," he feigned sternness.

Misa felt his hands stroke her hair in a fond way. Something about the touching style was familiar. Maybe Ryuuzaki had taught L?

No, Light had said that Ryuuzaki wasn't too experienced with women. So maybe L taught Ryuuzaki... Misa shuddered violently. That thought was too weird to bear.

L noted the whitened expression. "Are you alright?" He asked the small girl.

She nodded his concern away. "Yep, all set!" She lied to absolute perfection.

Or it would have been if it were possible to _lie_ to Ryuuzaki. It wasn't. And Ryuuzaki wasn't about to let Misa lying to him slide. Not by a long shot.

"Ah yes, the sleep of an insomniac. Short and improbable, if I'm not mistaken."

Misa laughed aloud. "You sound just like Ryuuzaki," she murmured, the very name causing a thin blush to flare over her cheeks.

Ryuuzaki took the compliment with a mixture of pride and warning. If he slipped even a little, his dirty secret would get out and Misa would most likely kill him, Nevermind their marital status.

"What can I say," he replied finally. "Great minds think alike."

Misa couldn't have agreed more. And almost even said so before her pure exhaustion overwhelmed her. L was peacefully asleep mere minutes later, ignoring every fault in his logic.

It was a simple formula. If Misa was asleep, why should he be awake without her?


	36. Aftermath

Chapter thirty-six- Aftermath.

To say Misa woke up to a big surprise was a understatement. She hadn't even remembered a thing from the night before. So why, God why, had she woken up with L hugging her around her midsection?

Careful not to disturb the unconscious man, she gently fought to untangled herself from his grasp, though Misa noted with a grim expression how tightly he held on. He was the perfect straitjacket.

"You're freakin' adorable, but let go!" She hissed out softly.

The private detective barely even stirred, much to her chagrin. She gave up and laid back down, pausing to run her hands through his hair.

The contact rewarded her with a soft sensation on her fingertips. She'd never expected his hair to be so clean and healthy. Maybe he washed it after all...

Misa tenderly brushed a few strands away from his face and smiled at the result. She'd never seen such torpid serenity on a person's face. L closely resembled a child with his eyes closed and dreaming.

"You're like a angel," she breathed out in awe.

Her wondering fingers found his pale cheeks, where she continued to stroke him softly. His unconscious state slowly came to a halt as the sleeping individual began to stir.

Misa cooed affectionately to the boy as he awoke. L seemed surprised to see her for a moment, then remembrance slowly dawned on his face.

She blushed and released her grasp, offering a soft, "Sorry," before pulling away.

"No, you're fine," he yawned out cutely. "I was dreaming about you, actually."

A unconscious hand went to Misa's face when she felt her blush deepen. "Oh, y-yeah? Wha-What was I doing?" The bashfulness in her voice was endearing.

L cracked a small smile and answered alluringly, "I don't think you're quite ready for the answer yet."

While the details he withheld, the implication was there and Misa understood it perfectly. The suggestion itself led to her speechless state.

Lawliet found the entirety of it all all the more amusing. "Speechless, Darling? That's not like you," he taunted in his loving way.

Misa finally found her voice. "I-I- Yeah."

With such intelligent words like that, where could she go wrong?

L spared a moment to check the clock. It read 11:65 A.M.. Far too long to be sleeping in...

"I think," he stated, releasing the young blonde's waist, "we should go to lunch now. I believe the children may be missing us."

Misa could've scowled. She could already tell he meant to make it sound like Near, Mello, and Matt were _their_ children. Instead of fighting about it, she stood up and took his hand. "Yes, let's."

The shock was clear on his face.

* * *

Matt was the first one to note Misa's absence. For one thing, she didn't come to the door when he'd asked her to sign an autograph. Sure it'd only been 4 A.M., but that still was unlike her!

Mello noticed the frown on his friend's face. "What's wrong?" He obliviouly asked the younger boy.

Matt was jerked out of his thoughts in a brutal fashion. "Oh, it's nothing," he answered back shakily.

Mello rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. "You're staring out the window. You don't have your Gameboy with you, let alone on," he rattled off. "And you look sad. I think it's safe to say something's wrong."

Matt kept his silence for a moment longer before Mello got pushier. "Just spill already, will you?!" The fourteen year old growled.

Slowly, the gamer admitted, "I miss Misa. I can't find her anywhere."

The blonde haired teen felt his fists clench and his teeth grit. "**THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SAD ABOUT?!"** He barked.** "I COULD'VE TOLD YOU SHE AND L WERE SCREWING IN HIS ROOM!**"

Complete and utter perplexity stole over Mello's face when Matt began laughing. It sounded almost hysterical. "Good for him. They deserve it," he chortled out.

Mello did a double take at the reaction. "Are you mad, bro? They're together; like **_physically_**! If she gets pregnant, it's all over for him."

"I don't see why. Then he'd have a real, legitimate heir to the Ldom."

"The Ldom? What the heck is that?!" Mello hissed. "If you say something stupid, I'm gonna have to hurt you."

Matt rolled his eyes. "It's L's kingdom, duh!" He replied.

"I'm gonna hurt you."

Matt ignored him and continued, "If L and Misa had kids, their offspring would be the heirs, right?"

"Yes, we've already discussed that. What does that have to do with-"

"And if that's the case, there'd be no more need for us and we could be normal."

Vexation overtook the blonde's face. "No we couldn't! We're not normal."

Matt chuckled sheepishly at that. "Well as close to normal as we can be."

"We can't. Don't even attempt it. What you're saying is crazy. Besides, I'm going to be the next L, and I'm not stepping down for a _baby_."

"But it'd be so cute!" Matt argued. "Don't deny the cute!"

Mello remained indignant. "Don't care," he grumbled.

Matt wasn't ready to give up. "And it would be L's," he reminded.

His reminder was rewarded with indifference. "Don't care."

He was only grasping at straw now. "And it would be Misa's..."

There was visible hesitation on the older boy's face before he responded. "You're drop dead, stark raving, monkey mad, kid. I respect that."

Matt knew a compliment when he heard one.

* * *

The kitchen scene was just like the familiar one of yesterday. Kids and teachers bustled about, chittering and chattering. Kids talked, teachers watched and ate their own lunches.

"Where do you wanna sit?" L teased.

Misa just frowned at the overly crowded benches and tables. "Maybe it's not too late to turn around and eat out," she answered honestly.

"Oh no, they've already seen us. That would never work!" He replied sardonically.

He'd spoken too soon and realized just that when Matt and Mello came running over. "Come on, lovebirds. We saved you a seat!" Matt chirped.

Misa blushed as they both grabbed her wrists and pulled her along. L strolled a few meters behind and watched in absolute joviality.

_They're gonna break her,_ he mused thoughtfully to himself. And then, _I better stop them..._

* * *

Misa found herself squished between both L and B. The primary smiling fondly at her while the latter glared nonsubtly. Misa ignored him.

Matt and Mello made her feel far too welcome to be bothered by B's blatant dislike of her. Near didn't have a much better reaction than B did, but he wasn't so obvious, although Misa got the feeling he wasn't trying to hide it either.

"So, class," Misa teased the boys, full of motherly affection, "what did you learn today?"

Mello cracked a smile and Matt managed to laugh. "That you're such a brat to us," the former noted sarcastically.

Their somewhat mother figure feigned hurt. "Am I?" She queried in an outrageous accent.

"Yes!" Her boys cried in unison.

She opened her arms wide. The two eager boys bolted into the outstretched arms happily. "Good," Misa whispered, "Cause I love my babies with all my heart."

"We're not babies!" Mello argued, to his horror, childishly.

"You'll always be my babies," Misa ignored his glare, instead, patting him on the head.

A new set of arms wrapped around the boys and Misa. L's deep voice spoke huskily, "And I'll always be your father."

Cold brown eyes stared in restrained jealousy. The young albino was left confused.

* * *

You know Near's not actually an albino, since albinos lack color pigment to their body, making them have pale skin, white hair, and RED eyes. Close, but not the same.


	37. To play: part one

Sorry, guys, the last chapters kinda sucked. I've been writing this through an insane writer's block, and I hate it. Hiatus always makes me feel sad, so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And I hope my brain gets uncramped soon.

Warning: language. I disclaim all characters.

* * *

Chapter thirty-seven- To play: part one.

The four had been inseparable- going any and everywhere with each other. If it was to the kitchen, Misa's ducklings followed behind closely. Matt even gave her an apple for her troubles.

If it was to the bathroom, they waited outside patiently like the good little boys they had been taught to be.

And when she'd asked them to accompany her to the park, they'd immediately said yes. And that's where they stood now.

Misa glanced over to where her lovable entourage hunched over uncomfortably in the basking sun. It almost looked to her like they'd never known the world from a child's perspective, only of that of a private detective, albeit two fourteen year olds and a very eager twenty-four year old.

They needed the fun. And Misa would give it to them.

"Brighten up, would you," she scolded her followers. "You're children, we're at a park; add it together."

The three Misa-lovers only raised baffled eyebrows. There had been no math in that statement...

She groaned and explained, "Play! You're suppose to play."

Slow, intense realization dawned on each of their faces. "Um, Misa," Mello tried to be gentle, "we're private detectives in training; we don't play."

"Oh, don't give me that, mister!" She cried motherly. "If you don't play games, why does Matt have a Gameboy?"

Mello looked the boy in question up and down. The game console was visibly poking out of his pocket. "Okay, everybody _else_ but Matt doesn't play," he answered gradually.

L broke in kindly before mass murder ensued. "No, Mello, Matt's developing keen hand-eye coordination, which, in itself, isn't a bad thing. I've tested him several times to see the result of his time spent in the virtual world. I've noticed a few symptoms that aren't bad.

"The video games he plays make him more decisive than some of you that aren't. Matt's a lucid dreamer, due to playing in a simulated reality. He's also got very active reflexes and sudden desires to play real-life sports instead of their virtual counterparts."

A grin fought its way to Misa's face as the brunette flushed over the praise. "Wow, Matt, that's amazing!" She crowed, patting him on the shoulder. "You really are something, aren't you!"

Mello wasn't as impressed. "He's also a major dork," he pointed out shamelessly. "Who else knows that Paralarry gets picked as Mario's fifth companion in Paper Mario."

Matt sighed his exasperation. "Parakarry. And he's Mario's **_fourth_** companion."

The former rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, how dare I mix my facts up. Facts I'll never need!"

Matt simply sighed again. "Well, don't say something if you don't have the proper guess. You end up embarrassing yourself like that, Mello. And retaining information is part of our training. It's not my fault I've got each and every villain and ally memorized in their proper order."

From the corner of his mouth, Mello grumbled, "Dork."

It finally sank in with Misa what had happened. "Quit changing the subject!" She cried aloud. "I want you guys to go run and play and be normal for once."

"Misa, I've already-"

"Play!"

"We don't know how to, okay?!" Matt broke in hurriedly.

There was something vaguely disturbing about his words. He continued, "We've see mutilated corpses, violent crime scenes, mass rapes and their aftermath, and we've learned to accept it. We've learned adulthood is the best way to take it, so no: we don't play."

Misa wanted nothing more than to pull them close and tell them that it'd be okay. But she got the feeling her encouragement would fall hundreds of feet short than what they'd seen.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out sadly. "But you're wrong. Being a kid isn't weak, or stupid. It's trying to skip your childhood, when you only get one, that's foolish. Nobody should tell you you need to grow up. You're fourteen, Matt. And Mello's almost fifteen. Yes, you're growing up, but you've still got your life ahead of you to be serious, so don't waste your time now."

L had visibly perked up during the duration of her speech. From the way they act, he often forgot they were children still. Misa's speech had awoken him. "Mello, Matt, go play," he spoke softly.

He looked up in time to see Misa's smile before it faded away. She straightened up and outstretched both hands towards them. "Come on, boys. I'll teach you."

* * *

Yay, family fluff! The next parts to come soon. My hiatus seems cured.


	38. To play: part two

Chapter thirty-eight- To play: part two.

The duo stared at the welcoming hand with a sense of nostalgia and longing. "Guys," her voice came again, more commanding. "Take my hand."

Mello, the tougher one, was the first of the two to grasp the outstretched hand. Matt's shakier demeanor still held an air of control, though you didn't exactly have to look closely to see how much he wanted the contact. He took her hand eventually, but he was slow about it.

Misa cocked her head slightly and smiled encouragingly at him. "Okay, my young pupils, the first rule of childhood is to be childish." They stared at her like she was an idiot. She frowned and added, "Trust me, it's harder than it sounds."

At this point, Mello chipped in. "How so? We know how to be childish, but that doesn't mean we're not mature."

Misa groaned at the prodigy. He was acting too smart for this. "No, Mello, you're thinking like an adult. Kids don't think like adults, they think like children. You need to be in a child's mindset."

Mello's face morphed into that of distaste, but said nothing. Matt watched on starry-eyed. Misa continued, "The second rule is the aim for fun. Think PLAYFULLY, and you'll be playing in no time. Tell me what you guys are thinking about."

Matt went first. "I see math and bright, swirly colors, and Bowser's laughing at me from the corner. Need video game..."

Mello sighed. "Great. You got him into a withdrawal! Now he's gonna be so hard to deal with."

Misa ignored him and responded, "What do you see, Mello?"

"I'm not playing your dumb game. I've got more pride than th-"

"What do you see, Mello?" Her voice was getting frustrated and she didn't even bother to hide it.

He slowly relented and closed his eyes. "I see pixies and Tinkerbell's waving at me."

"Really?!"

He opened his eyes and rolled them. "Yeah, and don't even get me started on the mermaids," he quipped sarcastically, "No, Misa! This is stupid."

She stomped her foot and gave him a tiny pout. "No, this is being a child."

"It's too hard!"

"Life's too hard. As a great man once told me 'get over it'. There's no sense in letting self-pity overwhelm you. You'll only be doing it to yourself."

He kicked the dirt with a rough foot before calming down. "Fine. What else is one the list."

She smiled slightly. "Have fun. You may be emotionally mature, but you're chronologically children. Do what's in your instinct."

Instinct? She makes us sound like animals... Mello pondered. I wonder if there's a connection...

"Misa, can you play with us?" Matt asked uncharacteristically timid.

The girl in question beamed brightly at the two. "But of course! What type of mother would I be if I left you two to play alone. Besides, I happen to be quite the child."

"There's an understatement," Mello murmured.

With a "mother" like her, where would they go wrong?

Six pairs of feet hit the ground hard. Misa chased the two as they ran from the crazy model. "What's the point of this?!" Matt yelled over the wind.

"To have fun!" She replied, laughing like a maniac.

"Is fun the only thing you think about?" Mello growled, his exhaustion coming across in rage.

"Yes! And you will too, if you're a kid."

Matt felt his chest tighten. "What are we playing anyway?! Some kind of quest game?"

Mello rolled his eyes and stopped. The other did the same. "No, you idiot," he rasped out, "This isn't your stupid virtual world. It's reality."

Misa had figured even these two would understand the rules of tag. But if they wanted to call it by some other name... "Yes, this is Quest!" She declared.

"Shall we smite thy foe, Romeo?" Matt asked.

"Whoa, if I'm Romeo, who's Juliet?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Julian. And that is I, brother!"

Mello inwardly groaned. He knew he was making a vital mistake. "Since where are we brothers, you dweeb?"

"Aye, since our mother dearest's lying-in."

"Would you please stop talking like that?"

"Nay! I say. Thou should learn to be patient, thou brother. We must fight thy friendly foe with everything we've got!"

If Matt was assigning characters, "Who am I then, my good Sir?" Misa asked.

"Sir Julian? I've never heard of it! But I like it immensely. For that, my lady, you shall be the lady Elaine or the Lily Maid."

Misa grinned and fell into an elegant bow. "That said, my sir, shall we rescue the damsel in distress?"

"Aye!"

"And you, Sir Romeo, what say you?"

"Yay!" Mello muttered sarcastically.

"Then let us do this!"

Firm, dark eyes stared out from a mop of unruly, black hair. _Maybe this was a mistake, after all..._

With Misa, things could only get worse.

* * *

"L!" Misa complained. "We've run out of players!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

She groaned. "Why do I even have to explain this?! It's obvious... You've got to be the princess!"

He gave her a doubtful look. "No. I am L and L I shall be."

Misa thought about it for a moment. "Then you shall be Lla." She turned towards Matt, who was, after all, the official name assigner. He nodded his approval.

"If thee maiden says it, thee maiden gets it!" He declared.

L flinched and glared at the younger boy. Loathing burned bright in those eyes. "I'm not a princess, let alone a girl. And my name's not Lla. It's L. Mello, back me up here."

Mello had a chance to be devious. Of course he was gonna take it. "Hm, sorry? What did you say, damsel? You wish the dragon would let you free?"

"I hate you guys. What are we playing?"


	39. To play: part three

_**Sorry, I lost WiFi for the last few days. Yeah, music withdrawals suck... anyway, here's to you. Special! 39th. Fluff in flufferfluffapolis. Fluffier and fluffier and fluffier and fluffier and fluffier and fluffier and fluffier and fluffier and fluffier to the 99th power. Sorry I got a little carried away there...**_

* * *

Chapter thirty-nine- To play: part three.

L kicked the wall in boredom. He- hm- _she_ sat in a large, dark castle, overlooking the town. Okay, it was more of a tower. Okay, it was a kid's playground.

He was tied to a wooden board and glared in a way that would not suit a real princess's face. Misa had managed to stuff him into a dress and curly blonde wig. He could not believe his own wife would betray him like this.

"Kira, you _are_ sadistic," he groaned underbreathe. "I never imagined just how much."

"Princess Lla, we have smited the terrible dragon. We are here to rescue ye!" Matt- Sir Julian - called up suddenly.

L rolled his eyes and called back sarcastically, "Great timing, guys. You've only left me here for three hours! Misa, untie me right now."

"I am not Misa. I am Lady Elaine I," she replied. "Princess are you functional?"

"Aye, princess, are thy functioning properly, milady?" Matt chipped in.

He whacked an apathetic Mello's arm. The careless boy shrugged. "Are you okay, Lla?"

Misa gasped. "And you kiss your mother with that mouth, Sir Romeo! Don't you know you _never_ refer to royalty by their first name, without a title?! Unheard of."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Sorry, your _majesty_," he quipped in a mocking tone.

L groaned. "Yeah, hurry up already. Release me!"

Misa shook her head in disappointment. "Princess, you should never use slang words. They're unbefitting of such royalty such as yourself."

"Misa- ah- Lady Elaine, if you don't get me down, I'll scream. And loudly."

Misa thought about. "Yeah, okay. I shall climb this mighty tower, my comrades. This has been a wondrous journey. We've been through high and low. Hither and tither. We've seen the greatest sights and I'd wish it no other way. So with these last words, I fear I must depart."

Matt wiped tears from his eyes. "Nor I, I assure thee, maiden. Fare thee well. Please return safely to us, for I know this shan't be the last quest we take on!"

Misa nodded simply.

Mello rolled his eyes at the ridiculous display. "We were getting ice coffee, you idiots!" he snapped.

"Aye, brother, but it was fine coffee, was it not?"

Mello had to stay silent for that one.

Both boys watched as Misa climbed the toy castle with ease. They got quite the good look at her undergarments. Matt, having decency, looked away quickly, but Mello just grinned.

The pervert...

Misa simpered at L when she saw the unamused expression upon his face. "Ice coffee? How does that take three hours to get?! You had a car! There was a Starbucks one block away! Where's the sense in that?"

"It was good coffee," she offered, pulling a knife out and slicing through the binds, carefully making sure not to carve his flesh.

He slipped from the confines, pulled off his wig, shedded his dress, and tackled her to the floor, claiming her lips roughly.

She moaned and pulled him closer, moving her arms around his neck, and tangling her hands into his dark locks.

L pulled away, leaving her panting on the floor. Misa noticed he was leaning over her, still very close. He wiped his mouth and gave her a suggestive smirk. "That's your punishment for waiting so long to save me, my princess."

Her tongue slowly left its speechless state. "Glad you enjoyed it. Could you get off me now?"

He pecked her lips hard. "No," L teased, burying his face into her chest. He was faintly aware of how fast her heart beated underneath him. "Beat faster," he willed it unconsciously.

He felt Misa's fingers grasp a few strands of his hair. L gasped as she began stroking her hands though his hair in an affectionate fashion.

"Like that?" She teased, abandoning all sense of her past nervousness.

"Yes," he groaned into her chest.

"Are you guys doing each other, or what?!" Mello yelled out, ever the gentleman.

L was off her in a second. "No. And you're too young to know what that is," L called over the balcony.

"I'm fourteen. I've known since I was six!" Mello argued.

Matt stayed silent throughout the exchange. He was still in horror from his view earlier. A firm blush stuck to his face.

L opened his mouth to retort something back, but Misa got there before he could. "Okay, guys, I think that's enough playing for today. Let's go home."

Matt finally found his voice and his mind caught up to the conversation. "Ye-Yeah. Let's do that."

Mello wasn't about to argue. His toga was driving him crazy.

* * *

The car ride was long. Too long. Not to mention awkward. Watari sat in the front seat. The three children sat in the back. Misa and L tried to ignore each other, flushing bright red whenever their eyes accidently met. Needless to say, both teenage boys were deeply fascinated by this.

"What, you guys can spend the night together, but when the fifteen year old points it out, you get weird? That makes no sense," Mello pointed out.

Ryuuzaki answered. "Fourteen, and we didn't do **_that_**."

The blonde haired boy was not impressed. "You should have. I don't see why you're waiting so long."

Misa choked. "Whoa. I'm _married_!"

Mello scowled at her. "Ah, yes. I see. So do you suppose your husband would be disturbed by the fact that you're sleeping with another man?" He examined at his fingernails. Perfect. "There are numerous ways of this circulating."

L fought a laugh. Mello was unknowingly was trying to blackmail Misa for his sake!

He cleared his throat, and stated in a deep voice, "There's no need for that. Her reputation wouldn't be the only one damaged. There's already news of an apparent pregnancy. If that got out, I'd be pegged as the father."

The younger boy stared him straight in the eye for a moment. A silent agreement. "Fine, L. For your sake, I'll keep it to myself... for now, anyway."

Misa glared at him. Matt was too busy playing his Gameboy to notice anything. Poor boy. You had to feel sorry for him. He was missing out on a great conversation.

"Thank you. That is all I can ask of you," L continued.

"Yeah," Misa agreed sarcastically. "Thanks."

The would-be blackmailer nodded. "I figured. Just watch yourselves, 'cause I'll be watching, L. I know for a fact B would be more than happy to hear any of this. He's getting really close to discovering your true identity, as it is, so be careful. He's not stupid. It only takes one slip-up and he'll figure it out. And Near already had the audacity to call you out in public, so how much worse would B be?"

L nodded. "I am careful."

"No, you're Eraldo Coil."

* * *

The car pulled into the driveway and came to a sputtering halt. Kids bounded through the large, double oak doors and ran up to the car as the passengers stepped out. Misa grinned and waved at a few of them.

"Hey, guys!" She chirped jovially at them.

L took Misa's hand and began walking with her. Mello and Matt ran after them, Mello's "toga" buffering around in the harsh wind. Matt was having trouble running in his armor. Misa had made them go home and change. She herself was dressed up in, what he imagined, a real faerie would dress in. Very otherworldly. Not that it didn't suit her.

"Mello, where are my sheets?!" Linda growled. Her eyes widened considerably at the sight of him dressed in them. Nothing **_but_** them. She grinned, whipped out a cellphone from her pocket and snapped a few good shots. She turned it around and showed it to him.

"Mello, where are my sheets?!" Linda growled. Her eyes widened considerably at the sight of him dressed in them. Nothing but them. She grinned, whipped out a cellphone from her pocket, and snapped a few good shots. She turned it around and showed it to him.

"Oh, Near!" She sing-songed. The small albino looked up slowly.

Mello flinched. How could he let his guard down in such a way?! Near would be sure to gloat...

The white haired boy glanced at the real thing then back to the photo, then back at the real thing again. He looked back down without another word. Not that he'd spoken any. But then, did he really need to?

Linda beamed at Mello and spoke. "Now you're forgiven."

"Gee, thanks, Lynn. That comes as a comfort."

The young blonde pointed at him and warned, "Don't take that tone with me, mister. I have a few good friends that'd be dying to see this."

Mello cringed. The threat was no lost on him.

The blackmail surprised Misa. She had no way of suspecting that this seemingly sweet girl was secretly a she-devil when provoked.

She also observed the way they teased each other was in a less than affectionate brother/sister relationship. There was no romantic attraction between the two.

"Okay, cool it, Sparky," the older blonde growled. "No need to get your panties in a twist. And there's no need to tell B either."

Linda blushed and looked away with a soft, "Shut up."

"Tell me what?" B's sweet voice floated through the crowd he made his way through those assembled. He caught one look at Mello's wear, widened his eyes, and shook his head. "Nevermind, I got it."

Linda laughed at his reaction. They were good friends, after all. She, A, and B all were.

Alternate stumbled up to Backup's side and smiled awkwardly. He didn't seem completely comfortable in the crowd. A natural introvert.

"Mello, what are you wearing?" He gasped out. "You look like a girl..."

"Thanks, A. That makes me feel all warm inside." He inwardly seethed at himself as A visibly winced. "I didn't mean that- I- A, please stay!"

The raven haired boy had tried to get away, but Mello wouldn't let him go (bad yaoi fangirls!). He grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled him back. "I said wait! I'm trying to apologize to you, man. Would you let me finish?!"

A calmed himself and spoke mildly. "I don't need your apology, Mello. You did nothing wrong. If anything, I should be the one to apologize. I was so out of line-"

Mello slapped the older boy so hard he fell backwards onto the hard cobblestones. A rubbed his cheek as Mello fumed at him. "**WHAT IS WITH YOU?! YOU USED TO BE SO HAPPY, AND NOW YOU'RE ALL DEPRESSED. WHAT THE HECK, MAN**?!"

Linda, who had been in frozen shock a moment ago, moved forward and whacked A's offender. "Don't you hit him," she growled at him before helping the victim up.

A was shaking, and his eyes were wide with surprise. Something in his eyes seemed awakened though. Like he'd been in a trance, and that slap was well needed.

Mello wasn't done yet. His fists were clenched and his knuckles were white. His eyes were closed tightly, and when he opened them, they were wild and raging. Linda held him back as he continued yelling. "You have a reason to live, you idiot. Don't you think we need you?! It's not like you're replaceable, A. Don't you get that?! There is no other Alternate.

"Don't you get we need you? You with that fake cheerfulness: it's sickening. And it's deceiving. And I wish more than anything that it was real. Why can't it be real?! We love you! L loves you! Matt loves you. Linda loves you. Backup loves you! And I do, too!"

A's shivering deepened into rasping sobs. His body shook uncontrollably. There was no way he could possibly try to speak.

Misa pulled her hand from L's, ran over to the quivering boy, and hugged him close. "That's right, A. You have a reason to live. If you can't live for yourself, live for us. For me. Open up and we'll help you. We want to help you."

"But I'm broken!" He wailed into her shirt.

Her grip only tightened. "No, you're not broken. You're bent, but with a little bit of tinkering, you can be fixed. Back to perfect. Voila."

His sobs slowly came to a stop. B had watched the whole display with an unreadable expression. He was deeply suspicious of the second Kira's motive. Was she trying to win L over perhaps? Make him fall for her and use that to her advantage.

He'd have to be careful, if that was the case. L wouldn't be easy to trick, nor seduce. And if he did fall for her, they'd be in it too deep.

They'd all die.

* * *

_**I know this chapter seem random. But it's not. You'll see the next plot twist on a while. Who knows, 50 chapters from now, or maybe 9?**_

_**I also ship LindaxBB, which is weird, but I'll keep it tuned way down. And they won't get together in the end, but there is a spin off where they ARE together, but maybe it's not a spin off since A may stay alive. I haven't decided yet.**_


	40. The Proposition

Chapter forty- The proposition.

L's lips were tightly pressed together throughout the pair's entire exchange. He knew A needed the closeness, but was it really Misa who had to give it to him?

L walked up behind her and whispered into her ear, "I want to talk with you for a moment outside."

He walked away before she even got the chance to refuse. So much for courtesy...

A slowly felt Misa release her grasp on him. She planted a quick kiss on his forehead before excusing herself after the jealous genius.

"Yes?" Misa growled irritably as she reached outside. The cold air only amplified her irritability that much more.

L frowned at the model as she seethed. Such beauty... wasted on such a sour face. "Uh, it's nothing. Nevermind."

She wasn't convinced, but she knew if she pushed it, L would make her live to regret it. Instead, she feigned a yawn and nuzzled into his shoulder. The unexpected contact made the rugged haired detective scowl at the sleepy girl.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" She yawned out again.

"Misa, this is an uncomfortable position you've put me in," he warned her. "Please move, or I might be too tempted to refuse, should you ask me to again. And I can assure you, it'll be a mistake."

Tired she may have been, but rolling her eyes at his innocence just came naturally. "Not like that, you perv! It's the same arrangement as the one we had last night, when we **_didn't_** have sex."

He could've blushed at the reminder. But that would have been too out of character for him. "Yes. I suppose we could bunk up again, if not for one more night."

Misa resisted the urge to take his hand. It just came so naturally to her as breathing or letting her heart continue to beat did. It also seemed like the thing to do.

She let the moment go and pass.

* * *

L's room was warm. Especially by Misa's standards. She quickly shedded her over top and slipped her skirt off, letting it fall to the floor. L didn't avert his eyes, nor did he scold himself for not feeling guilty.

It was a trivial matter and he never bothered with those.

She climbed into the bed and he followed closely behind after losing his shirt. His boxers were as red as a normal guy's face would have been. But L was not normal.

Sleep sought to overtake the blonde and her eyes felt heavy. Her heart pounded and L felt really close behind her. She could've sworn Ryuuzaki's presence had entered the room as L turned off the lights.

Misa had never been afraid of night before, but something strange flowed eerily through this one, and for once, the dimness had her in fear. She was only calmed when L's arm reached around her midsection.

It was as if she quivered in the corner as a scared little girl would and L was the kind little boy who found her, and righted her world.

"Good night, Misa," he groaned out.

Her exhaustion cascaded around her. "Night... Ryuuzaki."

The detective didn't even bother correcting her.

* * *

It wasn't the loud footsteps on the pavement, or the laughter, or even the gleeful screaming that woke the odd couple up.

No. It was when the baseball miraculously went through the window and missed L's head by a rough inch. The alarm clock had been battered even _before_ chiming the wakeup call.

And L was not amused to see ball scored perfectly betwixt the silver rim of the clock's face.

Mello and Matt burst into the room, fledged with ten other children. L gingerly pulled the ball away and held it up for them to see. "I believe you want this back. Misa, should I give it to them or keep it for myself?"

She shot a devious look towards the boys. "Definitely the second one," she agreed.

L gave a simple nod. "So, I figured. You heard her, boys. Not this time."

"Oh, come on!" Mello complained. "It's the first strike. Ya know: three strikes, you're out. We should have two more chanes. That's fair, isn't it, guys? L? Misa?"

L glanced his lover's way. She seem to be thinking the same thing as he was. He cleared his throat carefully and spoke clearly. "Well, if your mother dearest agrees. If not, I apologize, boys, but that's the way it goes. Misa?"

Their "mother" pondered her decision over and smiled at her husband. "I think we should give them a chance, Darling. What do you think?"

"That sounds reasonable. Very well, boys, you have another chance. Don't do anything for me or your mother to change our minds, okay?"

"I think we can manage that," Matt said.

"Good. You guys should get to breakfast or you'll be missing it," L replied.

Mello smirked at his father figure. That was the one and only hint Mello was about to deliver a lecture. "Oh, and are you two lovebirds planning on staying in bed all day? I don't suppose you're joining us? No. You see it's moments like this that I wish to exploit your dirty little secret to the public. I don't think you'd appreciate that too much, though."

A sudden voice spoke suddenly from behind the blonde boy. Near twirled his white hair distastefully around his finger. His dark eyes glared at the scene that lay before him.

"Mello, why do you care what they do or don't do?"

Mello whipped around and glared at the intruding boy. "Shut up, Near! It's not like you're not interested in this. Heck, I bet you came here to investigate!"

Near's face remained perfectly stoic. He never let anything Mello said surprise him. But even this was a bit surprising.

"Why do you assume so? If I were spying, I'd at least have the mind to say so."

Matt facepalmed as the corner of Mello's mouth twitched. Misa found the whole thing very amusing. L not so much.

"That's not spying!" Matt groaned. "If you were spying, the people you're looking after aren't suppose to know, let alone have it announced to them."

Near's unmoved expression notified him that the younger boy didn't care. "Perhaps in the perspective of the average person. That being said, I don't need to tell you that I'm not that person. And yes, I would announce it. Only a coward would hide behind a flimsy excuse such is that."

Mello's face turned bright red at the unintentional call out. "Are you implying I'm inferior to you because I know what spying is?! Near, get this into your mind: you're not better than me."

"You are basing your reaction off of a feud that I consider at an end. And to say I'm implying anything, when I'm not, is cheap. You assume I feel you're inferior than I, when I've not even set grounds for this assumption. Please, Mello, for future reference, don't jump to conclusions."

The white haired boy's lecture did not fall on deaf ears. The blonde haired boy just could not find the words to explain himself. And Near didn't wait either. He just stared at L and his Second Kira for a moment longer before walking away.

The boys left a few minutes later. To say L was relieved was an understatement. Misa was a whole other something.

She faked wiping a tear away. "My boys are all grown up. Mommy's gonna miss them when they're gone."

He patted her shoulder tenderly. "There there. We could always make more."

Instead of getting mad per norm, she found herself laughing it off. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

L's finger rose slowly to his lips. Misa suddenly felt very insecure under his intense gaze. The pervert might as well have been undressing her with his eyes.

He said nothing for a moment, the silence causing a rift between them to spread. He gradually spoke.

"That little display between you and A has me convinced you're the second Kira 100%."

She snorted indignantly as he pondered on her reaction. "That being said, I want you working that much more closely with me at the taskforce."

* * *

**_Heh, did I say 9 or 50 chapters? Of course I meant the next one..._**

**_Cliffhangers are my specialty. Why're you so surprised? ;D_**


	41. Reaction

Chapter forty-one- Reaction.

_"That little display between you and A has me convinced you're the second Kira 100%. That being said, I want you working that much more closely with me at the taskforce."_

* * *

Shock ensued his silence. L wanted her to work with him at the headquarters? Why?

It was simple actually. What better way was there than to provoke the original Kira into a trap using the second? Light got shaky whenever Misa was around. So if she were around all the time, how much more on edge would Light be?

Kira would fall. And it all would be thanks to Misa.

"Yes, Misa. I want you to work with me," he reiterated for her.

The second Kira finally found her tongue. "But- But why? Misa's an avid Kira supporter. Why ask her to help you bring down the man who killed Misa's parents?"

_Why the sudden hesitation? Afraid of upsetting your precious Light-kun?_ "Because of three reasons you won't be able to turn down. One: Light's working under myself, as you already know."

A blush fought its way to her face. "Why-Why would Misa care about that?"

L got in really close to her face. "Misa, I can see through you, you know. Besides, may I remind you that I once warned you that you two reek of marital betrayal? Well, your prior relationship still shows."

Misa felt vaguely uncomfortable under his intense gaze. Why did he have to be such a close talker?! Her cheeks heated up even more at their close quarters.

"I don't care about him like that anymore," she replied firmly.

L didn't move away. "Glad to hear it. Perhaps you'd like to hear reasons one and two now?"

She got the feeling that she _really_ didn't want to know. But L pressed on nonetheless. "The second would have to appeal to the serial killer part of you." She pouted, but he ignored her, continuing, "You'd get to work closely with myself. What more would the Second Kira want?"

_And of course, you'd be able to help the first Kira on trying to defeat me_. L refrained from saying this aloud.

"I'm not Kira, L!" Misa hissed.

He nodded unconvincingly. "No, of course not. You're Misa Amane, upcoming actress and Japanese idol. What more would you be?"

He was being sarcastic and she wasn't pleased about it. "Knock it off! I hate it when you're like this," she groaned.

He, instead, turned his attention to reason number three. "The third reason would prove your innocence sooner, if you are, that is. If not, my Second Kira, you have ample reason to fret."

Misa looked the private investigator straight in the eye, unknowingly tell her lie. "I am not the Second Kira. And I'll work with you to prove it."


	42. Author's note

**Note to all readers:** **_I may be a bit unorthodox in my way of going about this. But I am under the impression you guys think I'm done with this story. I can assure you: I am not._**

**_And make no mistake, guys, I've sent several Private Messages to several users. That being said, it's time to announce this publicly._**

**_I am not giving this story up. I'm not just going to leave it unfinished or discontinued. I made a promise when I posted the first chaper and followed up with forty more. THIS WILL BE FINISHED, ONE WAY OR THE OTHER._**

**_Out of all the stories I have ever created, this one must be my favorite. It's taken my time and energy to post each and every chapter. It has put me through countless writer's blocks and severe frustration. And to give that up now would be a simple waste for me._**

**_No. I plan on finishing this one and all others I make. And of that's not much of a promise, I'm sure the sequel will swear you the rest._**

**_I don't care if a bombshell comes and destroys me. I will claw my way out of my grave just to finish this. I don't care if the Earth explodes and everyone dies. I'll finish this story just so when the aliens learn our languages, they can read this. _**

**_So, I think I got a bit carried away there. But I think the message still stands. That being said, let's get back to the story at hand. A new chapter will be posted either late a night or early tomorrow morning._**


	43. The farewell

Chapter forty- two- The farewell.

The car ride home was a sad and lonely one. Watari had taken the other car while L made his excuses to drive Misa home. She was presently sulking out the window as Wammmy House slowly disappeared from view.

Their goodbye had been the sadest one ever. But she was proud that her boys had stayed strong and hadn't cried.

Near and B had watched subtly as they'd said their farewells. Both boys had already deduced that this would not be the last time that Misa would be there, among them.

But still, they'd continued to watch.

Linda had been present with the boys as they said their goodbyes.

Misa had draped her arms around the blonde first then the brunette. Mello had sent her a nastily impish grin her way. It didn't take a genius to know that trouble was about to ensue by that look alone.

The younger boy had simply cleared his throat and added innocently, "Behave yourself, Misa. Be nice to him. I've got all the right information to leak to the public, should you hurt our boy."

She'd grimaced and nodded.

"That being said, Coil, don't think I don't have a secret to expose if you hurt her. I do. Plenty. Namely your true identity. And that information, I'm sure, Kira would love to have."

It'd been L's turn to grimace, and that he did. "Yes, that I know, Mello. Well, it's always a pleasure. This is not goodbye, I'm afraid. I'm sure Misa would agree."

The girl in question had nodded. "Yes, of course! We'll be back sooner than you can say the longest word in the world."

"Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia. Come back _now_," Matt had said.

Linda had just nodded innocently. "What he means to say is we'll miss you. Right, Near? BB?"

BB had frowned ever so slightly while Near had stayed impassive. Linda had groaned and abandoned the thought that they'd understand when to agree with her.

"Nevermind! They'll miss you, too," she'd responded as the boys were left to pondered over her words. They hadn't agreed with that, had they?

Misa had beamed and pulled the perky blonde close to herself. "I love you!" She'd declared.

Linda had frozen where she was, not quite knowing what to do. She'd slowly returned the contact. She had been awkward about it and L, B, Mello, and Matt were amused. You couldn't tell with Near.

"Aw, girl moment!" Mello had teased them.

Misa had beamed at him while Linda scowled. "Be quiet, Mello." Her face had twisted into a nasty smirk as she continued on, "Besides, what makes it feminine, if you're not with us?"

The reaction had been instantaneous and his grimace was childish. "If you must know, _Lynn_, a lot of people think that my subtle femininity is refreshing."

Lynn. Too far. That was one name Linda despised being called. Even so, with a remark like that, the battle had been won. That didn't mean the war would go that way.

The blonde girl had just forced a smile to her face and faked it. "Subtle femininity?" She'd queried softly. "Is there such a thing?"

"There is. Harshin' My Mello should say at least that much. And believe me, they think that the bit of femininity I have is great. And anyway, what's better for a guy's esteem than to hug two hot girls like you two?"

Misa had simply laughed it off and Linda had half thought about walking over and socking him hard in the shin. That much, he'd deserved.

"Watch it. One of these days, you're going to say something stupid to the wrong person and she's gonna smack you for it."

It'd been obvious that she was referring to herself as the assailant in the scenario. And even Mello had felt a shiver sail down his spine at her words. He'd made a mental note to never tick Linda off again. Or at least, if he did, to do it lightly.

It'd been at that exact moment the weight of her decision had struck her and made fold over from the unwelcomed burden.

She'd made a home here. A happy home with these guys. She'd seen these fights time and time again. Over and over. She'd been a mother figure and a sister to them. She'd taken care of them and loved them and they'd loved her back. Was it really right or fair for her to turn around and leave them after all that (the whole three days?)?

But then there was her innocence to think about. L genuinely believed that she was the Second Kira. She'd promised to prove her innocence to him- to prove him wrong. And she would. After all, she wasn't Kira, was she?

* * *

L briefly smiled at Misa from the mirror before turning his attention back to the road as she slumped in the backseat. "You're exceedingly cute when you sulk, Darling. Surely, you must know that."

Her foul expression deepened distastefully and she shot him the resulting look. "You've already taken me from my beloved children. Must you foul my mood further by your infuriating smalltalk and flirting?"

Normally he would've answered, but even L understood when to say when. And this was not when.

He let a light silence bridge the gaps between them. Gradually, he responded, "If it's any consolation, the sooner your innocence is proven, the sooner you can get back to our dear children."

"What makes them _your's_?! I'd thank you to know that Ryuuzaki is obviously the father of any children I may care for- biological or surrogate. And I'd like you to keep your annoying self out of my business."

L fought the instigation, the instigator, and her tempting words. All he had was the reminder that he was, in fact, unbeknownst to her, Ryuuzaki himself.

Nikhedonia radiate in pleasurable spikes through his entire body. And_ victory goes to me, my Second Kira._


	44. Day one: part one

Chapter forty-three- Day one: part one.

It was an ungodly hour. And L knew that. That, however, did not stop him from honking his horn at three in the morning. Misa was less than amused to drag herself out of her comfortable bed to meet him.

"Quiet, will you? You'll wake the neighbors..." Misa had no love for the people she was defending, but even they deserved a decent amount of sleep.

He ignored the reprimand and honked the horn once more. "Get in already," he demanded.

She hesitated momentarily, but realized her fear was invalid. She'd been alone with L several times before. She slid inside and buckled up.

He shot her a weird look. She could've sworn he was asking her what took her so long to respond.

"Shut up, you jerk," she hissed only to be interrupted by an involuntary yawn. "It's your fault I'm up at such a sadistic hour, in the first place. And if the Kanagiris' didn't hate me before, they certainly have a reason to now. They have a three month year old, you know! I pity the people if you woke it up... That thing's got lungs of steel."

L was unmoved. "And yet, wasn't it you who was complaining to me not two weeks ago about longing for children?"

"Well, I did, but I-"

"Then what's changed your mind so quickly? If Ryuuzaki gets you pregnant, I doubt you're the type of person who'd abort, so you'd be stuck with it. That being said, I know for a fact that Ryuuzaki's not the type to leave the woman he loves behind, even if he and I share likewise views towards children. Even so, I believe he could love them, give it time."

She scrunched her nose up to show her blatant distaste towards him. "Thanks for the input. But I think you missed the point I was trying to make before you interrupted."

"Enlighten me, then, by all means." His tone was unimpressed and she was not amused.

"Fine! The point I was trying to make was the fact that I still want children and Ryuuzaki doesn't."

L froze on the spot. "How do you know that?" His voice was cold and edgy.

She scoffed at him. "You're kidding, right? It's such a dead giveaway! He's not even trying to get me pregnant, let alone thinking about it. So don't give me any of that crap, 'cause I'm not buying it!"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware I was selling you anything. Explain."

Misa kicked the dashboard with her foot. He raised an eyebrow at the action, though he didn't say anything to reprimand her. Yet.

"Don't you cover for him. My husband's a grown man. Or so he says."

"Explain."

She groaned, head hitting the headrest in her exasperation. "Well, if you're not trying to sleep with your wife, there's a few things off. First, you might be gay. That would explain the lack of affection he has at times. He's always so distant, so guarded. Second, you've already noted he shares your dislike of children, therefore implying he wouldn't want to even try to make one. Not even for my sake. And third, maybe he just doesn't love me. I mean, that would explain the coolness between us."

"I wouldn't worry about the first. I know for a fact Ryuuzaki's straight. I can't say in good conscience that the second point is unreasonable: I'm not him. But I know for a fact the third one is incorrect. Ryuuzaki exhibits a strange reaction whenever he's around you, or so I've deduced from our conversations. I'd also say he has his work cut out for him when it comes to you."

Misa's cheeks flared up and she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's hardly a fair assumption. How do you know it's not the other way around?"

This was a reasonable question and L knew it the moment her lips uttered it. He'd play it off easily. "I know it's not because you'd be a handful to _anyone_, Misa, including myself. There are not many things that can divert my attention so easily, but it's not quite unknown how you do it."

"Ho-How I do it?"

He look away from the road just to look her in the eyes. She let him have his game for a moment before assuming his position.

"Car!"

He drastically flicked back to the road and swerved the wheel to the left hard.

"Just like that," he answered finally.

* * *

Misa couldn't be more happier the car ride was over. She'd never once seen such reckless driver, and this only added on to L's crazy factor. He took the term "mad genius" to a whole new level.

Poor Misa didn't even know how much.

She doubled over and vomited just as L stepped calmly out of the car. He took one look at the double-bent girl and frowned. He hadn't been that bad...

Misa slowly returned to her upright position and glared at him before pointing a menacing finger his way. She took a few steps towards him while he stayed apathetically where he was. "Never ever, ever drive me anywhere. Ever. Again."

L ignored her and started making his way towards the headquarters. He stopped when he realized she wasn't behind him. "You're coming, are you not?"

He didn't wait for her reply, instead he pushed past the security with ease. Misa stomped her foot and ran after him.


	45. Day one: part two

Chapter forty-four- Day one: part two.

The pesky guards should have known her from a few weeks previous. Sadly, they didn't and they made the mistake of stopping Misa.

L turned around to a dramatic scene. It would be an understatement to say he could've laughed at the unfortunate girl.

"I'm with him!" Misa hissed out as they tried to drag her outside.

"Yes, I daresay she is," L spoke coldly.

Both men blanched and released the flailing girl. They, however, did not move fast enough to avoid getting socked in the shins.

She ran up beside L and stuck her tongue out at them. "Ladylike," he almost cringed. "Albeit a bit childish. After you."

He opened the door and allowed her to pass through. "Then they should know better than to grab me!" She argued as he came up beside her.

"They're paid to keep intruder's out, Misa. They're just doing their jobs," he muttered.

She huffed and followed after him. "Well, they should learn to do it better then."

"Yes, for all I know, you are in fact, the Second Kira."

Misa came to a quick halt and L took two more steps before turning around to wait for her. Her face was frozen in mid-cringe.

"But you may not be, on the other hand," he drawled gently. "In any case, your company is as good as any."

The young girl felt pride and realized she would've kissed the private detective had Matsuda not stepped out into the room when he did.

* * *

Instant shock set in. Misa felt her head fill with pain at the new development. Her thoughts were getting rowdy and she couldn't control them.

"Matsu, what are you doing here?!" She gasped out.

L stared the screw up straight in the eye. "Yes, Matsuda, why are you here?" He demanded coldly.

The police officer visibly flinched. "Big trouble." He uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I was in big trouble... with stuff."

Misa nodded her head sympathetically for him. "Poor boy!" She cried out.

"I wouldn't be too upset for him. Would you tell Misa Amane why you're here, Agent Touta Matsuda?"

Misa's mouth opened and her eyes widened considerably. She could barely comprehend what she was saying next. "You're an agent, Matsu?" The pain was blatant in her voice. It soon filled her doe eyes.

It almost broke Matsu's heart to give his lie up and to hurt her more than he already had. He hung his head in shame. "Yes. I'm sorry, Misa-Misa. I was assigned a mission to go undercover and investigate you."

The model crossed her arms and pouted. "So, you're a spy? Man, I think I liked you better when you were useless..."

L broke in before Misa could have a beat down. "Don't be so hard on him, Misa. I, too, had a part in this certain job. You see, I was the one who paid him for it. So if there's someone to blame, it would be me."

The Second Kira groaned and rubbed her face in exasperation. "L, why am I not surprised? If the sun were to fail, I wouldn't be surprised if you were behind it."

"While that could mostly be true, you wouldn't have long enough to ponder that theory, since if the sun goes we'll be dead soon enough."

Misa stomped her foot in what, L was sure, was suppose go be in a cute fashion. It worked.

"Yes, Misa?"

"You're telling me you hired Matsuda to be my manager so he could check up on me?! I'm assuming he was checking to see if I was the Second Kira?"

"That's correct."

"And you don't see what's wrong about that?"

L thought about it carefully. It only took him another moment to answer. "No. If the sneaking suspicion that you _could_ be Kira was there, I wasn't taking any chances."

"But you said you were sure I _am_ Kira. Why invite me to work on the investigation team with you, if you don't trust me?"

"Hm, statistics. There's a 5% chance you'll try to make your move when you figure you've gotten close enough to me. There's a 10% chance Light is Kira and you, his second. Though that scenario hardly seems plausible since you're marriage to Ryuuzaki. There's a 15% chance you are the Second Kira, and I'm your worst enemy."

"Misa hates your statistics!"

"I'm sorry to hear that. However, it can hardly be helped. The facts point to you as Kira, so prove them wrong."

And in the process, fall, my Second Kira.

Misa pointed her finger at him. "I'm mad at you, sending a spy after me like that. You're maniacal..."

Matsu meeting Misa had been an inevitable occurrence, but L had hoped the explanation wouldn't go so awry. Clearly, he did not get his wish.

The perverted detective gradually spoke up. "I can assure you that is not the case. I fancy myself rather... cautious."

Misa narrowed her eyes at him and sent him a warning glare. The message got across: "Do not lie to me." He'd tread carefully.

Matsuda tried to slip away while the couple bickered. L would not let him have his way. He abruptly cleared his throat and the cowardly police officer froze in place.

"Where do you think you're going, traitor?" Misa sneered in disgust.

"Just getting a drink," Matsu mumbled, refusing to fess up.

She shook her head decidedly. "Na uh. You stay here, where I can keep my eyes on you."

"Misa," Matsu whined,"I'm not a child!"

This only upped the childish factor. "No, you're too busy being a snotty investigator!"

Matsuda could have thrown his hands in the air. "That's my job. I'm PAID to do security work for the good of the people."

"Whatever." The model storm off towards the meeting room. Both boys could only glumly follow after her.

* * *

The poll is up. Could you guys please vote?


	46. Day one: part three

Chapter forty-five- Day one: part three.

Nobody had been ready for an angry model to storm through the meeting room doors with two boys stumbling after her.

Light froze in pure tripidation. A feeling of foreboding followed. He stood up slowly and asked, "May I ask why you are here, Miss Amane?"

He was hiding contempt perfectly for everyone except her. She crossed her arms at the inquiry. Time for a little fun...

"Mrs. And what do you mean 'why are you here'? I work here!"

Light twitched.

The taskforce members stared at each other- and Misa- in shock and amazement. The supposed Second Kira working among them?

Her stone cold victory was cut short by Lawliet. "Light, try to make our guest feel welcome. She'll be here for quite some time. As you all now know, Misa Amane is the newest member of the Japanese taskforce. Her chances of being the Second Kira have risen to such a substantial degree that I cannot ignore this fact any longer. If all goes as planned, Kira will fall upon my next step."

Light felt his fists clench. L had been planning to use Misa like this the entire time! He'd just been waiting for the proper moment.

Ryuk laughed over his shoulder, already speculating what the young human had already deduced. "Seems like L made a smart move, after all," the shinigami cackled hysterically.

L's eyes slowly fell to Kira's own murderous objects.

_This round to me, Light. _

* * *

It was awkward having a celebrity in the room, just casually going about, doing normal everyday things.

She'd gotten bored at around twelve o'clock and had decided to ditch them, only to come back with eight ice coffees in two trays. She distributed them out equally.

Watari smiled kindly as she passed him his. "Thank you, Miss Amane. That is very generous of you."

She beamed and waved him off. "Not even."

Matsuda was pleasantly surprised that she had not "forgotten" him, although she did serve him with a glare. He could only scratch the back of his neck awkwardly as she did so.

She grinned at Light as he frowned at the beverage that he now held in his hand. Coffee was good, but Misa being here ruined things too much for him to enjoy it.

He offered a soft, "Thank you," before returning back to work.

He had evil thoughts to ponder.

Slowly, member after member received his reward until all that was left was L. He was deeply ensnared by the computer set before him. He barely noticed the small blonde walking up to him with cold drink in hand.

"Here." She set the coffee down on the table beside him. "Might help you look more like a racoon than you already do. Come on, L. When's the last time you slept? What time do you go to sleep in your coffin?"

He blinked unmistakably unmoved by her speech.

A firm glare stole over her face. "God, L, I'm not your freakin' mother! I'm not supposed to be the one telling you to actually sleep a night or two. See? This is why you need a girlfriend! She'd take care of you."

"Are you offering to fill the position?" He grumbled warily. His tease would shut her up about his looks for a while.

She gasped and shook her head furiously. "I'm married, you creep!"

He shrugged. "Then you can say whatever you want about it. But if you yourself are unwilling, you have no reason to be bothered about it."

He turned back to the computer, ignoring the girl taking up the space beside him.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. Then I guess I have no choice. If you won't take care of yourself, I'll have to."

He shot a look at her. He was confused.

"As friends, of course, weirdo," she flicked his hair and regretted it. "We're definitely having an emergency makeover today, after work. It's mandatory, L. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes."

"It means _you **have** to come_. Don't worry, you can thank me later."

He frowned down at the keyboard. "Yeah. Thanks. For the coffee, Misa."

There was no foot stomping or unladylike cussing. L, instead, got a gentle back hug.

"Don't mention it."

_And here I was beginning to believe that you couldn't be the Second Kira. I won't make that mistake again, rest assured, my dear friend._

* * *

The day had been far from productive, but Misa wasn't complaining. She kept repeating to herself that L would soon look like a respectable young man. Maybe then he'd think about dating.

She shook the sweet daydream out of her head and beamed. The clock struck six and she knew that it was the time she'd been waiting so eagerly for.

"L!" She sang out, dancing around him giddily. He was less amused, but he allowed her to drag him out the door and into a limo.

"Misa, where are we going?" He was not enthusiastic about it at all.

She clapped her hands delightedly. "Everywhere, silly! You're with Misa Amane. You're not just going to one cool outlet store, but many, until we find an entire wardrobe to replace your old, ratty one. I'm going to dress you up like a prince."

"Misa... I don't think that's a good idea. I'm fine with my 'ratty, old clothes' as you so put them."

"Well, I'm not!" She growled. "God, L, you could be cute! Like _really_ cute. Like _all the girls want to date you _cute. Just let me make you pretty. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes."

"You're insufferable!"

"I must agree with you there, Princess."

Misa opened her mouth to retort and froze. "Princess?" She asked sweetly, in wonder. "Why Princess? You've never called me that."

"Because if you are to make me a prince, I must have a princess to compliment me. A subsequent king cannot coexist without his queen."

A small hand went to her cheeks as she checked her temperature. Burning. Curse him...

"Fine then. But my prince is not dressing like a hobo. Nope, not mine."

L frowned down at his present clothing. He didn't look like a hobo...

However, the befuddled man did not have the time to think about it. The car came to a grinding halt and Misa had already buckled and gotten out, pulling him up with her.

He winced as the seat belt smacked his chest roughly. He awkwardly moved his wrist from her grasp and undid his own clasp.

The air whooshed back into his lungs and he followed her out. Misa snatched his hand and dragged the protesting detective down the mall courtyard.

L took his time to count the envious expressions on so many boys' faces as they passed by. A few girls scowled at him. He knew it was because of his disheveled appearance. He tried his best not to scowl back.

Misa pulled him into a place called Truer Fiction. Surely, this wasn't a real place...

But it was and he stood in the midst of its entirety. On one side, dresses and feminine clothes hung in a large assortment. And in the other, male clothes spread over the walls and racks.

Misa made a bee line for the left side, taking him with her. She fingered several white shirts and looked at him several times before shaking her head and moving on to another one.

"What colors do you like?" She asked suddenly.

He glared at the black t shirt she held absently in her hand. It was exactly the type of thing B would wear.

"Not black," he said firmly. "Not yellow or orange."

She pouted. "But black would look great on you!" She complained.

"No. White shirts only."

Misa crossed her arms and stomped her foot cutely, drawing a few peoples' attention. What he wouldn't give to have told her no when they'd been back at the headquarters. But he hadn't and this was his punishment.

"We're here to fix the pathetic thing you call a wardrobe. That means we try everything, from white to purple to pink."

"I'm not wearing pink."

"Yes, you are, mister! Besides, since when do you know anything about fashion? A guy is allowed to wear pink if he wears it confidently. Purple is if you want to match with your girlfriend-"

"Misa..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'You're not dating anyone'. But it's an example. Yellow can match with white, but not black, otherwise you look like a bumblebee. That leads to mockery."

He sighed. "Misa..."

She ignored him and grabbed a midnight blue t shirt, holding it up against his chest. "I like it," she decided.

Misa draped it over her arm and moved over to a gray top. She dropped it in with the blue shirt before moving on to a black one.

Ignoring the warning look he gave her, she smiled and added it to the others. Lastly, she grabbed a white tee and went back over to him.

"Let's get you new jeans and then I want you to try them on."

He visibly tensed. Even he knew the torture would end quicky if he simply gave in. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered.

L followed the ecstatic female over to the pants section. He noted several other boys in the same position as their girlfriends danced around them frantically. He could sympathize for them.

He turned back to Misa and saw a faint blush spread over her face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her absently.

She moved her hair behind her ears and stuttered out, "Um, um, what size jeans do you wear?"

So that's why. I wonder...

"I don't know."

His answer was firm and untruthful. L did know what size he wore: he'd be an idiot not to (I don't know my size).

She groaned and pursed her lips. "I'm gonna have to..."

A snarky simper graced his face. "Going to have to...?"

"I'm going to have to check. No, better yet, you'll have to," Misa countered smartly.

L fought down a bit of disappointment. But he knew he wasn't about to let her win so easily. "I don't think I can maneuver that way. You'll just have to do it for me," he said impishly.

Misa tensed as L bit back his deviousness and played innocent with a lost smile. Picture perfect performance.

"Fine," she relented finally. "Turn around. And, L?"

"Yes, Love?"

She gave him a definitive smirk as she also added, "If you enjoy this any more than I think you should, you'll wish you hadn't. Am I clear?"

He nodded gently. "Perfectly."

He turned around and allowed her to finger the band on his jeans nervously before she moved a finger down and inside and pulled the tag out.

He felt her nails briefly pinch him. "Stop enjoying this," she warned.

L smiled. "I'm trying not to. But logic invades everything, including my brain. And if I have to wear a black t shirt when I'm not fond, you should have to endure this. Especially since you were the one who wanted this ridiculous shopping spree, in the first place."

Her hands clenched on the waist band. Trumped by logic again. She sighed and glanced down at the tag silently.

"31," she murmured and swiftly released the label, tucking it back into his pants. "Great. Now let's find you some jeans."

L caught another guy looking sympathetically his way. He slouched down even further.

Misa ended up with pair after pair. L wasn't pleased to note that most of them were skinny jeans. Even one white pair managed to sneak its way in.

Misa grinned and hung onto his arm. "Let's go to the changing rooms now. You're gonna be so cute!" She sang out happily.

He could've smiled at their current intimacy. "Does that mean you wish to change with me?" He murmured chastely into her ear.

The one statement sent shivers down her spine. She played it off cooly. "Nope. You can change all on your lonesome. Unless, of course, you need help. Do you?"

"I might," he teased emotionlessly.

She cracked a smile and ushered him through the changing room door with the items. Her giant grin was the last thing he saw before she closed the door behind him.

* * *

**_Part four coming soon. Forgive the wait._**


	47. Day one: part four

**_Today's the 9th, so here's the 46 chapter. Sorry for the wait._**

* * *

Chapter forty-six- Day one: part four.

L glared distastefully at the torture devices Misa had left him with. Maybe he'd need help, after all. He sighed softly before shedding his top and slipping a hot pink tee on.

"I have one of the shirts on," he informed her from inside the changing room.

He knew for a fact Misa wore a large beam on her face. "Good. Try some pants on, too. That way, I'll see what you look like with both of them together," she said. He did as he was told, slipping on black jeans and opening the door to reveal the result. Misa laughed as he slumped in his newfound fashion statement.

"You look so cute!" She gushed.

He fiddled with the top uncomfortably. Misa found it insanely cute. "No, I look like B. Can I change back now?" He whined.

Her eyes narrowed curtly. "No," she replied. "Be a good boy and put the next outfit on. Try the blue jeans this time."

His face remained completely passive, though it was not the way he felt. "This is silly, Misa. They fit me perfectly."

She was unconvinced and wasn't trying to hide it. "Really? Cause they look a bit big on you," she pointed out smartly.

"I shop a size up so I can grow into them. I avoid shopping at all costs if I can help it, and it's strategic to do so. I despise shopping."

Misa laughed into her hand over his childishness. "I can see that," she managed to say, before continuing, "But why? It's shopping, L, not the end of the world."

He scratched the back of his neck as teens bustled around the store cheerily. "It might as well be," he countered. "Besides, I don't do well around crowds, teenagers, girls, or people in general."

"Poor boy. How do you manage?" She teased before pointing to the changing room door. "I want to see that swingy object closed and magically opened with you standing on the other side with a new outfit on for me."

He silently did so without complaining. It'd just go over her head anyway. He decided to compliment the trousers with a dark sweater and the black top she liked. He hated it. All of it. He stepped outside and scowled. Misa clasped her hands together. Her eyes went wide and she nodded eagerly. "Yes. Just... yes. I've got to buy it."

L crossed his arms over his chest. "No you don't. I'm changing back into my old clothes."

"Skinny jeans. Now," she growled.

The Second Kira in Misa was emerging and she was freakin' scary. L made a mental note to be nicer to her from now on. Sometimes. Not at work.

He thought it over and finally relented. "Fine. But this is the last one. I don't think I can take any more of this."

Misa rolled her eyes and moved her hand to her mouth to resemble speaking into a walkie-talkie. "To all criminals of the world: the simple way to defeat L is to take him shopping. Do that and he's down. I repeat, take this boy shopping."

She moved her hand away and mocked a frown. "Hm, I don't think they heard me."

L managed a half smile as he admitted, "The percentage of you being the Second Kira is now 99%. And yet, I can't decide whether I hate your guts or want to marry you."

Misa scowled. "I am not Kira. And of course you can't. I am _baffling_," she agreed thoughtfully.

To that, he muttered, "That's a bit of an understatement," as she threw her hands dramatically into the air.

"I just can't win with you, can I?!" Her yelling brought a few peoples' curious gazes towards them. Several did double takes when they caught sight of the young idol.

It was a small gasp that set off a disastrous chain reaction. Fangirls and boys of all ages rushed towards the Japanese beauty.

L cowered as they were surrounded by the eager fans. Misa almost went into hysterics at the caged look in his eye.

_He really **doesn't ** like crowds,_ she mused thoughtfully to herself.

She was terrible for thinking it, but then, she wasn't a good person to start with.

Misa signed as many autographs as she could after a five year old girl magically produced a pen from thin air. Miss didn't even have time to ponder where it'd come from.

"Misa, please hurry. I think I'm starting to have a panic attack," L whined barely audible for her to hear. But she did hear.

Things could only get more hectic. And, indeed, they did. L knew they were in trouble when the paparazzi burst through the doors. Misa shrieked and hid her face as they swarmed her, asking ridiculous questions about a baby that was _not_ coming.

"Misa, who's the father?" One yelled at her.

L knew hades would ensue when she visibly tensed, quit hiding her face, and put her hands on her hips in a "Let's get down to business," fashion. "No one. How many times do I have to tell you; I'm not pregnant?!" She retorted as he snapped a shot of her defiant face.

Front page stuff. Man, what a pay raise he'd get. Instead of heeding her honesty, he chose to ignore the entire lecture. He smirked at her in a way that showed he thought he knew something she didn't.

"Right. Then you don't mind telling us who the father is?" He pushed.

This succeeded in ticking her off further. Misa opened her mouth to fry him, but he had already caught sight of a disgruntled L.

_Cha-ching_. Aloud, he said, "Such nice genetics from such a beautiful mother. So how did they ever get mixed up with this monster's?"

L's eyes snapped to meet his. He spoke in a low voice. "I can assure you, Sir, I am the father of no one. And any future children I may spawn, I feel the deepest pity for. But alas, Misa speaks the truth. She is not pregnant, nor are her husband and her trying."

The reporter smirked haughtily. "And how would you know that?"

He set the trap. However, L didn't fall into it.

"As a good friend of the family, yes, I would know. It was a idiot who created that rumor, and a idiot who believed it."

The man scratched his chin as he thought L's logic over. He had to be lying. "You speak so bluntly," he said finally. "I don't suppose the supporting public would agree with your argument?"

"I am not the supporting public, whereas the public in general would disagree with my statement. Mankind lacks the ability to admit their stupidity," L answered with narrowed eyes. Something was off about this guy. Too pushy, even for a reporter. Friction caught in L's brain and he recognized the style immediately.

_So he's a private detective. No doubt Light sent him. No. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. There are a mass number of people that could be responsible. I am merely not without enemies._

"Kid, you have yet to answer the question," the detective snapped L back to reality.

The young detective spoke coldly. "Haven't I? I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that it was the media's business if a simple man and a simple woman wished to have a child. Why shouldn't a nice girl like Misa get her privacy from time to time? And should Misa have a baby, does she deserve the public and their cameras shoved in her face?"

Misa's eyes shot towards the calm man. That was a _Ryuuzaki move, if she knew one. Is L Ryuuzaki? And if so, does that mean I'm married to L?_ She wondered, falling even faster into the vast insanity that held her psychological relm together.

The logic was scary. But full of holes. There was evidence that he was Ryuuzaki and evidence against that theory. The question was which one was the correct answer? Neither? Neither Nor? Both?

Nope.

The reporter man was speaking again. "Freedom of the press," he sited.

L almost rolled his eyes at the guy. What an amateur... "Yes, I suppose in this case, it is. However, there is a difference between asking true questions and recording the true answers than warping the star's answers to start trouble for the individual and their homelife. Whoever started the rumor that Misa is pregnant, I'm sure I've already said, is an idiot. Scum with nothing better to do with their life. Thank you. That will be all."

Misa, who had zoned out in wonder at his defense, jerked back into reality at the sudden feeling of contact when he grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the store. She tensed momentarily before recognizing L's brutal strength.

"Come on. I'm done with shopping," he hissed under his breathe.

Misa could only agree. "Next time I'll wear a wig," she murmured.  
-

* * *

_**I think... they stole the clothes. Maybe they left money? IDK. Maybe I'll have them be arrested in the next chapter. What do you think? More fillers!**_


	48. Midnight memories: part one

**_Sorry, folks. No epic arrests. Just more filler. Oh, and what's that I see? The plot? Hey, get back here! *runs after it* Jk. I have asthma._**

* * *

Chapter forty-seven- Midnight Memories: part one.

Misa snapped awake. She had a splitting headache and there was something that felt suspiciously like bare human skin touching her own. Then there was the matter of a white blanket draped over her. She was surprised to see L sleeping peacefully beside her.

She was shocked even further to see that he was sleeping with an arm comfortably draped over her waist as though it were a natural thing.

Thin rays of sunlight streamed through tinted windows, reflecting off his raven locks. Tinted. They were still in the limo. Everything else was pretty much a blur.

She gasped and frantically checked to make sure they were both still wearing clothes. She next sighed in relief when she found they were.

She hit L in the chest hard, crying, "Wake up, will you?!" at him whilst doing so.

He jerked upright and blinked sluggishly. "Misa? Where are-" he cut himself off as he glanced around. "Nevermind. I've concluded we're in my limo. I wonder where Watari is..?"

"Nevermind that!" She panicked. "What happened last night?"

"It seems you retained as much information as I did."

Misa shot him an expectant look. "Meaning?"

L frowned. "Meaning I share the same dosage of amnesia you do."

She groaned, rubbing her temples in despair. A sudden thought occurred to her. They were still clothed, but what if..?

"We didn't do anything weird, did we?" She asked timidly.

He shot her a stunning smirk. "I think I would remember something so amazing, if we had," he pointed out logically.

She hoped he'd ignore the color her face turned. "So you remember nothing?" She muttered softly.

He closed his eyes and went deeply into the night before. He returned after another minute of silence. "I think... you were table dancing," he responded almost giddily.

Her eyes widened into saucers. "I-I did not," she mumbled uncertainly.

He hugged her close and spoke softly, "You were and it was adorable. You should do it more often. I always knew you had nice legs. I wonder why that is..."

"Pervert! You know full well why!" She countered, punching his chest before his grip tightened, rendering her assault futile.

He laughed at that, causing cold air to hiss into her ear and crawl down her spine. He used their intimacy to whisper into her ear, "If my... hobby bothered you so much, no doubt by now, you would have stopped modeling. Yet, a new issue comes out and you're posing on the cover with a strawberry seductively pressed to your lips. So, let me ask you this; who's the real pervert: me or you? No, Misa, you love and yearn for the public's affection, which means mine comes by default, as well."

She gave an involuntary shudder. His tone was far too husky for her taste. No good could come from this. Misa pulled herself away. "So, I was table dancing?" She asked, unsure of herself.

"Yes."

"And we didn't sleep together?"

L frowned gently. "Possibly. If we did, I'm ashamed of forgetting such a fantastic night," he murmured, daydreaming the feat excitedly.

Misa didn't even spare time to whack him. "Pervert!"

"That one almost hurt," he informed her. "And I answered the question honestly. Isn't that what you wanted, Love?"

"No!" She growled.

He raised an quizzical eyebrow at that. "So you want me to lie to you?" He scratched his chin in disbelief. The idea was foreign to him. And it didn't sound a thing like his dear little lover.

She shook her head, screaming, "Yes! No! I don't know!"

He murmured sarcastically, "Your answer please?"

"I hate you. Where's Watari? He'd come to my aid."

"I'm afraid your savior isn't here," L teased. "We're all alone. Want to have some fun?"

It was an empty joke. And one that L knew Misa would disapprove of. It was almost ironic that Misa had a sense of loyalty towards Ryuuzaki, unbeknownst to her, he _was_ Ryuuzaki. Besides, when had a girl like her ever done anything with a guy like him? It was unnatural.

Misa shot him a harsh glare and shook her head adamantly. "You're not Ryuuzaki, you perv!" She dismissed him yet again. "I won't do anything weird with anyone else."

L immediately rolled his eyes. He retorted, "Yes, despite the fact we don't know what we did last night. But at least we both were not in control of our faculties."

Misa sweatdropped. _He's playing with me!_ She realized suddenly, infuriated by his mockery. "Nothing happened and you know it," she replied coldly.

For a girl who lived in a bubbly state onscreen, she sure could be freakishly serious in real life. This thought deeply amused and annoyed L.

The detective cleared his throat and stared out the window. His mind always held a torrent of thoughts and now was no exception. He contemplated all the variables this conversation could lead to. Not a great percentage.

He decided to change the topic. "Come on. Let's find Watari. I find it deeply suspicious that he's not here with us."

Misa followed him out of the vehicle and clung to his shoulder timidly. Another thing not like her, L noted. "What do you think would have happened to him? Do you think he's hurt?" She asked, her eyes growing wide in her despair.

L turned around and moved her into a hug that could classified as awkward. He seemed confused by the contact, though he had been the one to give it willingly. "Don't worry," he murmured warmly into her ear. "I know Watari. I'm sure he's fine."

She clenched his shirt tightly in tiny fists. He found the gesture somewhat cute. "You better promise me he's alright," she warned him. He put his hands up in surrender, releasing her briefly.

"I promise. Watari will be fine. I'd be scared if he wasn't."

* * *

_**The mystery continues! Ah, the suspense! Can you feel it? **_


	49. Midnight memories: part two

Chapter forty-eight- Midnight memories: part two.

Misa and L walked hand in hand. They were venturing deep into a thick forrest. Trees seemingly popped up randomly from the ground, almost tripping them every few steps.

They'd been treading down the path when it had all of a sudden started turning into a greenery trail. It was almost if had changed, but L already knew that it only seemed that way because neither of them had ever been there. Or, at least, not when they remembered anyway.

The wind rustled through the trees, shaking the leaves. Creaks could be heard as the wood life continued on around them without a single care. The crunches in the leaves were getting closer, yet Misa seemed not to be able to hear them, though to L, it was almost as if they were being whispered into his ear.

"Misa, stick close to me," he commanded, pulling the girl in question behind him. There was something strange about his tone. It was concerned and firm and... brave.

Instead of questioning him like she normally would, she used his tone to deduce that something was indeed off about their surroundings. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

L shook his head and forced a confident smile to his face. No need to worry Misa any further than she already was."Nothing. Don't worry about it," he said. He still warned himself to keep on the guard.

Misa wasn't so sure that he was telling the truth. The crunching was getting louder and now even Misa could hear it. Her fears started to get the best of her. Replays of all those old horror movies she used to watch played through her mind. Goosebumps ran down her arms and she blanched.

_L better try not to kiss me!_ She raged inwardly. She realized the probability of him trying to do so. It was freakishly high.

The boy in question caught sight of Misa's pale face from the corner of his eye, deducing her amount of knowledge. He froze in place and turned around. "Misa, there's someone following us," he murmured calmly. Hearing those words from his lips made her think her worst nightmares were about to become her reality. He continued softly, "Get behind me. And. Stay. Behind. Me."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but he had already moved in front of her protectively. A few more rustles moved around the trees and more footsteps followed. Misa's stomach dropped at the anticipation. She saw L's fists clench unconsciously. He had a concentrated look on his face.

Her fear started to slowly melt away when she noticed the determined look in his eye. He looked just about ready to try to defend her from anything. She even started to get confident that be could do just that.

The figure emerged and immediately took a startled step back before recovering. "Master L, Mistress, just what are you doing wondering around these percarious woods?" Watari asked the equally surprised couple.

Watari barely had time to defend himself before Misa stepped forward and flung her arms around the unsuspecting, older detective. The corner of L's mouth twitched in amusement.

Misa pulled away slightly to say, "We didn't know where you were! And then I got really scared because you left me alone with that pervert and I knew you'd never do that unless you had a good reason. So, where'd you go anyway?"

Watari gave himself a moment to inwardly chuckle at r the pervert statement. L was clearly less amused, this being made clear from the slight frown that took over his face.

"I was... getting gas for the car. It seems we have run out."

L's frown only deepened. "That's not a good thing,"he muttered.

The old butler/detective smiled kindly at his surrogate child. "Yes well, fear not, young master. I have gotten us some more. We shall be sailing down the coast in no time."

Misa just had to know. "Watari, you seem to remember what happened last night. Am I right in saying this?"

"Yes, madam," he replied softly.

"Then what the heck, man?! Why are you keeping it to yourself? It's almost as if you don't want us to remember. If I slept with that idiot, I'll never forgive myself..." she cried. Watari just looked confused now.

L could've smiled at that. "I think what she means to say is 'what happened last night?' Why don't we remember anything?" He chipped in.

"I think alcohol may have been present. Nothing happened like that, however, Miss. I'm afraid that there was a moment when you started, as you kids say today, 'table dancing' for the young master, Miss."

She groaned as L shamelessly cracked a smile. "Misa, I believe I told you you did just so. What have you to say for yourself?" He reminded her.

The young model slumped over and glare at him. "I still plead 'no contest,'" She grumbled as he smirked snarkily.

"What about the blanket?'" She wondered aloud. "There was one draped over L and I when we woke up."

"Yes, I put it there. I always keep a spare just in case," he assured her.

L walked over to his surrogate father and whispered into his ear just loud enough for Misa to hear, "Please tell me you got a copy of the table dancing tape."

The blonde crossed her arms and stomped. "I can hear you, you know?!" She shouted at both of them. They both shot her a weird look before returning back to their conversation.

"Yes, Master, I managed to secure a copy for you. I sent it to your computer ahead of you. The file is already there, waiting for you to open it."

"Hm, that's perfect. I knew I'd wish to see her performance again."

Misa groaned once more before throwing her hands up into the air. _Perverts..._


	50. The game

_**Okay, enough fillers. Back to the plot. Special; need I say it? Twice as long, Loves.**_

* * *

Chapter forty-nine- The game.

Misa entered taskforce headquarters silently. The older policemen and Light looked from what they were doing as she walked in. Matsuda blushed when he saw her. He wasn't only one either. The taskforce- including Light- did too. The latter frowned at what she was wearing.

"Don't you think that's a bit too revealing for work, Misa?" He pointed out. "You **_are_** working here, I mean. People would treat you with more respect if you dressed the part."

She glanced down at what she was wearing and her eyes just about popped out of her head. She was now noticing it for the very first time. The dress she had on was ripped and torn, barely covering her legs. It was as if someone had taken a pocket knife to it. It look more like lingerie than anything else.

Her cheeks flared bright red. L and Watari remained absolutely silent. They feared her wraith with proper reasoning. She turned around slowly and narrowed her eyes at Ryuuzaki. He blinked boredly and awaited her rage.

"What the heck is wrong with you, you pervert!" She shrieked. "You didn't even think to tell me that I look like I was just murdered?!"

He shrugged. "We were all so busy figuring out what happened last night, I guess it never really came up. But I hardly doubt Light wants you to change for merely professional purposes. Rather, I speculate he wishes the reminder of your prior relationship to cease. That, or quite possibly, he's worried that your wear should distract him, as he is a heterosexual male who was once intrigued by your very presence." He turned his attention to the murderer in question. "Am I correct in this assumption?"

Light's fists clenched unwillingly under the table. He forced a carefree smile to his face. _Smart move, L. Trying to pit Misa against me like this. I wonder what your next move will be, _Light surmised_. If it's as I think it to be, I may be in trouble. Misa's too valuable an asset to lose. However, Takada may be able to do for now._ He said aloud, "Of course not. It's as I said before. Misa is a part of this team. She should act like it."

Misa huffed softly. "It's a bit too late for that already, isn't it? I'm here and I don't have a spare. And I won't be distracting. You've already said so yourself," she countered.

"Yes," L agreed readily. "You did say that, Light. You can't go back on your word now. You've already led her on."

_Dang it, L! Where's this coming from? _

Ryuk laughed from the safety of everyone's eyes. "He's really pinning her against you, isn't he?" The shinigami cackled. "You'd almost think he knows I'm here."

This only added to Light's anger. _Yeah, I know that._ "Led her on? I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that, L. I've never once played with a woman's emotions. It is a truly despicable thing to do."

Misa looked between both males. Light's eyes were narrowed and his hands visibly clenched. A faraway look stole over the detective's eyes. He seemed lost in a mass of thoughts. "We'll see," he murmured finally, returning to their reality.

Light stood up and punched his rival right in the face. Misa screamed and closed her eyes. She slowly opened them and stared at her ex for a moment in horror. She'd never seen him act so violent.

"An eye for an eye," L muttered against Kira's fist, smacking him back. They both were sent airborne before finding a nice landing on the hard floor.

"Get this through your mind, L, I would never hurt a woman intentionally!" Kira himself snarled from the place he had landed.

Misa gasped softly and groaned as she clutched her head, closing her eyes against the pain. Something seemed to be trying to claw it's way to the surface. Something so familiar. She gasped again when she felt a sudden touch on her forehead. L looked at her with a mixture of concern and irritation. "Can't you keep yourself from getting hurt for five minutes?" He teased wryly before poking her in the forehead once.

"You're one to speak," she gestured to his nose, which was now bleeding, courtesy of Light. "He got you pretty good. Are you always this violent to each other?"

He shrugged. "Worse, but only when the police aren't here to break us up."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "You two really do put Mr. Yagami through a lot. I wonder how he feels about babysitting a genius eighteen year old and a very immature twenty-four year old."

Light stared at her in shock. He instantly contemplated, _ Of course she'd know my age; we dated. But L's never told her his. Or has he? As Ryuuzaki, of course. His eyes widened. Oh... She's remembering him. I must be careful of the signs._

"Miss Amane," L chastised formally, "I have no reason to question how you know Light's age, but mine has been kept a secret. You don't know it, so why bother guessing?"

A confused look overtook her. "I-I'm sorry. I think I must have mixed you up with Ryuuzaki again," she stuttered out. "I guess I concluded that from his age and your comment that you guys are like twins, that you are the same age."

Matsuda glanced at the the chief who returned the grave expression. This did not sound good to either of them. What L did next assured them otherwise.

"Well, I'm surprised. You deduced that from a mere comment I said days ago? And yes, I agree with your logic. To conclude from my comment that we are close in age was a smart calculation on your part. Now if you can give the case the same amount of thought, we'll have quite a valuable member. What do you think, Light? Could Miss Amane be trained as a genius?"

Light glowered at him like he was crazy. One moment ago they were attacking each other, and now he was acting like nothing had happened. He sighed softly. He'd just have to get used to having her here, he concluded. "Yes," he concurred begrudgingly. "If we try a bit harder, Misa can become a very valuable addition instead of the irksome irritation she is right now."

"Hey!"

Light pursed his lips while looking Misa up and down to classify her. He sighed deeply at what he saw. "Make that 'trying with everything we have at our disposal'," he corrected his latter statement.

L nodded. "Yes, I agree. We both already know that this will be hard, but if we can pull it off, if we get the proper results, we'll have our very own secret weapon against Kira."

Misa stomped her foot to show her annoyance, though to the obvious person, it wouldn't be necessary. "Again; hey! I'm right here, you know!" She cried.

"Oh, Misa," Light frowned at her.

"Miss Amane," L spoke in unison with Light, "I forgot you were here."

She groaned. "I thought as much..."

Aizawa decide to add himself to the conversation. "That's not even possible, is it? You can't make yourself a genius, let alone someone else."

L's gaze met Light's. "Do you want to explain this one?"

He shrugged. "Why not? In theory, yes, it's possible. Geniuses aren't born, they are made. Misa's brain is just the foundation of the blueprint, but if we add more to the structure, she'll be the complete building. She just needs to exert her mind a bit further. L and I have taken it upon ourselves to make sure this happens."

The primary cleared his throat carefully. "Yes, well done, Light. I couldn't have said it better myself," he replied.

There was nothing wrong with the plan- nothing standing in the way of them achieving their objective- nothing but Misa herself. "You're crazy," she decided. "Insane. Senile. Demented. Need more synonyms?"

"Synonyms would be good," L agreed, wondering if she even could off the top of her head.

Her hands clenched briefly before settling onto her waist and giving him a meaningful smirk. "Deranged. Mad. Non compos mentis," she listed off smartly. "Looney. Cuckoo. Menta-"

Light threw his hands up in a "STOP!" fashion. "That's enough, Misa," he said. "We get it. You're great at using your mouth. L, can I talk to you alone for a minute outside?"

The older boy followed him out with a hunch about Light's plan. No doubt he'd try to determine if he really meant to make Misa a genius. He'd have to go about this carefully. Light closed the door behind them. He shot a pointed look at the eccentric genius. "What the heck are you doing? We're trying to catch a serial killer. Trying to make Misa a genius is not high on my to-do list. And even if it was, it would never work. Misa's too stupid."

L crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "Light, I understand your concern, but Misa Amane is not stupid. She's average. And any tool used to defy Kira can't be a waste of time."

"But she-"

"Light. You said it yourself. Miss Amane would need work, but it's not too impossibly hard. Besides, we need her. She's deadweight the way she is now."

"So remind me why were not cutting her loose again? She's useless. You said so yourself," Light tried to reason with the most unreasonable person in the world.

L narrowed his eyes carefully. Am I right in my assumption that Misa's presence is making him unfortable? Yes, why else would he be twitching? Aloud, he countered, "I also said it was necessary. Kira wouldn't ever expect his biggest fan to turn on him. Why should he? Misa's suppose to be loyal to him until death."

Light got a nasty taste in his mouth. He smooth talked it away. "You make it sound like she's married to him. And here I thought you were only L, the crime investigator,"he joked confidently.

"I am L. You are Kira," L said calmly

Kira's hands clenched and he wanted nothing more than to put his fist in L's face again. But no. That would only add on to the young detective's suspicion. That was the last thing he needed. Instead, he breathed out through his nose peacefully.

"I'm not Kira, L. No matter how hard you want me to be, that simple fact just won't change. Face it, this is the first time you've been wrong. That's tough, but it's selfish to try to continue this same conversation over and over again when we both know the outcome. If I'm Kira, probe it. If I'm innocent, which I am until proven guilty, it will show."

L looked the serial killer straight in the eye. "I will prove you're Kira, Light. That's been my intention the entire time. You and I both know you are not innocent. Misa Amane will soon see that too, along with the rest of the world."


	51. Slipping

Chapter fifty- Slipping.

The mansion doors slammed hard behind the worn out teen idol. L and Light had refused to even look at each other since their fight, despite all her useless coaxing. Then L had stormed out, leaving her alone with Light and the rest of the taskforce. Then it had rained the entire way home. And not a slight mist either- it was full on pouring. The pathetic patch of clothing she wore was not even thick enough to take some to the blow, instead it stuck to her slim form. Misa was sick, tired, drenched, and done with both geniuses' crazy antics.

The moment she entered the house, Watari smiled gently and wrapped a towel around her. His grandfatherly face became concerned when he felt her pale forehead. She was cold to the touch and her skin was slightly tinged blue. She shivered despite the towel wrapped around her shoulders. Watari instantly understood that she had the beginning stages of hypothermia. He had to tell L.

Misa noticed his worried expression. "What's wrong, Watari?" She mumbled. Her mouth was starting to go numb.

He smiled confidently at her. No need to worry her. "Nothing. I shall be back in a moment. Stay here, Mistress."

For all her pretty words and big actions, Misa soon realized she couldn't even protest properly. She was shivering far too much by now for that. Instead, she settled for gently nodding her head.

Misa watched the old detective's descending form. She felt weird; why was Watari drowning? Was it possible to walk on the ocean bed? Why was there water around them anyway? Weren't they in a hallway a second ago? It was HER doing! No lucidity would be found in her choatic mass of thoughts. Only gibberish and nonsense.

She barely felt her body hit the floor.

* * *

It was so cold. Misa lay lonely in the pale snow. She was no more older than that of an innocent nine year old. Her small body blended in with the transparent color since the dress she wore matched the exact shade of white that painted the winter it's color.

She somehow knew the snow wasn't really there. But if it was all imagination, why was the frost touching her? It was obviously there.

And then, somewhere in the distance someone called her name.

"Misa, Misa, wake up!"

She scratched her head and stared aimlessly up towards the sky. "I-I think I'm lost," she whispered to the voice. It was so familiar. She'd heard it before. Why else would she trust it so much?

That's when he appeared before her. She knew she was right when she saw the shaggy mop of black hair that hung from his scalp. Dark, piercing eyes studied her wordlessly. This boy couldn't be much older than her present self. Fifteen, at best.

She cocked her head when she saw the dark wings that sprouted from his back. Death. She gulped fearfully. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" She asked him, her brown eyes wide and pleading.

"No, Misa. This is all just a dream," L offered his hand towards her. "And I want you to come with me."

The tiny blonde pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mommy said I shouldn't trust strangers. I'm not going with you."

This was maybe the worst time for Misa to be playing the stubborn card. But L always knew that when a player plays their best card, you should always have the courtesy to do the same. Besides, stubbornness was a game they both could play easily.

"And what exactly led you to believe that I'm a stranger? Think about it. In the moment you unconsciously understand you're in danger, why would you conjure a person you hardly know? Wouldn't you be better suited to think of a dear friend?" He knew he'd won the battle when he saw her lower lip quiver ever so slightly. Time to win the war. He gestured her towards him again. "I'm just asking you to follow me. Nothing more."

The lass unsteadily climbed to her feet and started enchantedly towards the boy with the outstretched hand. So welcoming. The snow collapsed around them the moment their hands touched. A gentle smile caressed his soft lips as the wintery wonderland disappeared behind them.

Coming back into reality so suddenly scared both caretaker and patient in the mysterious process. Her eyes slid open slowly. L sat over her with a worried expression apparent to her. Her forehead blossomed warmth the moment his lips pressed against it. The air stung her bare skin the moment he pulled away.

Her head still was still a bit confused. L was less amused when an ice blue finger caressed his lips before stroking his nose giddily. The expression on Misa's face almost gave him the impression that she'd never seen a nose before.

He let her have her fun for a moment before pushing her hand away. "Stop that. I'm trying to help you. Just stay still. You're soaked through and through."

The young woman was sprawled out over L's bed- the place both Watari and him had dragged her then dropped her. She could only lay pitifully where she was, quivering and sprouting random nonsense. But he was happy she was awake at all, in all honesty.

She beamed and pulled him down so she could brush her lips against his. It took a second before the touch turned from sweet to nearly causing his mouth to become frostbitten.

The Japanese man paused briefly, realizing how awkward his next sentence would inevitably sound. "Misa, I need to get you out of your clothes," he mumbled from embarrassment. "They're wet, and your temperature is dangerously low."

"You've got pretty eyes," she replied instead, curling her body slightly as she paid him the compliment.

He ignored her completely and wrung her hair out before fanning her hair out above her head. The drenched tresses clung to the pillow.

Now for the hard part. She giggled, making the whole thing that much more awkward. "S-stop tickling me there!" She cried as he tugged the black dress off slowly. He was bright red. And under normal circumstances, he'd be enjoying this. But this wasn't normal and Misa was more ditzy than usual.

Soon she only wore red underclothes. L forced himself to zone out while he moved the clothing off her body and exchanged them for a dry pair Watari had left for him.

He didn't expect her to suddenly find strength enough to grab him and pull him down beside her. He could feel her convulse slightly. He tucked the blankets up around her before resuming his former position. He cradled her close to himself as though she were the most precious thing in the universe. And to him, she was.

"Don't die on me, okay?" He whispered timorously into her ear.

Misa, still in her unhelpful state of deliria, laughed into his shirt. "You're silly. I'm not going anywhere, my loyal Angel. I see stars."

In spite of himself, L actually felt like crying. "You have to know I love you so much, Misa. God, you just have to know."

He clung to her desperately. Who knew what the morning would bring?

* * *

**_Dun, dun, DUN!_**


	52. Sunrise

**_I was originally going to make this into two parts, but decided it was better to just write and get this arch out of the way. So far there have been serial arches. Can anyone list them? God knows I can't. ^_^_**

* * *

Chapter fifty-one- Sunrise.

Sunlight streamed through the windows, casting a slight

halo around the room. L laid restlessly in the large, king-sized bed, cradling Misa close. She slept peacefully. L had noticed that she'd started going going back to her natural color instead of the sickly blue color she'd been mere hours ago, but she was still as cold as ice.

There was a curt knock on the door. "Master L. Might I come in, Sir?"

It took L a moment to finally answer. "Yes, you can open the door, Watari."

The door slowly swung open and the grim butler hustled in with a tray in hand. The sweet aroma of cinnamon and strawberries floated into L's nose. Watari had brought them breakfast.

L offered him a smile of gratitude as the old butler handed him the tray. His gaze momentarily shifted to Misa's complex state.

"The young mistress will want to wake up soon. Her meal will get cold," was the only thing he could bring himself to say. He nodded towards L once more before announcing his departure and exiting.

Watari's words still rang loud in his ears. And the underlying meaning.

_"If she ever wakes up."_

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, L refused to leave his wife's side. She hadn't woken up- not even as much as a slight stir. She just slept in her seemingly comatose state.

L was worried, but he'd never bring himself to admit it. You see, admitting it would be saying that he had no control left over the situation. And if there's one thing L detested more than serial killers, it was helplessness and the feeling of hopelessness.

_It's not time for farewell yet,_ he chided himself briskly. His fingers caressed her peaceful face. _You'd be better suited to think of the moment when she wakes up._

But for a guy so good at getting the truth out of people professionally, he was not too good at professionally lying to himself. It just came from high intelligence.

His hand slipped from her face to her frozen hands. The touch burned, but L refused to pull away. He smiled at her almost confidently as he spoke his self-reasurring words. "I won't think that just yet," he whispered half heartedly. "I know you can hear me, Misa. So please wake up. Just come back to me... Please."

Over the next few days, Misa's body visibly started to change back to its once healthy appearance. She wasn't so cold anymore and L kept her under a mass of blankets. She hadn't woken up yet, but L knew that that was because her body was silently healing her.

"I think our dear little Misa will wake up soon, Master L," Watari reassured him one day. It was spoken with a genuine smile. "We just need to sit back and wait for that to happen."

L had had enough of sitting back and waiting for Fate to take over. If this proved anything, it proved Fate had no idea what he was doing.

L fed his surrogate father a perfect lie in the form of a reassuring smile. Watari knew better. "I know, old friend. Misa will be just fine."

Watari patted his son's shoulder once before taking his leave. He knew that L just needed some time alone with his thoughts. Everything would turn out all right, one way or another.

Raven locks fell across the private detective's face as he

glanced down at the sleeping woman. She looked ancient, all knowing, resting the way she was. In a few hours her body would start regaining it's youthful appearance. And then the world would right itself and all would be perfect once again and this memory would be put exactly where it belongs- in the terrible past.

He stroked her face with a gentle palm. "I know, Watari. Misa will be just fine."

And in a few hour's time, he'd see just how true his words would ring.

* * *

L couldn't take the silence anymore. He sat in his lab and stared at the floor from blurry eyes. Not hearing her voice and being stuck with a comatose version of her, it was just too painful. He felt as if she were still back at that God forsaken hospital with tubes attached all over her, having her depend on them for her very life.

He groaned and clutched his head in his hands. This wasn't how this was supposed to go down. She was a serial killer and one of Kira's followers. A dangerous foe, by any standards, even if all she was doing at the moment was drooling.

Watari broke through double doors, panting heavily. L jerked to attentiveness. The older man took a moment to gather his breathe before he reported to his son. "L, it's Misa. She's awake and she's calling for you," he gasped out.

L jumped to his feet and raced out of the room without waiting for Watari. He tore into their room, absolutely breathless from the overexertion of trying to see her. She laid on her back and clutched the sheets around her in pale fists. But she was wide awake.

"L!" She called for his attention. "L, please come back! I need you!"

He rushed to her side and touched the side of her face to assure her of his presence. "I'm here, Misa. Stop crying and listen to my voice."

She closed her eyes and held his face in her frail hands, touching every feature and aspect. She blindly took the detail in and accepted them.

"Alright. Are you calm now?" Her husband asked as much as her hands would allow. She nodded and released his face so he could breathe.

He sighed and smiled at her. "You really are a lot of work, you know that?" This was said, of course, for two reasons. One; he was still quite shaken up about her regaining consciousness, and two: he was giving himself time to think of something else to say.

Misa didn't put two and two together. "So I've be told. By you. So, so many times."

L cleared his throat and prolonged himself another minute. The ideas were really flowing now. "The taskforce wanted me to tell you they were worried about you." And of course the wrong thing sprouts forth. The exact thing he'd wanted to avoid: excess awkwardness.

Misa shocked him when she began laughing instead. "Oh, were they really or are you just making that up to make me feel better?" Both of them knew the answer.

He knew a lifeline when he was handed one. "Really. Matsuda even sent you a card."

Like magic, he produced the so-said card from nowhere and passed it over to her timidly. She opened it open and read the contents while the detective squirmed the way he does.

When she finished, he asked the vital question. "Just how stupid was the letter and how Matsudaish was Matsuda acting?"

She rolled her eyes at the obviousness of the answer. "Do you even have to ask? Like Matsu, of course. Man, I wonder what planet bore him and why they won't take him back."

They shared a moment's laughter before L resumed his serious composure. "Well, welcome back all the same."

* * *

_**I'm out of the writer's block and will slowly be climaxing the story to its end. But not in the next twenty - forty chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed reading and will join me for the sequel and the possible oneshot that explains the wedding. Sincerely yours,**_

_**A.G.**_

_**P.s., I read all your comments, but I seldom respond. I will be willing to reconsider this if you guys want me to answer back. Please tell me whether or not you want this. Thank you and good night (or morning, if that's what's it's like where you are).**_


	53. Change of plans: Part one

Chapter fifty-two- Change of plans: part one.

L noticed Misa was bright and smiley when they went to work the next day. She'd waved after Watari as he drove off and actually refrained from saying something snippy about something on him. Not that she paid him any compliments either.

He held the door open for her like the perfect gentleman he was. She nodded her thanks and stepped inside.

When they approached the front desk, the man behind the counter straightened up and gestured them forward without taking I.D. No security measures were taken. "The boss goes through without a fuss," that's the rule. And anyone with him. Without him there, Misa would have gone through the whole fiasco like she had the other day.

The next security guard turned several shades of red when the slight woman glared at him. He wasn't sure if he should be afraid or laughing. She was TRYING to be scary and it was more comical than terrifying.

Misa smiled, satisfied with her work. _Oh yeah, he definitely remembers me_, she mused smugly.

Meanwhile, L was gesturing behind her head at the guard to play it cool. The grateful man took heed and listened. Misa found it a rather indifferent move when he completely ignored her.

Before she could march right up to him and give him a piece of her mind, L was pulling her through the doorway and up three flights of stairs. The door slammed loudly behind the mismatched couple. The security team was left wondering if that had really happened or not.

* * *

L's attitude was getting on Misa's nerves- **_AGAIN _**. He was treating her like she was a child and he, her father. Likewise, in reverse, she was doing the same to irritate him. Why did he always have to take care of her?

"Okay, we're away from them," she protested, resisting him as he dragged her along behind him. His grip did not ease. "I know how to walk, thanks! You can let go of me now!"

"Misa, if you'd just grow up, maybe I wouldn't have to baby you all the time. The fact of the matter is you still display signs of immense immaturity and always need someone to take care of you."

She spoke through bared teeth. "I swear I will kick you in a minute!" She growled.

All at once, his steel-tight grip released and she was free. "Walk beside me."

She rubbed her sore wrist while they walked. The corridor seemed even more endless than usual. "You know, for a moment who fancies himself a gentleman, one; you're kinda of pervert. And two; you're kinda of douche."

L huffed. He honestly couldn't care less what she thought about him. He was L. L had become him. And that was enough. Plus, he couldn't resist a jibe. "Behave, Misa. You're supposed to be the role model of young men like me everywhere."

He'd played the seductive "pun card" about her job. She'd been on plenty of past dates where men had done the same. She crossed her arms and held her head high. Time for a jibe of her own.

"And you're supposed to be a professional private detective," she countered. "And I'm selflessly giving up modeling job for now to help you as an unpaid consultant because you think my ex is Kira and I'm trying to clear his name."

"That's not the way I see it."

She stopped and whipped around to face him. Yes, they'd have _this_ conversation again. Cause the first six times weren't good enough. "How do you see it then? Am I _trying_ to kill Light, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, in a way, you are. Use your brain for once, Misa. If Light is Kira, you're helping me condemn him for the crimes he's committed. And you benefit if he's not, because then you can point out that I was wrong and you were right. Though, after this is all over, I'm afraid we won't see each other again. And if we do, it'll be under the most unfortunate circumstances."

She didn't bother asking him what those circumstances were. She figured he meant Light's imminent execution. "We'll meet again under a certain set of circumstances. Those just won't be it."

The fire he'd grown to adore was blazing bright in her eyes. She was smiling at him and he felt at home in her presence. So perfect. That's exactly something the Second Kira would say. L found himself believing it more and more as the time ticked away forever.

"Hm, maybe we will."

The door miraculously appeared before them. It'd been only a few inches away, but neither of them had noticed it while they'd been fighting.

"Come on. We should get going. Light will want to be assured of your health." The last sentence sounded vaguely sarcastic from the young detective's mouth.

He didn't allow Misa time to ponder it. He had already opened the door and pushed her through it. A group of smiling faces huddled around and waved at her. She smiled back awkwardly and did her best to reciprocate the gesture.

Matsu jumped up and ran over to them. "Misa-Misa, thank God you're alright. We were getting worried about you. I knew I shouldn't have let you outside that day," he suddenly murmured sadly. "It's my fault, really."

The Japanese idol felt that his self-inflicted guilt should make her annoyed, but all she could feel was the guilt for making him feel such a way. But she was Misa-Misa and Misa-Misa wouldn't have let such a thing show. She placed her hands in her hips sad scowled at him. In her best Misa-Misa performance, she barked, "Matsu, don't you dare shelter me and take all the credit of my getting hypothermia for yourself. Listen, it was a dumb move in my part. And you're not my bodyguard. So don't worry about it."

"But, Misa-"

"No. I won't hear it. Don't even speak of it. Let's put the past where it belongs. Right where it is."

Matsu smiled fondly. Light cleared his throat and stood up, walking over to their little group. He took Misa's hand in a handshake and faked charm. "Glad to see you're well," he said. He could see L watching him from the corner of his eye. The possessiveness was apparent. Feelings were growing. Perfect. "Do me a favor and stay that way."

Misa wasn't so sure, but she thought she heard an irritated growl coming from the left of her. L? Growling? Surely not...

Light's words finally sunk in and Misa's face flushed at the flirtatious tone coming from her ex. Light had never been that coquettish while they'd been dating. Something was wrong. Her stomach dropped at the realization. She forced herself to nod in response. "Yeah, I'll be sure to. I don't need him," she pointed at L, "watching my every move."

Light laughed. "I can imagine."

An awkward silence filled the air. Misa bit her lips and waited for someone else to restart the conversation. She already knew L wouldn't be the one to do it, so hopefully, Light would take the hint.

Wrong again. "It's... nice weather we're having," L said.

Misa laughed and shook her head. "Ryuuzaki, that's only something you're supposed to say when you don't know what else you _can_ say."

"What else was a supposed to say? And Misa, check your facts; I am L, not Ryuuzaki."

"You're- Oh, you're right. I'm sorry, L!" She whispered in confusion. He watched her hand brush the side of her head as though trying to recall some missed information. Recognition gained on her face for a single moment before it was gone. It'd been so close to the surface.

The taskforce shifted awkwardly. Even the dumbest of them ( Love you, Matsuda) understood what the newest development meant. The Second Kira, in all of her terrible traits, was breaking through.

Light was more than delighted to see this reaction. He recognized the time had been a long time coming. He'd just used L to speed up the process.

He turned instinctly towards L, who was after all, her husband. "You don't mind if I barrow Miss Amane for a minute, do you?" Both men cast a glance towards the glazy eyed blonde. So deep in Dreamland.

L didn't respond. He gestured for Light to do as he pleased. He remained completely stoic until Kira had left the room, dragging the Second behind him. "Get me visual," he barked at Matsu.

The older boy bustled around hurriedly. L settled into his chair and resumed his professional persona. "There won't be any audio," the officer informed him.

He took the information in with a nod. "So I've speculated. Stop gawking, Matsu. I can read lips."

Soichiro had to question L's eager expression. "Ryuuzaki, what is the meaning of this?"

"Mr Yagami, does it not strike you odd that Miss Amane suddenly recalls her memory of me? And what's more, Light asks to see her alone. Now, if I were Kira and the Second Kira- the stupid, liability- started to remember my nemesis, I'd test to see how much she remembers of him. Either Light decides that the loose end isn't worth it and kills her, or we see Kira try to save his Second in command.

"What about the deaths that have been happening with Amane in your custody?" He reasoned. "I believe that clears her of suspicion."

"Your argument is reasonable. However, think of it this way: the Second Kira's attitude started changing mid October. She became less reckless and somewhat more intelligent than the previous Second."

Aizawa's eyes widened. "You're saying we're dealing with _three_ Kiras'?!"

L shook his head, but continued to stare at the screen. "No, I'm saying the true Second Kira disappeared a few weeks after Misa was taken into custody. It seems Kira has enough loyal followers to have his pick and choose of his successors."

"Hold on for a second," Aizawa cut in. "How can you be sure there are three of them? Don't get me wrong, your logic is pretty solid. But I'm going to need more evidence to go on than a mere speculation. What's your point, L?"

"My point is that the shift in intelligence is too high to go unnoticed. Kira made a vital mistake when he recast the part to another genius instead of another idiot. He thought his plan was foolproof. But the shift was caught too soon for his plan to succeed. Because of his carelessness, his scheme will fray at the edges."

"So Misa Amane is Kira?" Soichiro asked almost hopelessly.

L froze. "I'm 89% sure she is the Second. And even if Misa isn't Kira," he smirked, "I'm quite jealous your son's alone with my wife."

* * *

**_Okay, here it is, the first Writer's Rave. I promised I'd start writing back to those of you who commented. So, here's the list;_**

**_Tsar of Kaisa: No, clocks don't actually do that. I was extremely tired when I wrote that. But I've decided to leave it in as a blooper who can find it on their own. I was not one of these people XD_**

**_Hikari: Thanks for helping inspire me to continue writing through a block. Sometimes a kind reminder is all I need._**

**_FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks so much! It truly is a high praise from you. But why are you jealous? _**

**_Vampgirliegirl: Yep. Writing delirium is a specialty of mine. Insanity itself is a hobby I enjoy. Maybe I'm insane... ×_×_**

**_TheGirlWithTheBigHair: Here it is. And the next chapter's being written. Thanks for the compliment. It was very kind._**

**_WildfireDreams: You have my sincerest gratitude for all your past comment. You've been there for me through all of my blocks and twists, never leaving the story once. So, thanks._**

**_If you guys- any of you guys- have any questions regarding the story, don't be afraid to ask me. "Though, I might not answer ALL questions," she says deviously. "Nah, I'll just let it hang."_**

_**But seriously.**_


	54. Change of plans: Part two

Chapter fifty-three- Change: Part two.

It happened slowly, but finally Misa's mind cleared up. And she returned back to her amnesiac self. She almost instantly was confused. Last time she'd checked, she'd been inside the taskforce room.

"Light, what are we doing here? Where's Ryuuz- I mean L?"

Her ex smiled fondly at her. He laughed carefreefully like she were a child who'd passed him a handful of mud. "He's inside. I wanted to give you something."

"Give me something?" The words sounded alien on her tongue. His personality didn't quite match up with the cold one he'd taken while they were dating.

To all credibility, while Kira glared from the inside, Light was the perfect gentleman. "Yes, Misa. Don't sound so surprised."

He shook his head wryly.

"But that's not like you, Light," she said. He held out the package to her. She eyed it and pursed her lips. "I... can't take it. I'm with Ryuuzaki now."

Inwardly, Kira rolled his eyes and grabbed the pathetic twit by the throat. Outwardly, he shook his head with a perfectly executed grin. "Not like that, Misa. It's a gift to honor our friendship. It's my congratulations to the happy couple."

Relief spread through the pale girl. This part was crucial to the plan. Light knew what was coming and braced himself for the imminent impact. She crushed him close to herself and squeezed. Tightly. In a Misa-grip. "Wow! Thanks, Light!"

The mass murder paused momentarily. "One more thing, Misa."

A catch? She should've known. It was her turn to be suspicious of his intentions. "Yeah?"

"Don't open it until you get home. L knows I've been planning on buying this for you for a while and I've made him promise not to tell you what it is."

He pulled away from the embrace and nodded. He pulled her forward by her chin and threw a kiss on her forehead to tick off L. "Okay, behave yourself, Little One."

He left and she fingered the place he'd kissed. _Little One? If one's lover is the significant other, who is truly the pathetic other? Is that what I've become?_

* * *

I'm 89% sure she is the Second. And even if Misa isn't Kira, I'm quite jealous your son's alone with my wife."

Ryuuzaki's gaze never left the screen. He was searching for the key part of Kira's newest ploy. No one was perfect. Not even Light. There'd be a faint trail left behind by him, in the very least.

"Ryuuzaki," Matsuda gasped. "You made a joke!"

The dark haired male could have rolled his eyes. He might have been a bit weird with all the wacky quirks he possessed, but he was still human. "Yes, Matsu," he quipped. "Humans joke to relieve tension, do they not?"

"Uh-Um, yes!"

The head detective activated one of his strange quirks as they spoke, fingering chapped lips. Matsuda started chattering, but it all faded into the background around him.

L sat alone in a whitewashed room he'd seen a hundred times. There was only two objects in the plain room. The chair he sat on and the mirror that hung on the wall across from him.

Inside the mirror, lingered a perfect reflection. A reflection who moved on his own and shared his own thought and opinions. This was the only place he could truly think without the pitiful interruptions of the outside world.

His eyes narrowed at the reflective self. He wore the same face and messy hair. He even mastered the same emotionless mask. The only outward differences was the black colored shirt he was wearing and the piece of cake sitting on the plate that laid on his lap. L was instantly jealous.

"You look like B," the real-world version of the detective scolded him.

The reflection shrugged cold shoulders. "So what? Misa's right. Black really does our body justice."

L ignored him. "Why are you here?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. To be skeptical of your reflection! Even the wackiest whackjobs would have questioned his sanity level.

The reflection bit into a piece of cake. L could almost taste the tangy strawberries he knew were drizzled all over the dessert. "It's simple. You called," the stranger droned.

"I called?" He scowled at himself.

"Yes. Called. Don't act all high and righteous with me, Lawliet. Keep in mind I _am_ you. Well, the _other_ side of you."

"Other side?"

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes. "Did you forget the person you're pretending to be to perserve your life? That's cold, even for you, L. I think I should be hurt somewhat."

"Apologies, Ryuuzaki." He responded sarcastically. "Now could you hurry up and get to the point?"

Ryuuzaki smirked. He enjoyed toying with his other self almost as much as Misa. "See what you put others through?" He teased, still continuing off topic. "You force people to listen through your endlessly long lectures for you to simply come to a single conclusion. It's a wonder they continue to listen to your lectures when they know you'll end them so pathetically simple."

"Why are you here?"

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes. "I told you, you called me. And don't act like you don't remember why. We both know you occasionally need some intelligent conversation."

L huffed. "Fine. I have a theory I need tested out. You know how this works."

Ryuuzaki snorted. "That does seem to be the understatement. What's the theory?"

No more sarcasm or rude comments. Down to business.

"Misa is very obviously the Second Kira. I believe there may be a third Kira on the loose, however. You've seen the same evidence I have. Do you see any flaws or plotholes in this hypothesis?"

Ryuuzaki began to scratch his chin and froze. "No, I agree. Misa's intellectual failure fits the bill of the Second." Somebody yelled L's name. "Uh-oh, looks like you're being called, Lawliet. Better answer them."

In a vicious flash, the floor was ripped apart and L watched the mirrored image of himself fall through the space into the vast nothingness below.

Harsh eyes left the screen briefly to glare at the interruption. Matsuda pointed out the interaction going on on the screen. "You zoned out, Ryuuzaki. Light just gave something to Misa."

A blazing fire ignited in the pit of his stomach. So that's how he was planning on winning his second in command back. "Did he now?" He grumbled.

Light spoke inaudibly on the screen. The detective's eyes narrowed the moment Misa pulled his enemy into a hug. He got the feeling his nemesis was smiling.

"Well played, Light. Well played," he muttered under his breathe.

"Did you say something, L?"

"No. Do me a favor, Matsuda, and break the lovebirds apart."

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but a hell where L was ticked off... Envy was not a great trait to see on such a cool man.

"Don't bother. Looks like the lovefest's already over."

True enough, Light had extracted himself from Misa's arms. The serial killer walked away from the teen idol a moment later. She brushed a hand over her forehead and L noticed her cheeks visibly colored. Another bowl of jealousy was served him along with a cup of rage to wash it down.

He couldn't help but applaud Light's cunning.

The moment the serial killer reentered the room, he played the ruse off to perfection. But what would you expect from another intelligent individual? It was almost a crime within itself that he'd been blessed with sugh a brilliant brain. People were dying because of it.

"Glad you're back, Light," L remarked. "There's a third Kira on the loose and we can't afford to be fighting over a woman at this point."

Kira blanched. The plan needed to be activated _**NOW**_.

* * *

**_Part three soon to come. Here's the second Writer's Rave;_**

**_WildfireDreams: All the keys are broken? Dude, that must really suck! And yes, spell check is great, but auto correct is living hell for any writer._**

**_Hikari: Oh, you'll find out ^_^ P.s., I officially love you. Thank you for bringing it to 99. A nine and another nine! _**

**_All readers: Do me a favor, guys. Say or do something nice for someone today, whether it's a smile of giving advice to someone who needs it. Okay, love you all. Spread The Love!_**


	55. Change of plans: Part three

Chapter fifty-four- Change of plans: Part three.

L spoke those evil words with a frown.

Light blanched. The plan needed to be activated **_NOW_**, before his cover was blown.

* * *

Misa was no more than a pathetic shadow when she was taken from the room, but she even more poignant going back in. The normally cheerful blonde stared at the ground and mumbled her greetings.

"Now that the team's all together, we should get back to work. The killer won't catch himself, right Misa?" The head detective teased his wife incognito.

She ignored him and curiously fingered the package in her hand. L knew about it. Did Ryuuzaki? It was something for the both of them. She was supposed to open it at home. Privately.

She momentarily hoped it wasn't sexy lingerie. Light wouldn't give them something like that... would he? No way. That wasn't an appropriate thing to give to an ex and her new husband. All the things Light had said swirled around her head over and over again.

She made up her mind she couldn't wait. Whatever the package contained, it was important.

"Miss Amane, are you okay? You look rather pale."

She shook her head innocently. "No, L. That's alright. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I could have Watari being the cad around for you. It's no trouble."

He couldn't hide the hint of concern that crept into his voice. Miss convinced herself she was imagining it. L was never outwardly nice.

She shook her head once more. "No. Really, L. I'll be fine. It's just a bit of a headache."

Deciding to let the conversation go no further, L put an abrupt end to it by pointing at the door. "Out," he commanded firmly. "You are clearly not better yet. And it's my duty to Ryuuzaki to make sure you don't kill yourself on your first day back."

She slung her bag over shoulder and allowed Watari to escort her from the building. She made a mental note to make the detective feel guilty about it later. All she'd have to do is bat her eyelashes and he'd fall under her spell just like that.

"Ryuuzaki," Matsuda said the moment she was gone. "What's the point of sending our suspect home? Won't this just put Misa under more suspicion?"

"Not if this goes according to plan."

The police officers groaned. Once more they were being left out of the detective's loop. "Mind telling us what this plan of your's is?" Aizawa raised an expectant eyebrow.

"In due time, all will be revealed," is what he left it at. He could almost see his counterpart facepalming and rolling his eyes.

"See?" Ryuuzaki seemed to whisper. "You stick them constantly on a need-to-know basis. A wonder they continue to trust you..."

"Go away," he hissed softly. "I'm working."

The other men decided not to question this. This wasn't the first time they'd heard him talk to himself in their presence. Often, he seemed to forget they were there.

"Don't worry!" Matsu smiled brightly. "I'm sure Ryuuzaki will tell us when it's necessary. He hasn't been wrong yet, keep in mind!"

* * *

Misa felt less optimistic from where she sat on her bed. She stroked the package until her curiosity finally won out and she needed to know what was inside.

Carefully pulling the brown paper apart, her fingers met the hard surface of a book. Memories streamed through her mind in violent bolts, piecing themselves together to finish the puzzle.

"R-Rem," she choked out. The shinigami wasn't there, but her ex mistress couldn't help but cry out her name. "Rem, where are you?"

The Second Kira's instincts set in and she recognized the camera as an immediate threat. Laying down, she placed the Death Note over her stomach. Pulling her legs to her chest, she blocked the book with her knees.

Now that that threat was currently deactivated, on to disabling the next one.

I need to get to the bathroom, she thought to herself. L said it himself; it's the one room without a camera installed.

Thinking quickly, she picked a pillow up and opened her legs just enough to maneuver the pillow so that it stuck out between her legs. She made sure the opening was pointing towards herself. Moving the Death Note virtually, she slid it into the pillow case and stood up, casting a giant smile towards the camera.

_Time to bring you down, L._

* * *

**_Ah! What the crap! I'm insane, aren't I? That's it; I plead it. But the ending's really closing in. What will be Misa's choice? Light or L? L! *cough cough*_**

**_Writer's Rave;_**

**_FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thank you. I was a bit iffy about it, but you have assured all insecurities. It's always great to hear from you. How are you doing? ^_^_**

**_WildfireDreams: Yeah, I think I can get that. I worked on an old computer long enough to understand the feeling. Though, auto correct is now my worst nightmare. Seriously, I'll tell you about tomorrow's dream. XD_**


	56. Takada

Chapter fifty-five- Takada.

_Two days previous, with Kyoimi..._

To say the third Kira had no idea how the plot had changed out of her favor was an understatement. She had no idea her competition was about to awake and was going to be on the move. How could she? Light hadn't ever told her she wouldn't always be necessary. Her usefulness had almost entirely expired.

She paced her apartment before finally giving up and sitting down on her couch and pulling up the tab. Light had sent her the next set of names via email. Opening a private chatroom, she waited for the signal to patch through. He answered after a while. The username was beautiful in her eyes. Kira. God.

"What is it, Takada? This had better be urgent. I have work to do. You know that," came the annoyed response through her speakers. The picture cleared up and Light fizzled into view.

The raven haired killer bit her lips and nodded before addressing her god. "When do I start?" was all she asked.

"Immediately. Write each name down so they die three hours apart on the dot. I hope you understand the responsibility I'm resting on you, Takada. If you mess this up, my plan will fail. And my enemy will have won our chase."

She shook her head confidently and gave him a dazzling smile. "Don't worry about it, Kira. Your wish will be done as asked."

Rem snickered over her shoulder. No, the Third Kira didn't know she was out-living her usefulness as she wrote each name out perfectly just as her god had asked.

The purple haired shinigami's grin widened as her male counterpart silently crept across the carpet. There was a reason Ryuk hadn't ever been introduced to her. Time to cash in on her ignorance.

He gestured for her to follow him. She frowned, but silently accepted the gesture.

"Where are you going, Shinigami?" Takada spoke without looking up from her book.

She's taken to calling Rem that instead of her name since the female death god was so insistent that she hated all humans- especially the ones she was attached to. Rem didn't even have to act annoyed anymore. "Getting fresh air, _Human_. Even shinigami get bored watching you silly humans write with your terrible penmanship."

Takada huffed a little, but gestured for her to continue her venture. Ryuk laughed and curiously glanced at the numbers hovering over her head. A wide grin split over his already cheerful face. Not long at all.

* * *

Once the duo reached outside, Rem stopped and asked Ryuk why he was here. He didn't repond other then a smile so she asked him if remembered the plan. He shrugged, making her not all that confident in his devotion. Either way, this was going her way and Ryuk couldn't mess this up or saving Misa would be even further from her reach.

"A little review wouldn't kill me," he joked, eliciting a scowl from the more mature shinigami.

"You should have been listening, Ryuk," she scolded.

He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes towards his subordinate. "Huh? You don't even like Light. Why are you suddenly so dead set on helping him? Don't tell me you still plan on helping that girl..."

"That _girl_ shouldn't have ever been dragged into this. I've seen enough dirty humans get their hands on a Death Note to know Light's no better than the rest. Misa's different. She only ever did this because of a warped view- one he so diligently helped her obtain.

"I've seen enough humans to know that love, to them, is such a precious thing. And once they have it, they'll fight so pointlessly to protect it. Love even leads to forgiveness of such crimes Light's committed. Love led Misa down the path of becoming the pathetic likes of a murderer."

The moment she fell silent, Ryuk laughed and shook his head. "Well, that's one deep attachment you've developed, Rem. I'd be careful if I were you. You might die over it."

He paused and scratched his head. "So what's the plan again?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Is it time to activate it yet?"

He shrugged. "Light sent me over here, so I guess so."

She shook her head in disgust before crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at the idiot she had to report to. A sudden thought crossed her mind.

What she had been saying earlier... No. He wouldn't tell, would he? She ceased her mental panic to think it over. Well, he was Ryuk... So who knows?

He watched the inner battle and it amused him. Leaning back, he waited for her to ask him. Finally, he got bored and asked instead. "Yes, Rem? Is there something you wanted to say?"

She pressed her lips together and glared at him. He raised an eyebrow and she immediately softened her harsh gaze. "About what we were talking about earlier, you... won't tell Light, will you?"

She expected the sadist to smile and shove it in her face the fact that he definitely planned to tell Light. His response shocked and confused her. "Nah. Besides, what would be the fun of that? Light is an interesting specimen under pressure. Having a sudden monkey wrench thrown into his plan should be fun to see."

The female shinigami had never been to happy to hear that he had her back, even if it was for his own personal sadism. At least she now had the assurance Misa wouldn't be involved.

"What took you so long, Shinigami?" Takada glanced up from the page she'd finally filled out. She wore a smirk and her ego was so elevated, it'd take a lot to knock her down. However, Rem had brought a sledge hammer.

"Just finishing a transaction between Light's shinigami."

The Japanese woman immediately perked up at the mention of Ryuk. She'd been hoping to meet him. "Well, what did he say?"

A thin, genuine smile finally spread over the shinigami's face. "You're no longer needed, Human. Kira's declaration. Apparently Misa was a better Kira than you were. I'll take that Death Note back now."

The smugness dropped off the killer's face too fast for Rem to properly enjoy it. "Wh-What? No! Light can't do this to me. I _earned_ being Kira. I was much more smarter than that tw-"

The woman had been tugged off the couch by the collar of her shirt. She stared into the eyes of one of Death's children himself. "You stupid human. You can't earn something if it's simply handed to you on a silver platter. And one more bit of advice for you, Human. If you meet a shinigami and can escape with your life, do so quietly."

Takada nodded weakly and Rem dropped her. The shinigami plucked the book off the floor, where it had landed.

"Now renounce your ownership."

The woman was hesitant to give up her godly ability at first, until she remembered how close she'd been in Death's grip and how that same being was standing over her with a nasty look.

"I-I den-nounce ownersh-ship of the Death-Death Note."

All at once, the memories swept themselves under the carpet and far away from her reach. She stared at the spot Rem had been as though searching for something. But there was nothing to find. Shaking her head, she gave up.

Rem turned away and flew away from the useless woman. Her stage in the proceedings was far in the past and when Light took control of the world, she'd be nothing more than a faint memory and a firm supporter.

On the other side of Japan, Light was making plans to hand the Death Note back over to his Second. She was even more of a liability when she had no knowledge of her wrongdoings. And once he handed it over go her, the countdown started back up once more.

* * *

_**Well, what did you expect?!**_

**_Welcome to Writer's Rave;_**

**_WildfireDreams: Oh, she dare!_**

**_BloodyMist: Don't worry 'bout it. It's all good! And thanks so much for the compliment._**


End file.
